WWE One Shot Stories
by insky5967
Summary: As you can see by the title, this is a collection of "ONE SHOT" stories, written about various WWE Superstars and Divas. This collection of stories was written for friends, family and fans. If you like what you read and would like a story of your own, please go to my page and find the "ONE SHOT STORY REQUEST" form and follow the instructions.
1. Introduction

As you can see by the title, this is a collection of "ONE SHOT" stories written by me, about various WWE Superstars and/or Divas. This collection of stories was written for friends, family and fans. If you like what you read and would like a story of your own, please go to my page and find the "ONE SHOT STORY REQUEST" and follow the instructions.

******Please be advised...these stories are rate "M" for Maturity...They can be anything between NC-17 to XXX-rated/Porn. Some of the stories contain sex, violence, and strong language...that is why the rating is "M"...if you are offended by any of the before mentioned issues, then DO NOT READ and DO NOT COMMENT**** **


	2. A Chance Meeting (CM Punk)

A Chance Meeting

Caroline Jean or CJ, as her friends called her, was sitting at the table, minding her own business when she heard someone call out her name. She seemed immediately taken back by the person saying hello to her. She had no idea why, but she looked up to see a tall, well built man, probably a few years older than her, making him possibly in his late twenties. "Oh, uh, hey Phil. Long time, no see", she said as she looked around. She hadn't seen Phil, a.k.a. CM Punk, since they had broken up, almost a year ago. Her usual confident poise was gone and she sounded younger and somehow smaller. Phil noticed that she was wearing her usual office attire: a black, knee length skirt, stockings and a white shirt that clung well to her small chest. How have you been?", he asked as she looked at her phone, trying not to stare at the sexy man sitting next to her. He must have noticed her discomfort and you could almost taste it in the air. She shifted away from him in her chair, but his demeanor gave her no choice but to answer the question.  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking", she said as her voice quavered on the last syllable. 'It's been a long time,' he said, offering no acknowledgement to her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, who was sitting directly opposite of her. 'I haven't seen you since. . .' he trailed off deliberately. His eyes were fixed on her, as though he were drinking her in, or picturing her in some other setting. 'So aren't you going to ask how I am, CJ?" She looked up and I could see her starting to get worried. She was obviously distressed by his presence, but my confident, outspoken girlfriend would normally tell the guy where to go if she wasn't happy. 'How are you, Phil?", she asked in a flat, monosyllabic tone. She had turned herself towards him now, obvious accepting that he wasn't going anywhere. Who was this guy?  
'I'm great, CJ! You're looking pretty good yourself. Let's get a look at you.' he said, brushing her hair away from her face. I couldn't believe the way he was talking to my girlfriend, with me sitting right there. I felt powerless to do anything about it though, as though a strange paralysis had come over me and all I could do was watch the events unfold in front of me. 'You look just as good as the last time I saw you. You do remember that, don't you Caroline?' he said with a smirk. Her eyes flashed with anger. 'Yes I remember!' she spat. 'I can't believe you're smiling about it. How dare you bring that up?'  
'Hey, calm down gorgeous.' He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm just reminiscing, it's a good memory. Don't tell me you don't think about it. I know that you do.' "Phil, you raped me!' she rasped.  
The bottom dropped out of my stomach.  
When I first met CJ it was months before she was comfortable enough to allow me to get close to her physically. She explained once we had been together a while, that she had been sexually assaulted as a teenager, that it had made her nervous around men and that she had never gotten over it. We'd never spoken about it in much detail, but I tried to be understanding and was always gentle in bed with her. She also told me that she had never had an orgasm because of the experience, and that this was common for rape victims. I tried constantly through our three year relationship to make her come, however she would always stop me when the sensation became too much for her, never letting herself reach climax. I couldn't believe that she would sit and talk so calmly with the source of her torment.  
"Oh CJ, CJ, CJ" he grinned at her and moved the hand on her shoulder, gently stroking the cotton covered flesh. 'Rape is such a strong word. The way I remember it, we both had a little to much to drink, we were young and we got a little bit carried away with ourselves. Doesn't that sound right to you?", he said as he looked at her. "No Phil, it doesn't", she said, her voice rising slightly, although not enough for others around us to hear her. "You held me down, I asked you to stop and you wouldn't". She was getting braver now, finding her voice again. She had just been shocked to see the guy again.  
"Hmm and what happened after that, CJ?", he asked with a smug grin still on his lips. "I. . .I" "'Because I remember quite clearly", he said as his hand had slipped off her shoulder and was now stroking her upper arm in a way that I wasn't happy about at all. Still though, I was paralyzed. "You certainly weren't asking me to stop a few minutes later, were you gorgeous?" CJ couldn't speak. Couldn't respond. Her shining eyes flitted to mine for a split second, then down, then back to his. 'Quite the opposite in fact!' He didn't elaborate, but again his hand slipped down her body, resting on her knee.  
Surely she would swipe the hand away? She would tell him that he was speaking nonsense, and she would ask me to come and sit somewhere else with her? She didn't move from her seat though. Placing his hand on her stocking-clad knee seemed to have broken what little resistance my girlfriend was offering. She opened her legs as his hand stroked up and down, stopping around mid thigh then tracing back down. She shuddered. 'There's a good girl,' he chided. 'I remember exactly how responsive you were last time I touched you too. It's like you just can't help yourself.' "No, please", CJ moaned, her voice barely audible, and not very convincing. 'You see,' he said in a lecturing tone 'I found this last time we were together, my hot little Caroline. Your words say one thing, but your body is telling me a totally different story. Look at your little nipples standing up. I was never really a fan of small tits, but those things are just begging to be touched. I'll bet you're picturing me holding you down, penetrating you and fucking your brains out aren't you, Caroline? I bet you're soaking wet just listening to my voice", he said in a hushed tone directly into her ear now.

His hand was roughly stroking her, up and down, on the inside of her thigh. My beautiful, petite girlfriend was breathing raggedly and visibly shaking. Tears were in her eyes yet she showed absolutely no sign of resisting him. In fact her legs had been spreading further and further apart as he spoke. 'No answer? Let your body do the talking for us shall we?' Then he slipped his hand under her skirt, and his eyes lit up immediately. I knew what he had found. He brought his hand up in front of her face, two fingers visibly glistening. 'What's this CJ?' he asked 'Why is this all over my hand? All over your little pussy, even through your underwear?' CJ let out a little sob, but said nothing. The tears that had been welling in her eyes were now streaming down her face. 'Answer me CJ! Why is your hot little pussy getting wet for me?' 'Buh-buh because. . .' she choked out between her sobs and her ragged, aroused breathing. 'Buh-buh because you're a little slut, isn't that right? You loved me taking you last time, and you would love it again right now wouldn't you? Your beautiful little body is telling me everything I need to know Caroline. You're practically doing the splits to let my hand higher, you're breathing like you've just run a marathon, and most importantly,' he said, sliding his hand underneath her black skirt again, but keeping it there this time, 'Your little cunt is soaked and wide open for me.'  
He turned his body further towards her and brought his other hand up into her long, chestnut colored hair. He grabbed a handful of it and yanked her neck back as he began to move the hand between her legs. CJ let out a guttural moan, the likes of which I had never heard her make before. He kept up the stream of filth in her ear. 'Yeah, you made noises just like that last time I saw you. Last time I had my cock deep in this wet little hole, don't you remember?' 'Yes" 'You loved that didn't you CJ? You loved having me deep inside you.' 'Uhh, yes,' Her eyes had glazed over completely now, she was barely aware of her surroundings at all. Virtually every breath came out of her as a soft, keening sigh, punctuated by the guttural noises that were so unfamiliar to me. 'Look me in the eyes and tell me you loved it,' 'I, uh, I, uh, uh,' she could barely get the words out. 'I loved your cock inside me", as her legs jerked together, causing her spasm around his gyrating hand, holding it in place. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let out a deep cry of climax.  
'Good girl. You did that last time too, didn't you", he said as he removed his hand and looked at the spot on her skirt. "Looks like you made yourself a little mess, you silly slut,' he said, bringing his hand out and wiping the glistening fluid on her face. 'Come on, let's get you home", he said as he dragged her up on unsteady legs and she walked away willingly. The last thing I saw, which I can remember to this day, was the wet patch on the front of her skirt, and the clear fluid running down her leg. They left me sitting alone as they went off into their own little world.


	3. Seven Minutes In Heaven (The Shield)

Seven Minutes In Heaven

It started off like any other Monday night, Dean Ambrose. The Shield arrived at the arena and did their typical meet and greet, for the fans. However, tonight was a little different. Dean noticed that there was a new diva, seated next to The Bella Twins, Nikki and Brie. She was stunningly beautiful. She had strawberry blonde hair and bluish/grey eyes. "Do you know who the new girl is, sitting with Nikki and Brie?", he asked one of the security guards. "Her name is Ashley. She just came up from NXT and I think she's wrestling tonight", he said as he motioned a couple of fan girls, over towards The Shield's table. Nikki and Brie finished their meet and greet and walked Ashley back to the locker room. "OK, now just so you know. All the divas have to take the Diva's Challenge", Nikki said as she looked at Brie and the other divas. Ashley shook her head and read the note they gave her…

_ You must spend seven minutes in heaven with a WWE superstar or lose your spot on the roster_

Ashley looked Nikki and the other divas who were smiling. "Are you sure about this?", she asked as she followed Nikki and Brie, out of their locker room and down the hall to an unmarked room. Nikki knocked on the door and when nobody answered she opened it and found an empty locker. "Stand in here and when you hear someone say 'I wonder who the newest diva is', you jump out and say, it's me…ASHLEY! Got it?", Nikki asked as she shut the locker door. It felt like hours to Ashley, until she heard the door open and three very distinctive voices. The first one was very deep and she say a shadow of a man with extremely long black hair. She heard one of the voices call him Roman. The other one wasn't as buff, but he was a little taller. She could see he had long hair also, but his was black and yellow. He was called Seth, but the one she was looking for didn't seem to be saying much. Dean didn't hear a word anyone was saying until Seth said, "He's thinking about the newest diva chick, he saw today" and just as he said that, Dean opened his locker door and out jumped Ashley. "SURPRISE, It's me, the newest diva…ASHLEY!"

Dean and the others smiled. "You do know where you are, right?" Dean said as he looked at the small, petite girl, standing in front of them. Ashley explained why she was there and that's when she regretted what she had said. The trio, being true to their reputation, surrounded the girl and within seconds they had her naked and lying on the couch, in all her glory. What woman would not want two sets of experienced hands giving her a relaxing leg massage? They retired to the guest bedroom and Carey laid on the bed and Jim and Ace proceeded to massage her legs. Roman made reference to the fact that she looked stressed and they assured her that they could help her, calm down. She sat there and as they gave her a full-body massage, their hands kept wandering higher up her legs, closing in on her pussy. The massage relaxed her but her snatch had started to moisten. Dean could feel the warmth emanating from her pussy and dipped a finger in, and then two fingers. As he started working his fingers in and out of her now soaked pussy, Seth and Roman went to work on her tits making her nipples stand like peaks on her enormous mountains.

As they finished the massage, Dean gave Ashley a kiss on her pussy. "Would either of you like to give her a kiss on the lips?" Dean asked. Seth smiled and said, "If I did, I would want to lick and suck on it too, as it looks quite tasty." Roman agreed with Seth's statement, as Dean softly replied, "That would be okay with me". Seth and Roman were periodically feeling Ashley's enormous tits and gorgeous legs, as Dean massaged her pussy every chance they got and she was getting extremely hot. After what seemed like hours of torture and pleasure, Ashley was feeling a little extra frisky and decided to see if she could playfully and subtly break Dean's concentration by stroking his cock, as he talked to Seth and Roman about what they were going to do to her. He had amazing concentration as he didn't miss a beat while conversing but his cock responded to her touch. This made her even hotter and she sat there and began stroking the other two, as well. The assault on Ashley began again, but this time it was Roman giving pussy a massage, while Dean and Seth started with her legs, and then moved closer and closer to her tits. Moments later, Dean and Seth started sucking on her enormous tits as, Roman began rubbing and fingering her pussy. This was turning her on even more, making her even wetter and she started stroking Dean and Seth's cocks. Her hips started moving and she was uttering soft moans as Roman moved down to lick her pussy. Dean moved in and positioned himself right at her lips, so she could suck him as she was getting eaten. She was moaning on Dean's cock as Roman furiously licking her pussy and clit. She was in absolute bliss and ecstasy. After a while, they decided to change it up, so Seth got to eat her out, Roman got to be sucked off, and Dean watched as Ashley grabbed his cock and began stroking it.

After a moment of bliss, it was time to rotate again. Dean told Ashley to get on all hands and knees, as Seth got in behind her. He quickly found her soaking, wet, soft, warm pussy, as he slid his cock in her. She let out a moan and pushed her ass back to him, getting his cock to slide in a little more. He started fucking her from behind as she was moaning. Dean and Roman got on each side of her mouth and demanded that she suck them off. Seth, seeing his Shield brothers getting their cocks sucked, started fucking her harder and faster causing her to have orgasm after orgasm that rushed through her body continuously flooding him with her pussy juices. After a while she felt his cock start welling up, and then he erupted wave after wave of cum into her soaking wet pussy sending her into yet another violent orgasm. He kept pumping, and sent torrent after torrent of pleasure coursing through her body. By this time, Dean was facing her and she was madly kissing him while moaning into his mouth. Seth pulled out and Ashley rolled on her back. This allowed Roman to slide her still pulsating pussy and show her why they call him, The Power House.

He slid in her in one deft motion causing her pussy to throb on his penetrating cock. Dean was laying sideways facing her, as he did hat he did best…master her titties. He kissed her as he watched Roman fucking her and soon, Roman felt his emotions let go as he too came hard and fat, inside her now full pussy, while hips gyrated like a wild woman. Both Roman and Seth were spent. This was definitely not what they were expecting before their match, but it was definitely fun. Dean took his turn, as Ashley whispered, "Fuck me baby," in his ear. Dean smiled and asked if Ashley was enjoying herself. "Yes! I'm so glad I got locked in here with you three" she said panting. "I wanted you guys to fuck me, I've been horny for a while. That's why I was excited to do this challenge".

Dean looked at the girl and asked, "How long have you been horny?" She replied, "Ever since I began stroking you". After saying this she reached over and started stroking Dean's cock, as he kissed her. Dean immediately felt himself harden and soon he was sliding in between Ashley's legs and fucking her. The harder he fucked her, the more she moaned. The harder and faster he pounded her, Seth and Roman began to feel themselves getting hard. The walked over to where the couple was fucking and stood on both sides of her face. Then, as if they all thought the same thing, Ashley felt her orgasm Dean erupted sending waves of cum into her throbbing pussy which sent her into another violent orgasm that made her cry out, just as Roman and Seth sprayed her with their sweet and sticky treat.

The three guys collapsed on Ashley as she looked around to make sure they were still alone. Dean was the first to sit up and grab a towel. He then handed one to Seth and Roman and finally, Ashley. As they cleaned up, Dean asked Ashley if she was OK. "Um. I'm just, a little sore. You know." Dean smiled and said, "Get used to it because from here on out, you will be getting a lot more of that and this", he said as he reached up and kissed her lips. They discussed future meetings and then it was decided that Ashley was not Diva material. Looking at her, the guys said, "From here on out, you are part of the Shield family and will answer to us and only us, got it?" Ashley smiled and said she would definitely be able to follow that rule.


	4. A Rough Week At Work (Adrian Neville)

Rough Week At Work

It had been a rough week at work, for Adrian Neville. The current NXT Champion. He had to defend his title, not once but twice, in the same week and to top it off, today was his five year anniversary, with his girlfriend, Rowena. He was hoping she would be home tonight, but she called and said she was delayed at the office. He decided to shower and just relax, a little, before going to bed. However, he had just walked in the door when he heard the phone ringing. He sighed when whoever it was hung up when he answered. He walked back to his bedroom to undress and crash for the night, but was startled at what he saw. Rowena was standing at the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a strapless black corset, low-rise black panties, and thigh-high black hose held up by black garters that matched her black high heels. Her shiny dark hair was long and soft around her face; her dark eyes sparkled. The only color to be found was her bright red lipstick and matching nail polish.  
He stood in the doorway for a moment, unable to move. How did she get in here? he thought. The slight worry he was feeling soon left him when he stopped wondering how and started wondering why she was here. She was obviously there for a purpose and the way she was dressed...he had to admit it turned him on a little. As he walked towards the bed to sit she circled him so they faced, keeping eye contact at all times. He sat on the end of the bed with his legs hanging off and waited to find out why she was there. He was too shocked to speak, and could only smile nervously. They stared for a moment, taking each other in. He was cute, and had an almost boyish charm to him. He oozed sexuality that most people failed to notice. In fact, even he was unaware of it, which made him even sexier.  
She slowly walked the few steps to him and simply stood in front of him, close, but not close enough to be touching. He could feel a stirring low in his body as she stood so close to him. She leaned down and he thought she was going to whisper something in his ear, but instead she slowly licked the side of his face. A gasp escaped his lips and she kissed his cheek leaving a red lip print. Without words, she made him lie back on the bed and she crawled over him. Her knees were tight on either side of his hips and he was very aware of the little space between their bodies. Their eyes met and they both smiled, a special smile as if they were sharing a secret joke. She leaned down and kissed him, so soft and tender at first, but building with intensity. She pressed her body against his as they kissed. The feel of her body against his made him moan into her mouth and he ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed him harder and sucked his tongue, slowly grinding her pussy over his still clothed cock. He slid his hands down her back, caressing gently, then down to cup her ass and try to get her to grind harder. This action made her break the kiss and stop grinding. His eyes were pleading and he let out a small whimper. She just smiled at him, licking his lipstick smeared lips, and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
Her mouth lingered over every inch of flesh as she removed his clothes. She covered his chest in soft kisses and sensually licked down his stomach. She took her time and made every move deliberate. She slid her hands over the front of his hips, licking along the waistband of his pants, and gently kissed his hardening cock through the material. She looked up at him while her hands caressed his chest and he stared back at her with lust-filled eyes. She kissed his lips hungrily, fucking his mouth slowly with her tongue. She could feel him growing underneath her and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. She broke the kiss, biting his lip and began nibbling and sucking his neck, slowly licking back up. As she sucked his neck, she played with his zipper, running her finger up and down the metal, making him moan.  
She undid his pants and slowly, excruciatingly, slid them down his legs. His cock was rock hard beneath the thin cloth of his boxers. She gently kissed his hardness though the thin material, causing him to gasp and shiver. She very lightly licked his cock, leaving a small wet spot on his boxers, while her hands slid up his legs to massage his hips and thighs under the material.

She finally removed the last bit of his clothing, and smiled at the sight of him completely naked before her. She lowered her face to his hardness, but instead of licking his cock, she lightly licked along the crease of his leg and up to his hip where she nibbled gently. He moaned in need, but she wasn't about to have this end so quickly. She alternated licking and kissing each thigh, scratching her nails gently down his chest. His cock throbbed against her cheek. Slowly and softly she licked all around his cock, a low moan escaping his lips. She licked and sucked the base of his cock, her mouth moving up, her lips brushing the skin just barely. She licked the tip of his cock in slow, wide strokes before circling it with her wet tongue. He bucked his hips and she pulled back slightly, just licking his cock with the tip of her tongue. His eyes begged with her to let him cum. She slowly sucked his cock into her hot mouth; he moaned with every inch. She held him in her mouth for a moment before licking back up. She went back and forth as she began to deep-throat him and just licking and sucking the tip for what seemed like an eternity to him. She eventually found a rhythm sucking him, her tongue circling around. He bucked his hips, fucking her mouth, moaning loudly as he came in her throat. She gently cleaned off his cock with her tongue and caressed his sides while he recovered.  
Once his breathing evened, he reached for her. She shook her head and smiled a mischievous smile. She stood up, unhooked the garters, and slid the panties down to reveal her shaved, and very wet, pussy. She sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and spread her legs, his eyes fixed on her wetness. She slid her fingers over her wet pussy lips, occasionally going a bit deeper to rub her hot slit. Slowly, she slid two fingers into her tight pussy, breathing heavily. She watched him as she fingered herself. It made her even hornier knowing he was watching her so intently. Her eyes met his, and she bit her lip, moaning as she rubbed her clit. She ground her hips against her hand, rubbing frantically. She closed her eyes, moaning as she felt her orgasm build. Suddenly he was on top of her, his hard cock filling her pussy. She screamed as her orgasm exploded through her, his cock sliding in and out of her wetness, hitting her g-spot. She came over and over as he drove his cock into her harder and deeper each time. She came one last time as his cum filled her; both of them panting and making sounds too primal to be called moans. He kissed her passionately and they drifted off to sleep, their bodies entwined.


	5. One Size Fits All (Dolph Ziggler)

One Size Fits All

Amanda was in her early twenties when she found out that love isn't just for small, petite, 5'4 blondes and brunettes. She knew she was different but she didn't care. She stood 5'8, had emerald green eyes, wore glasses and had shoulder length brown hair…the perfect girl, right? Wrong, Amanda was what you call a BBW (Big Beautiful Woman) but she never saw herself that way until he came into the restaurant where she worked. He looked like a southern California surfer guy, you know the ones with the bleach blond hair, perfect tanned skin, and eyes that you could get lost in. A guy like that, she thought, would never go for someone like her. The entire restaurant was eyeing the stranger as he sat in her section. She had no idea who it was until she saw him look up and immediately she tried t not go into fan-girl mode. "Hi, uh…I'm Amanda and I'll be servicing you…uh I mean I'll be your server", she said, feeling like a fool. "Hi, Amanda. Nick or Dolph, if it make's it easier for you?", Dolph said as he looked at her. "Do you want to know what the specials are, Dolph?", she said as she smiled He was even more gorgeous up close and in person.

"Sure, Amanda. What is is on the menu today, besides you?, he said as he smiled at her. "Well, we have an awesome Texas BBQ pulled pork sandwich that comes with a side of slaw and a pickle. We also have a tasty Cajun chicken wrap with a side corn and home-made chips and finally, we got a Mama Frankie's Homemade meatloaf dinner, that comes with mashed potatoes, a buttermilk biscuit, and corn. Then for dessert we have chocolate cream pie, strawberry shortcake, or our famous fried dough w/ powdered sugar and maple syrup", she said as she took a breath. The other waitresses were in shock as the way she was acting around him. They secretly hoped that he would leave her section and come to theirs, but that never happened. "We also have an awesome grilled chicken and walnuts salad with a raspberry-vinaigrette dressing", she added. "Then, I'll go with the salad and an iced tea", he said as he handed her the menu.

She smiled as she walked back to the cooks area and put the order in. "So, what's he like? Is he as sexy in person, as he is on TV? Can you give him me number?", was all Amanda heard while she poured his iced tea and got him a placemat and silverware. She headed to his table and put the placemat down, then the silver and napkin and finally his iced tea. He looked up at her and asked how she liked working here. "This is a cute little mom and pop place. Does it get busy?", he asked as he poured sugar in his tea. "It has it's moments. But if you want a real jumping place, Marty's on 4th and Main has a great country-western type crowd on Thursday nights. They have line dancing and some good old country fun", she said as Dolph looked at her. "Well, tonight is Thursday night, maybe I'll check it out. Will you be there?", he said but before she could answer, the server bell went off.

Amanda brought him his salad and left him alone, to eat in peace. Dolph was used to people staring at him, but what he wasn't used to was staring at people, except for some reason, Amanda caught his eye. Amanda did her customary three visits, while he was eating and the fourth one was to ask if he wanted anything else. He said he was full and that he enjoyed his lunch. "So, you never answered my question. Are you going to be here tonight?", he asked as he looked at the check. She said she was off, but she might show up. He handed her a twenty, for a $8.47 meal. "Keep the change and I hope to see you tonight, say around eight o'clock?", he said as he slid out of the booth and walked out the door. Amanda smiled as she watched him walk away. Now, she knew she had plans tonight with her sister, but she decided that this was a once in a life-time opportunity to see one of her favorite wrestlers, even if he didn't like her or see her in that way.

Thursday night came quicker than expected and right on cue, Amanda walked into the bar and saw it was packed. The DJ was playing a Toby Keith song, as she walked over to the bar and sat down. "Hey, Mandy", Franco said as he smiled at her. "Hey Franco. Give me a Corona w/ a lime, please", she asked as she reached in her purse for her wallet. "Here you my good man", he said as he handed the bartender a ten dollar bill. She knew the voice and looked up to see a pair of baby blue eyes, looking down at her. "Wow, fancy meeting you here", he said as he sat next to her. The two friends sat and talked most of the night, not even listening to the music. Amanda decided that after 3 Coronas and a Jack and Coke, she was ready to leave. It was getting toward midnight, and she was fairly intoxicated, but stable. Dolph knew she was in no condition to drive, so he offered to take her home. "Are you feeling OK?" he asked. "Maybe you should lie down for a little bit." Amanda handed him a set of keys and followed him out to her car. When he asked where she lived, she couldn't remember. He decided to take her the hotel he was staying at. "I'll take you to my hotel. I got two beds and my roommate won't be in until tomorrow night, so u can use the other bed", he said as he got her into his car and drove away.

Once they got to his hotel room, he had a surprise waiting for her. While they were talking he found out that Randy Orton was also a favorite of hers and so, he called Randy as asked him to meet them at his hotel room. Amanda went inside and sat on the bed and within minutes, she felt herself being pushed back and a hand running up and under her shirt. This, Amanda found very amusing and laughed. As she laughed, Dolph pulled her close and soon they were kissing. Amanda heated up and allowed Dolph and Randy free access under her blouse and skirt. She forgot where she was and just enjoyed the attention because for once she wasn't having to justify these guys being with her…they chose her. Amanda found herself pulling at Randy's belt to unloose his rod. With some twisting, Randy managed to get her down, on the bed, with her legs spread open wide. He worked himself on top of her as he pulled her panties aside for an easy wet entry. He stopped suddenly, as he adjusted his position, and then he returned to Amanda's waiting warmth.  
Amanda's foot was near Dolph's face and was moving in time to Randy's thrusts. He took her foot in his hands and began to massage it. Then he realized that his own erection was getting uncomfortable. He looked to see if Randy was almost done and he got his answer when Randy when Kyle grew stiff and moaned softly. He continued to lie on her for a minute or two and then pushed himself up off her and the bed. He looked at Dolph and said, "I think she would like some more. Why don't you have a turn at her?"  
Dolph's cock was already hard, thanks to their heave kissing scene, and he couldn't wait to get inside her. He wasted no time getting into her pussy for sloppy seconds. Dolph came in a minute and pulled himself out of the car. Jo Lynn had moved very little, so Randy decided to add another friend, to the mix. He opened the door and in walked Dean. He eagerly took Dolph's place before she fully realized that a third man was fucking her. But as he slid inside she became a little more alert and said, "Oh, you must be the big sausage man."  
Dean smiled and had his turn with the big beautiful woman. "I love fucking girls with meat on their bones. You can actually grab onto something and ride out your orgasm", he said just as he came hard and strong inside her already cum-filled pussy. Once he was he smiled and handed Amanda a signed autographed picture. _"To Amanda…one of my biggest fans…size doesn't matter…Love, Dean". _She received pictures from Dolph and Randy, each one saying the same thing. Amanda took the pictures and held on to them as she drifted in and out of sleep. She was aware that she was being screwed, but could not figure out who it was. It was like a dream. A few times she would respond and thrust her hips against someone's grinding pelvis. Other times she was awake, but did not move. Much of the time she was unconscious.  
None of the men used her a second time. When they were finished, they cleaned her up and let her sleep. She awoke the next morning, in a room she didn't know and with a man that looked like Dolph Ziggler. She smiled at him and asked where she was and how she got there. Dolph explained what went down and that she had indeed spent the night with him. Amanda saw the pictures and her cell phone. She checked her phone and found pix of her and Dolph...her and Randy…and even her and Dean. "Do you mean I had sex with all three of you last night?" Dolph shook his head and she smiled. She showered and dressed and then he asked, "Where do you live? "I'll take you home." She gave him her address and soon they pulled up in front of her apartment, she gathered herself together, and paused as she opened the door and he asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?" She smiled, kissed him and said, "Yes, Yes I did". 


	6. Poolside At Midnight (Viktor of NXT)

Poolside At Midnight

Sable woke up and looked out the window. "Great, it's a sunny day and that means the pool party is still on", she said as she got out of bed, showered and headed down to the kitchen. Her boyfriend, Viktor, who was one-half of the WWE NXT Tag Team Champs, the Ascension, had decided to throw a mid-summer pool party. It was the perfect mid-summer day, hot already at eight-thirty, with a bright blue sky. She wasn't looking forward to a yard full of bikini-clad model types, walking around, while she wore a classic swim top and shorts. See, Sable was what you call a BBW (Big Beautiful Woman) and no matter how much her boyfriend reminded her that was beautiful, seeing pictures of the NXT girls, in bikinis didn't help much.

Easier said than done. Viktor came down and saw his girlfriend, standing by the kitchen sink, looking out into the back yard. The caterers and party people had just arrived and were doing what they were paid to do….make the backyard look festive. After five hours of banging and clanging, the backyard was ready for all the guests, to enjoy themselves. The food was in one area, the bar in another and the pool was right in between everything. Viktor came down in his board short swimsuit and muscle shirt. "You ready for the guests to arrive?", he asked and as if right on cue, they started to arrive and soon the yard full of wrestlers, divas, and other friends and family.

The party went on, long into the night. They had pool games, drank a lot, played beer pong, monkey-in-the-middle, and feasted on everything from rice and beans, to sushi, and the classic hamburgers and hot dogs. The entire day, Sable watched as the bikini clad women paraded around, as if they were at the Playboy Bunny House. She sat in her chair, with her iced tea, and talked to a variety of people. She was enjoying herself until Summer Rea showed up and deiced to use Viktor as her "chicken partner". This wasn't an issue for anyone else, but to Sable it was as she and him were, at one time, the "Couple of NXT". Sable knew she couldn't compete with Summer, but when Viktor decided that he wanted a down-home type of girl, he found her and Summer was livid.

Sable watched as Viktor declined her offer and got out of the pool. He walked over to where his girlfriend was sitting and towel dried his hair, making sure she got wet, in the process. "You didn't have to get out of the pool, Viktor? I was OK with you being Summer's partner", Sable said with a half-hearted smile. Viktor sat next to his girlfriend. He knew she was always questioning her body and he didn't have anyway of proving it to her, other than to take her into the pool and make love to her, right then and there.

"I want you, right here and right now", he whispered into her ear. This sent shivers up Sable's spine but she refused him. "We can't do anything now. We still have guests here", she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Fine, but once they leave, it's you and me, going one-on-one, in the pool", he said as he kissed her hand and ran towards the pool, jumping in and making a huge splash.

As soon as the last guest left, Viktor went inside and found Sable putting the small amount of dishes, in the dishwasher. "That can wait until tomorrow", he said as he took her by the hand and led her outside. The backyard was lit up and the had a very romantic glow to it. "What are we doing out here?", she asked, as she stood on the walkway knowing exactly what he had in mind. Well, everyone is gone and I told you that I was going to make love to the sexiest woman I know, in that pool right there. Sable stood there as Viktor pulled his T-shirt off. His flexed his arms and her pussy clenched. She knew he was sexy, but in the pool light, he was gorgeous. He walked to the pool's deep end and dove into the still water in one perfect arc. He moved through the water with an athlete's grace while the water appeared to part before him. He did a few laps while she made a concerted effort to ignore him, but her eyes kept following his movements through the water. He swam to the opposite end of the pool and stepped up the stairs.  
He climbed out of the pool and walked right over to Sable. He brought his hands up and moved her hair to her left shoulder and kissed her exposed neck. "You are so fucking sexy, Sable" he said as he kissed her. She could smell the chlorine, water and his cologne as his soft lips pressed against hers. He tasted like summer, as her hands came up to his biceps. To her pussy's delight, they were rock hard. She squeezed them and they didn't give at all. She moved closer, so close that the moisture from his body steamed between them. He growled and stepped as close as close as he could while his tongue ran around the seam of her closed lips. He shifted and she moved back until she was on the lounge chair, with her back pressed against the back of it. His hands tangled in her hair and his tongue twisted around hers. His mouth moved down to her neck, as she panted, "Oh God, yes Viktor". He looked up and nipped at her sensitive spot, where her neck and shoulder met. It sent a jolt straight to her pussy and she smiled as she felt his erection press against her stomach.

"No, more", she panted as he pulled her swimsuit strap down and sucked her hard nipple. She moaned again as his hot lips pulled at her sensitive skin. "Harder," she said as she felt herself slipping and thanks god that he had her in the chair, as she reached between them and felt his hard dick through his swim trunks. He was hard and her pussy tightened even more, in anticipation of having him inside of her.  
He growled as she played with him and then he asked her the million-dollar question. "You want me to fuck you?" She looked at him and whispered, "Yes." He bent down and undid her shorts, sliding them over her legs and then her swimsuit top. She was completely naked and he liked it that way. "You're wet," he said on his knees. The next second his mouth was pulling on her clit. "Oh, oh, oh yes Viktor." His tongue fucked her clit as she dug her nails into his shoulders. His lips closed around her clit and she almost came.  
He stood up and pulled her into a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, as she tugged his swim trunks down. She sat on the chair and took him in. He was over eight inches long and the thick, as her mouth salivated at the thought of blowing him, but she knew there was no way either of them could wait that long. They both needed him inside her. She reclined back and spread her legs, as he thrust inside her in one smooth motion. His hard cock filled her wet pussy. The pressure was uncomfortable at first, but soon they had a rhythm going. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the angle change helping with the pain, and pulled his mouth to hers, devouring it in a hungry frenzy. She rested her head against the chair and enjoyed the thick cock, buried balls-deep inside her.  
She clenched her walls around him and felt that spark low in her belly. "Faster," she whispered. Instead of complying, though, he pulled out almost all the way and waited. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. With one hard thrust, he was inside her and she was moaning, "Again." He waited almost ten seconds this time and the anticipation was almost excruciating, as he whispered in her ear, "Cum." His teeth grazed my earlobe. "I need to feel you cum around me first to finish." He fisted her hair in his hands, kissed her neck and hissed, "Fucking cum." Three more thrusts and she exploded, her entire body clenching and shuddering in the biggest orgasm she'd ever had. Fifteen seconds later, he was filling her with his hot semen. After they both stopped panting, she unwrapped her legs from around him and wiped her hair from her forehead. He leaned over and kissed me. "I want to fuck you in the shower next." 


	7. Email Equals Sex (Sami Zayn)

Email Equals Sex

It really happened just like this...It all started with some feedback on an erotic story. We realized we were both local and within about an hour's drive, of each other. The emails started flying between us, the flirting, the photos...and then we started making plans to meet.

He said his name was Sami and that he lived in Florida. He said he works in the entertainment business, but didn't have a lot of time to date and meet women. He said he loved reading erotic stories and often found himself jerking off, after reading them. He only wished he could meet someone and do half of the things, he has read about.

My name is Amber and I also live in Orlando, with her cousin. We are both huge WWE fans, but I'm more into the NXT brand and this one wrestler, in particular, known as Sami Zayn. My cousin and I just got jobs at the WWE Development and Training Center, in Orlando and as musch as I love to date, my job kept me busy and like Sami, I'm unable to meet guys. We both love reading erotic stories, as well, unlike him, I but never really "reacted" to them.

We decided to see where the friendship thing would go. However, after a few more emails, some sex-text messages and a little on-line role play, face to face was something else. I was getting cold feet, but after talking to him and finding out that we were so well suited for each other, hard wired for the same sexual kinks, and at that perfect age-old enough to know better but young enough to do it anyway. The chemistry was there and that was it…game on.  
Tuesday finally came. After several annoying delays, I finally got out of work and drove over to the motel. He'd texted me the room number... 1224. I got in the elevator, as my heart began pounding in my chest. I stepped off the elevator, found the room, knocked...and waited. Sami opened the door and my eyes bugged out of my head. My Sami, the man I had sent naked photos to, basically gave him my ideal sex scene, and NXT bad-boy…Sami Zayn, was my email-sex buddy. He pulled me into a darkened room, shut the door behind me and drew me into a warm embrace. Our lips met and without even giving this a second thought, I knew I wanted this and I'd already found the courage, to stay.

I sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off my shoes. We began slowly... Drinking wine, chatting a little about my day and his drive... Kissing... Kissing... Kissing. He drew me on top of him on the bed but I rolled to the side and coaxed him up beside me... More kisses... Then I pulled his shirt off over his head. To be fair I let him remove my shirt too. Then he deftly unhooked my bra and removed that as well.  
He gently and sweetly caressed and kissed my breasts, my nipples...I was so aroused... Nothing was on my mind, except him and his touch, his kiss, at that moment. With him nibbling and sucking on my nipples, I felt completely hungry with desire for completion. I arched my back and abandoned myself to waves of mini orgasms coursing through me.  
Sami was leaning over me, kissing my lips, my face and neck. I decided I wanted to feel all of him, now. I reached down, unbuckled his pants, found the snap and the zipper, and unzipped them carefully. He wasn't wearing shorts under them, so when I slipped them off his ass, he was stripped. I laid him back on the bed and began the blowjob I'd been promising him for weeks. I took his long, hard cock gently into my mouth and laved him with my tongue. I licked and sucked and stroked him. I could hear him sighing and groaning. He deserved this; he'd been so patient, waiting for me to be ready, talking me out of my tree more than once. I went deep onto his cock slipped down my throat. My nose was buried in his balls. I bobbed up and down, kept taking him to the deepest place. His hands petted my hair and I could hear the excitement building in his sighs.  
Reaching around my back, Sami had his hands in my pants, and he kept massaging my ass, trying to get closer to my pussy. Finally he said, "We gotta get you out of those things..." And I slipped off the bed and slid my pants down and off. Finally naked, we lay skin to skin and kissed some more. Our tongues danced as we explored each other's mouth. Sami reached a hand down and said, "God you are so wet..." He stroked his hand over my smooth waxed mound and let his middle finger trace the valley between my lips. He found my clit and worked it, wanting to give me one hard orgasmic release to relax me. It worked. I clutched at his shoulders and bucked against his hand. I experienced a huge, body wracking orgasm that left me breathless and so very eager to have his cock in my mouth. I went back down on him and stroked smoothly along his shaft as I decided to "lollipop" the head of his cock. Soon he rewarded me with a flood of warm cum, which I swallowed carefully. "Easy girl, easy... It's so sensitive..."  
I sat up and poured myself another glass of wine. It was cheap Arbor Mist, my request, and I was surprised that I wasn't feeling the effects of the alcohol one little bit. We joked about me being a cheap date...the bottle had a screw off top! But I like the flavor, what can I say...  
Since Sami had already blown a wad, he needed time to recover and we lay and talked... I told him about some of my wilder "sexploits" from my past, threesomes with a friend of mine and her boyfriend, getting a ride home from the airport with a stranger and being propositioned, and my counter proposal that began a yearlong "sex for cash" relationship. Sami stroked my arms and back and squeezed my ass. He had me purring in no time and resumed his exploration of my pussy. Much to my amazement, his tongue has me purring and clenching the sheets, as he brought me over the edge, at least two more times. Then, as if time stood still, he was up and ready to go again... It was something I'd anticipated for weeks, and I couldn't wait to be filled up with Sami's gorgeous hard cock. He climbed up over me on the bed and slid between my legs, nudging them apart. The head of his cock lined up with my pussy and he slid it home in one easy stroke, saying, "Damn girl you are so tight!" He put his arm under one of my knees and stretched me wide, stroking in. He held himself up on sinewy muscular arms and we both watched his cock slide in and out of my bare pussy. It was so hot... His cock stroked right along my G-spot and I was seeing explosions of color behind my eyes.  
We fucked like that for a while, but he knew my favorite position, and one I never get, is doggy style... So he pulled back and I flipped onto my front side and up on my knees. I stuffed a pillow under my tummy and he slipped his tool into me, perfectly. It was just how I imagined... Sami had his hands on my hips as he banged me from behind, and I could feel him occasionally slide his hand down to my ass checks to squeeze and spread them. He directed me, saying, "Put your hand under you, play with your clit..." When I did I felt his cock sliding in and out. My fingers stroked his shaft and cupped his balls as they slapped against my ass. It felt so damned good... I ground down on his cock and grasped the sheets. "Yess... Fuckit…Fuckit...OH God! yes," I was pretty incoherent. I told him to pull my hair, so he grabbed a handful and tugged firmly. This sent me reeling into another hard orgasm. Once when I bucked back against him I almost threw him backward off the bed, but he was anchored hard holding onto my hips. I came hard, two or three times, getting plowed from behind. He withdrew and flipped me over, saying "I'm gonna cum and I want to be kissing you when I do." Sliding back home, his cock jack hammered my pussy and I could feel his tension build until he exploded and came deep inside me. He leaned down and kissed my lips, stroking the inside of my mouth with his tongue, which I sucked like I sucked his cock. He collapsed and rolled over, exhausted. We were both covered with a sheen of sweat, and we caught our breath.  
The temperature in the room was ideal, not hot and not cold... I slid the light sheet up over me and snuggled into the niche of his shoulder. In the afterglow we talked about past relationships, crazy exes, sneaking around and the do's and don't's we learned along the way. It was a wonderful first tryst. We were so comfortable with each other and so relaxed in the afterglow. Since he was on his way north to another destination and had a 4-hour drive, we cleaned up and loaded up our stuff to go. I was worried for him, because he had so far to go and hadn't slept much in two nights, being all wound up anticipating our date. He texted me when he'd arrived safely and we both slept well that night. Damn the sex was awesome. Very incredible and perfect. 


	8. After School Play Date (Cena n Orton)

After School Play Date

Why am I so nervous about this? We haven't been together for very long, but I still trust him. I know nothing bad will happen to me. We had talked about it a few days ago, but hadn't decided whether we wanted to try it. This morning, when he left for work, I made up my mind. I went to the store to pick up what I needed, and hurried home to get ready before I changed my mind.  
I went into the bathroom to start my transformation. First, I got out the shaving cream, a razor, and a towel, and sat on the edge of the tub. I shaved my legs until they were smooth. Next came something I had never done before, but always wanted to try. I slathered shaving cream all over my pussy and carefully shaved it clean. When I used the washcloth to rinse it off, I got a little tingle in my clit. Oh, yes, this is going to be fun today. I stood up, dried off, and walked to the mirror. John loves when I wear my hair down, but today is a special day. Today, my hair is going to be in pigtails.  
Now back to the bedroom to change my clothes. First the plain white cotton panties. I bought a plaid mini skirt and white button down blouse, similar to the uniforms the girls in private schools have to wear. White knee-hi socks and black patent leather Mary Jane's complete the look. I walked over to the full-length mirror hanging on the door, and stared. I looked like a little schoolgirl. He was going to love it.  
The clock in the kitchen chimed four times. Only half an hour until he came home. I had to hurry up, or the surprise would be broken. He liked having a cold pop when he came home, so I got it ready for him. Filled a glass with ice and brought it into the living room, along with a can of pop. I set it on the end table next to his side of the couch, then sat down to wait. I didn't have to wait very long until I heard his car pull into the driveway. I stood up and walked to the front door, ready to greet him.  
"Baby girl, I'm home," he called out as he opened the front door. He stopped just inside the door and stared at me. What I didn't see was his friend and business associate, Whistling, he said, "Baby, what's this all about?" He closed the door behind himself and turned to face me again. Randy just smiled as he stood next to John. Looking shy, I said, "Well, Daddy, I'm just happy to see you home after work. Your little girl missed you. Did you have a good day?"  
Getting into the role, he said, "Well, it is definitely improving by the minute. Spin around baby. Let Daddy see your outfit." I made sure I twirled quickly several times, so he could see the white panties under my skirt. Randy smiled and asked if this was something she did on a regular basis. "No, it isn't Randy. We talked about it but never really planned it", John said.  
"Mm, baby girl, you look so sexy in your school clothes. I bet the boys at school all say the same thing. They probably all want to get into your panties and do naughty things to you." He looked stern. "Have you been naughty with any of them baby?" I looked down. "No, Daddy, I have never been naughty with anyone. I don't know how to do anything like that. I don't even know how to kiss like the other girls do." "Baby girl, would you like Daddy and his friend to show to show you a few things, so you will be ready when a boy wants to take you on a date to do naughty things?"  
I smiled. "Oh, yes Daddy. Would you do that for me? Please?" He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Of course, baby girl. I love you, and want to take care of you. If that means helping you to be ready for sex, then I'll do what I can. First, I'll teach you how to kiss." "Oh, I know how to do that already. I kiss you on the cheek every night before bed." "No, sweetheart, I mean kissing someone on the mouth, not on the cheek. That's what people do when they like each other a lot. Come over here baby girl. Randy and I want to really kiss you." Randy smiled as John walked his "daughter" over to Randy.

Randy held my head in his hands and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes as he bent his head toward mine. Softly, slowly, he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth. The kiss lasted what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. He stopped and stepped back. I opened my eyes. "Very good, Danielle. You learn quickly. Shall we try another type of kiss?""Oh yes Daddy. What kind are you going to teach me now?" "It is called French kissing. I'm going to stick my tongue between your lips. When I do, open your lips slightly. You will enjoy this too." John leaned down toward me and I closed my eyes. His arms went around me, and mine around him. I felt his lips brush against mine softly. He licked my bottom lip. When I felt his tongue, I parted my lips slightly to let it in. Our tongues danced around each other. When we broke the kiss this time, I sighed. "Mm baby girl, I like how fast you are learning. Let's go into the bedroom and see what else I can teach you." We walked into the bedroom and then he and Randy both sat on the edge of the bed. He motioned for me to stand in front of him, so I did. He spread his legs, and I stood between them. Our role-playing was turning me on, and I could tell he was getting that way too.  
"Have you ever had anyone undress you, baby girl?", he asked, as he and Randy began to touch me. "Well, you used to when I was little, but I've never had a boy do it before," I said. "Would you like it if I unbuttoned your blouse?" "Mm, oh yes I would Daddy." He slowly unbuttoned my blouse, starting at my neck. Every time he exposed bare skin, he licked me there. I wasn't wearing a bra under my blouse. When he finished the last button, he opened it and pulled it away from my breasts. I heard him moan his appreciation for what he was viewing. He flicked a finger over my left nipple, causing it to harden like a little pebble. I shuddered with pleasure as he did the same to my right nipple. He removed my blouse from my arms and tossed it on the floor. I stood there topless as he decided how to proceed.  
Stroking one finger up and down between my breasts, he asked, "How does my baby girl like her lessons so far?" "Mm, Daddy, I'm really enjoying myself. But I have a question." "Go ahead baby. Ask Daddy anything you want." "Well, I feel this wet stuff in my panties, and it started when you were touching me. Why is it happening?" "Baby girl, that is just your body's way of telling you that it is enjoying what happening to you. If you weren't getting wet, it would mean that I wasn't doing a very good job. Since your panties are getting wet, we should take those off. But I have to take your shoes off first. Lift your right foot and set it on my leg. Ok now your left. There, your shoes are off now. We'll leave your socks on. They look so sexy on you. Now Randy's going to take your skirt off, so we can get to your panties. Turn around so he can unbutton and unzip your skirt."  
I turned around and Randy slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my skirt. He slid it, along with my panties, down my legs. He leaned over and softly kissed each cheek, then turned me around. He smiled in surprise at my bald pussy. I gave him a wicked grin, knowing I did the right thing. He reached out and brushed his fingers over my bald pussy, making me shudder in pleasure. "Mm, Danielle, your uncle Randy likes your soft, shaven pussy, a lot" I moaned at his touch. I could feel my juices running down my leg. He noticed it too. "Mm, I can tell you are enjoying yourself. But you are making a mess. I'm going to have to clean you up."  
Do I need to get a wash cloth?" "No, baby girl, I'm going to clean you up with my tongue. Lie over here on your back. I am going to teach you about oral pleasures. Spread your legs for me baby girl, please. I want to lick up your juices." I lie on the bed, wiggling in anticipation. I knew what was coming, but I had to pretend I had never been licked before. If I had known how turned on I was going to be, I'd have tried this a long time ago. I spread my legs, watching him climb between them. He knelt there, staring at my bald pussy. I could tell he liked it, because he was licking his lips. I couldn't wait to feel his tongue on my lower lips. He reached out, and lightly touched my bald pussy, watching me wiggle more with pleasure. He softly traced a path around my lips, never parting them. I purred my contentment. "Hmm, sounds like my baby like this." "Oh, yes Daddy I do," I said, moving around on the bed, purring again.  
Randy went to work on Danielle's breasts, "I'm gonna show you how boys like to suck on your nipples and make you enjoy yourself, even more. He took on nipple in his teeth and slowly sucked on it. His hand grabbed the other one and he began to massage it. John looked up and saw that Randy and Danielle were engaged in kissing and touching. "I see you are practicing your lessons. That's a good girl because practice makes perfect", John said as he went back to exploring Danielle's pussy.  
"I bet my baby girl will like this too." His touch was firmer, moving over and around my lips. I moaned my approval, and noticed his smile widened, and his pants got tighter. He was as turned on by this as I was. He leaned over, and kissed my lower lips. I moaned louder. He ran his tongue over my pussy, covering every inch. He found my slit, probing a little deeper. I heard his sigh of satisfaction as he found the home of my sweet nectar. Using both thumbs, he parted my lips. He flicked my clit, making me shudder. His tongue moved deeper, licking as much of my sweet nectar as he could. I moaned and shook my head side to side. He stopped and looked at me. "Does my little girl like what her Daddy is doing to her? Does this feel good?" "Mm, yes Daddy. It feels so good. Please don't stop. You're making me feel so good." "Oh, baby girl, you taste so sweet, like honey. I love the way you taste. And I love watching your face when you get turned on. You are so beautiful, little one. What do you want me to do? Can you say the words to Daddy? Do you want to cum?"  
"Oh, Daddy, I want you to lick my pussy 'til I scream. Stick your fingers in me. Please make your little girl cum." With that, he plunged two fingers into my wet waiting pussy and sucked on my clit. I tossed my head from side to side, moaning. Suddenly, I sat up and screamed as wave after wave of orgasm washed over me. He didn't stop, but picked up speed. I came again, quicker than before. He had a hard time keeping his mouth locked onto my clit, with me wriggling on the bed like I was. I came at least two more times before he stopped. When he lifted his face, I could see my juices all over his mouth.  
"Damn, baby girl," he said, wiping his mouth on his shirtsleeve. "You are really an eager student. Is there anything else you would like to learn?" "Well, I've heard some of the girls talk about intercourse, but they say it hurts. So I don't know if I want to try it." "Baby, it only hurts the very first time. But after that, it feels oh so good. Would you like to try it? Would my baby girl like to learn how to make love?"  
"Oh, please Daddy, please? I really wanna learn how to make love. What do I have to do Daddy?" "Spread your legs as wide as you can, baby. I'm going to make love to you. Yes, that's right. Now, lift your legs and rest your feet on my shoulders. Oh, yeah. You have sexy legs, baby girl. This will give me better penetration. You'll be able to feel my whole cock inside you. Now, the first time that I put my hard cock inside you, it might hurt a little. But the pain will go away. Then all you will feel is the pleasurable feelings. Each time you make love to a boy, you won't feel any pain, unless he doesn't do it right."  
He let just the tip of his hard cock rub against my lips, parting them. Holding it with one hand, he rubbed my clit a little, making me moan again. Ever so slowly, he inched his way into my warm and wet pussy. He waited a moment, then inched back out. He held my legs against his chest, rocking in and out of me. "Pinch her nipples, Randy girl. That way she can fell the sensations at one time." So of course, I did. It was so wonderful, his hard cock filling me up while I pinched my nipples. I looked over and saw Randy's cock pointed at my lips. "Daddy, what do I do with pole", I asked. John looked at me and said, "You know how you like to suck on lollipops? Well, you want to do that to your uncle Randy. Suck and lick him like you do your lollipops" I took Randy's cock in my mouth as John entered me. "Mm…Daddy that feels so good…" "Oh, baby girl, I love your sexy body, the way it opens to me when I make love to you. You make Daddy's cock so hard. Do you like it slow like this, or do you want Daddy to pump his hard throbbing cock faster and deeper into your wet hot pussy? Tell Daddy what you want. Do you want to cum?" He was moving ever so slowly in and out of my pussy while he was talking to me. I was getting so hot that I couldn't stand it. I was whipping my head side to side on the pillow, as I sucked on Randy's thick cock.

I released him, just to answer John. "Oh…Daddy…please…faster…pump me faster…deeper…I want to cum…I love having your hard cock inside me." With that, he started fucking me, moving his cock faster and deeper into my waiting wet pussy. I felt Randy go even faster, in my mouth, as I pumped my hips forward, meeting John's every thrust. I let go of my breasts and grabbed onto the bed, twisting the sheets in my fingers. Randy popped out of my mouth and began to herk off, just as my orgasm started. "Mm…ohhhh…yesss…Daddy…faster…faster…I'm going to cum-mm-mm," I shouted. He thrust deep once more. I stiffened, and came what felt like buckets. With a roar, he shot his cum inside my pussy, just as Randy released himself on my face and chest. I could feel our combined juices flowing out of my filled pussy and down my ass. He let my legs down, as he rolled off me and stayed at my side, along with Randy, who was on the other.

"All I can say is wow," John said, panting. "I have never seen you so wet before baby girl. This really turned you on, didn't it? The role playing?" "Oh, my love, it did, it really did," I said, leaning over to kiss him before I turned to Randy and kissed him. "I know we had talked about trying it sometime, but never really said whether we were going to or not. I woke up this morning, and it felt right, to do it today."  
"Baby, keep having days like this. Please. I really enjoyed it, if you couldn't tell. I can't remember the last time my cock was that hard, or when I came so hard. And this bald pussy," he said, stroking it, making me purr. "I love it. You are such a sensual woman. So, was this a one time thing, or will you shave it more often for me?" "Mm, honey bear, now that I know you like it, I'll definitely do it more often." Suddenly, my stomach growled. I giggled, and looked at the clock. "Well, guess it's time for dinner now. Let's see what's in the kitchen for dinner, Daddy and uncle Randy." I giggled again as we got up and made our way to the kitchen.


	9. Nurse Makes A House Call (Tyler Breeze)

Nurse Amber Makes A House Call

Amber was getting ready for her date. She had waited almost 3 weeks to see her boyfriend, Tyler Breeze. He was a wrestler with the WWE's Developmental program called NXT and for the last 3 weeks, he had been touring all over Florida, doing shows and getting his name out there. He finally got back to Orlando and went to the workout center. He did his normal routine and then he felt something pull. He was able to get a ride home and he thanked his lucky stars that he had gotten an apartment on the first floor. He called his girlfriend and dreaded having to cancel, for tonight, but he knew he wouldn't have a good time. Tyler sighed into the telephone. "I'm sorry Amber, but I pulled something in my back when I was lifting weights. I think we'd better postpone our date tonight." Amber said that she was disappointed, but she understood. Then a sly smile crossed her face. "Oh baby, I was so looking forward to wrapping my lips around that hard cock of yours," she pouted into the phone. "Come on sweetie, don't do that to me. I really am in pain here!" Just as Tyler said that he wrapped his hand around his dick. "What else were you looking forward to doing tonight?" he asked huskily.

"Well, I wanted to get you naked and rub my hot body all over yours," Amber panted into the phone. "I wanted to suck and kiss every inch of you, especially that fabulous dick of yours." Tyler's hand began jerking faster. Amber continued, "I wanted to roll my tongue around, and tease the head, and put all of you in my mouth. Then I wanted to climb on top of you and have you suck my nipples until I cried out. I was going to turn and suck on your hard dick while you sucked on my wet pussy until we both couldn't stand it anymore and we both came in a massive burst, together." As Amber finished telling Sean her foiled plans, Tyler came in one massive burst. "Um...Amber, baby I sure do wish you could be here tonight. I'm sorry for messing up our plans. Can I take a rain check?" "Sure Tyler, just call me when you're feeling better."  
They hung up the phone, turned on and hot. "To hell with that," Amber muttered. She put on a white tank top and tight white jeans. She got her keys and her purse and was out the door in a flash. Ten minutes later Amber was ringing Tyler's doorbell. Tyler opened the door with a quizzical look on his face. "Amber, I thought..." Amber interrupted him, "Nurse Amber is here to take care of you, Tyler. I just couldn't sit around thinking of you in all that pain." She went passed him, grabbed his hand and slowly led him to his bedroom. Tyler stammered, "Amber...we can't..." "Don't you worry about a thing, Tyler, your nurse is here to take good care of you." Amber led him back to the bed where he'd been laying with a heating pad. She had him lay down on his stomach. Tyler watched her pull her tank top off and throw it on the floor, followed by her white jeans and then her white panties. He already had his shirt off, so Amber softly tugged his gym shorts off and threw them on top of her clothes on the floor. She straddled him and began rubbing his back, softly massaging first his shoulders, her thumbs digging into him, then her fingers pressed into his arms, and down the middle of his back. Her hands massaged down, down until she was kneading his tight ass. She dipped and rubbed her nipples lightly over his bare back and he opened his eyes in surprise.  
She whispered into his ear, "Where does it hurt?" "Oh, all over nurse," he said with a sly smile.  
Amber straightened her body out and she began gently and teasingly rubbing her tits across his back and down his ass. She alternated massaging, kissing, dipping, caressing and rubbing. Tyler tried to move but she held him down. She dipped her lips down onto an area and then dipped a breast down, brushing it lightly over him. She bent down and kissed and licked both ass cheeks and rubbed her nipples lightly across them. She kissed and rubbed all over him until he was moaning and pleading with her to let him turn over. She lay down on top of him, rubbing the length of herself gently all over him, pushing her mound into his ass while she kissed his ear and his neck. Tyler tried to reach back to touch her but she pulled his hands up above his head and told him to keep them there while she continued to taunt him with her hands and mouth and body. Finally, she gently turned him over, keeping his hands above his head. "The nurse is here to take care of you Tyler, just lay back and relax." She moved the heating pad under his ass. He could feel the warmth of it as he felt her move over the top of him, repeating what she had done to his back. Tyler let out a shudder as she dipped and kissed his nipples, then rubbed her nipples over the wet area. She moved her mouth down, running her tongue along his abs, then she brushed her nipples over the wet spot. Her tongue ran down the insides of his thighs while her hands kneaded his chest. Finally when he thought he couldn't stand it another minute, Amber wrapped her lips around his hard dick and pushed all of him in her mouth. She moved slowly, following the motion of her mouth with her hand. Tyler began to move and push his hips up towards her, but she put her hands on his hips and kept him still. She moved down until her hands were on his dick and her mouth took in his balls. Amber's tongue played with his balls and then moved back up to tease the tip of his dick. "Please Amber, let me move..." he begged.  
Silently she pushed her breasts together and titty fucked him until he was moaning and desperate to move but she wouldn't let him. Every time he started to move, she forced him to stay still. She titty fucked and sucked his cock until it was so hard she could tell it was going to explode any minute. She sat up and straddled him, pushing him into her in one quick movement. He gasped but she pushed her hands down on his shoulders keeping him still. She began to move slowly on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and began caressing his nipples while she moved up and down over his cock, pushing him in and out, torturously slow at first, then gradually faster and faster. Tyler opened his eyes and watched her bounce up and down and tried to reach for her tits. She immediately pulled his hands and arms back up over his head and this time she held them there with one hand. She leaned down and put her breasts in his mouth and allowed him to suck hard while she continue to move on top of him.  
He could feel her hot wetness as she moved him in and out of her. He could feel the heat on his ass. She could feel herself spiraling into orgasm and she let go completely, moaning her pleasure into his ear. As soon as the last spasms stopped she sat up and turned so she was riding him with her ass facing him. She rode him as fast and hard as she could, holding his legs down with her hands until she could feel him coming hard. She climbed off, taking his cock in her mouth again, cleaning him off until she sucked him dry and his moans gradually stopped. She stretched out next to him and caressed the hair on his chest.  
"I didn't know nurses made house calls," he said softly. "Only for very special patients," she whispered back. She pulled the blanket up over them and just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard Tyler say, "Um, Nurse Amber, my back still hurts, do you think you could give me another treatment?" She laughed and said, "Your nurse is on call 24/7. Maybe I'll let you use your hands this time." He reached for her as she got to work once more.


	10. Dreams Come True (Kofi n Xavier)

Dreams Come True

Just so you know, I've been dating Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods, for a while now. We met at the WWE Spring Fling and since I liked both guys, I decided to date them, at the same time, but neither knows about the other one. I keep the dates away from their place and we always have sex at my apartment. This is my story of how we all became one, after a simple mis-understanding.

Tonight was Kofi's night, so we decided on Italian food and a movie, before we got down to the fun and games. Kofi arrived on time, around 7pm, and we had a nice dinner. Usually we would go right to bed and watch our movie, then get into our love making session. However, tonight was a special night. It seems as though Kofi was getting his call up to the main roster of the WWE, so this called for a special night. We walked into the living room and then I pushed him down on the couch, and straddled him. I ran my nails through his hair, rubbed my titties all up against him, and kissed him like I had never kissed him before in my life. I nibbled on his ear, kissed his neck, kissed his lips, kissed him like he was the main course on the buffet and I was a hungry woman. Hungry for Kofi. As I kissed him, I slowly moved my hands off his head, and down to his waist, where I slipped my hands under his sweater and ran my hands all over him.

"You've been working out." He cracked a grin. "A guy's got to watch his figure, you know."  
I laughed out loud, and resumed kissing him. I felt his hands on my titties. I'd missed that, too. "I love you, baby." "I love you, too, sweetness." I ran my nails down his torso, down to his waist, and reached for his pants. I quickly found the zipper, and tugged on it. "Missed me?" I slid down his front, going out of my way to brush my titties against his crotch. "What do you think?" I loved hearing him make those noises he makes when I'm working his cock. And I worked it. I worked him over like I haven't in a long while. In between his sexy male noises, I thought I heard him trying to say words. Then I let his cock pop out of my mouth. I looked up at him. "What's that, baby?" "I've missed you, too. I want to eat your pussy." "Do you want to eat my pussy?" "Oh, god, Danielle, I want to eat your pussy." "Well then, why don't we switch places?" he grinned. "Sounds good to me." I laughed out loud yet again. It was good to share laughter with him again, as well as all the other things we've shared. I stood up, so he could stand. Then I sat down. I was surprised when Kofi sat next to me, and began to kiss me, just the way I kissed him. He played with my tits through my sweater! God, that turned me on even more.  
Then he slowly made his way down, so he was on his knees. I willingly spread my legs for him, and hooked the heels of my boots on his coffee table. Kofi slowly pushed my skirt up. I saw his face light up. I giggled. "What, baby?" "Just like I thought. No panties." I laughed louder. But the laughter was cut off in a gasp, as he bent down and began licking the folds of my pussy. I'd missed this, too.  
Oh my god, his tongue felt so damn good on my pussy! He'd certainly lost none of his skill in this important area of lovemaking. When I felt his tongue nuzzle my clit, that just sent me over the edge. I began to squeal and squirm. I arched my back off the couch, thrusting my breasts out. I grabbed his hair and pushed his face closer! "Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna ... Ooooohhhhhh!"  
And I sank back down, satisfied. I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat. "Oh god, baby." "Now, I need to finish that blow job", I said as I looked at him. "Works for me." We switched places again. Kofi's cock needed little convincing to get hard again. This time I worked his cock mercilessly. No teasing this time, just nice sucking, to my own private rhythm. "Danielle, I'm going to cum!" I kept sucking. I pulled back just in time to get a big white blob of man goop right on my face. God, he came hard. I cleaned myself up and then he said, "Now, I'm ready for my WWE debut" and with that I kissed him again. Once he left, I went to sleep and dreamed about the day that I would see him on Monday Night Raw and then I could tell everyone, "That's my guys up there".

The next night was my date night with Xavier. The only problem was I forgot that my place was being painted and we would have no where to go. He said that Kofi had been called to Tampa because he was needed for a special event, for NXT, so they would have the apartment t themselves. He picked me up and we went out for sinner and then back to his place. I had no idea what their place looked like, but upon entering, you would have no idea that two single guys lived here. It was spotless and very well decorated. "You guys did this yourself?", I asked. "Not really, this is a standard apartment for the WWE wrestlers. The only place we get to customize, is the bedroom", he said as he led me down the hallway. There was a room on each side and the bathroom, at the end of it. Xavier opened his bedroom door and you could definitely see his heritage, come alive. The room was huge. He had a sitting area, his bed, nightstand, dresser and walk-in closet. To be honest, I was jealous of his room. "This is really nice", I said as I sat down and before I knew it, Xavier was taking control

I undressed her and the smell of her and her body were getting the best of me. I prayed she didn't notice still again I was sporting a hard on. This time she did (she may have before but ignored it or chose not to comment) and she said, "It looks like you are happy that I am here" and I replied "Yes I am". I took her around the waist and pulled her into me and kissed her and she kissed me back. We were kissing and hugging and sparks started I think for both of us. She took off her clothes and was completely naked, as she climbed on the bed and motioned for me to join her. I sat next to her and the she kissed me with such passion that I knew I had to have her right then and right there. I asked her to help me remove my tee shirt and my shorts and after she removed my shorts she could see my cock looking right at her.

She took my cock in her hands as she massaged it and then licked the pre cum off the head and then looked up at me and I told her to go ahead if you like giving blow jobs as I love receiving them. She licked and she sucked and she made me forget all about the throbbing pain in my ankle and took care of the throbbing of my cock which was like that throughout dinner. She then tended to my big full black balls that were about ready to pop. She took my cock out of her mouth and straddled herself up to my erection and slid it slowly in her ever so wet clean shaved naked pussy. She worked herself on my cock and I moaned with pleasure. No woman has ever made me feel this good. I felt like I was taken to another world and she got off and asked if she could ride me from behind but didn't want to hurt me or my ankle and I said "Hell yeah".  
She road me like a cowgirl and I could feel that I was about to cum and I shouted, "I've got to cum" and she got over and positioned her mouth at the tip of my cock as I started to release a hot load down her throat. She commented "I forgot to mention that I swallow. Next load I want to wear on my face and my chest". Next load I thought to myself; I guess she likes me. We went to bed and slept until nine o'clock. When I finally got up, I saw her in the kitchen, wearing my shirt and making breakfast. She was making my favorites, which was pancakes and sausage with eggs over easy. We had our coffee and breakfast and hugged and kissed and made love all over again.

Noon time came and as she was getting herself cleaned up, Kofi came home. "Hey bro, what's up?", he said as he set his bag down. I looked around and prayed that Danielle didn't come out of the shower, but it was too late. Just as Kofi shut the refrigerator door, he saw her coming down the hall. She stopped and looked from him to me and back to him. "So, this is what you do when I'm gone?", he said to her. She explained that she had been dating both of us and that's when I said, "Are you serious?" She went on to say that she liked both of us and couldn't bare to end it. We sat down and talked it out and came to a really good compromise…she dates both us and we all have sex together, which we gladly started later that night. 


	11. Losing It (The Shield)

Losing It

I had the perfect life. I was dating Roman Reigns, of the WWE, and my two best friends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, were very supportive. I had no idea that one night would change the rest of my life. The three of them shared an apartment and it was nice and all, but it didn't leave me and Roman much privacy. One night, I got a text, supposedly from Roman asking him to meet me at the apartment, because Dean and Seth were going out and we'd have the place all to ourselves. I arrived at the apartment and let myself in. "Roman?" I called out, as I entered his dark apartment. I switched on a lamp on a nearby table and made my way towards the back of the room. "Roman?" I called again, a little louder. I went to Roman's room and the next thing I know, I was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the bed. When I rolled over, I saw Dean and he wasn't a happy camper. "Sorry to disappoint you, doll face, but Roman and Seth aren't her".

Dean knew he was good-looking and he knew he could have any woman that he wanted; which is why I had no idea why he even thought about me. I never saw him as anything other then a friend, but in his mind, he was going to have me, one way or another. He kissed me lightly and then he quickly changed. He crawled on top of me and used his strong legs to spread mine apart. He lifted up my skirt and removed my panties with such a force, that I didn't have any idea what was going on. Before I knew what was happening, he was holding my wrists together with one hand as the other came crashing down across my face. The blow stung, tears instantly sprang to my eyes. "You've been nothing but a tease." he said fiercely. "But not anymore. I'm gonna fuck your brains out, and you're gonna let me." I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me. "Please Dean, stop!" I was on the edge of hysteria.

He saw the look of fear in my eyes, and he laughed menacingly. He let go of my wrists, bringing both of his hands down onto my tits, grabbing and pulling the flesh. I pushed against his shoulders, fighting him, trying to get him off of me, but to no avail. He laughed again. "Go ahead, tire yourself out...it'll be even easier for me to shove my dick up your tight pussy!" I started to cry, because I knew he was right. Then I heard the front door open but before I could say anything, he clamped a hand tight over my mouth. "Don't even think about it, bitch!" he whispered, his face right up next to mine. "You try to make noise, Roman or Seth will come in here...but they won't come in here to rescue you! He's wanted to fuck you for a long time, too. So I wouldn't call attention to this if I were you!" I knew my fate was sealed. I relaxed my body. He chuckled. "Good girl. Now just stay that way. You might just enjoy this!"

What seemed like hours, was only minutes. When Dean finished with me, he got up and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I ran out of his room, wrapped in a blanket, and found Roman and Seth. I didn't need to say a word…they knew. Then, as if time stood still, I saw my two best friends, attack their partner and then I heard a gun shot. Roman came out and said it was all over and that we needed to leave. "Don't worry, Seth will take care of everything. Let's get you cleaned up and put this whole thing behind us", Roman said as he grabbed my coat and walked me out to this car. I looked back and saw Seth standing with a gun in his hand and a smile on his face. As much as I loved Seth and Dean, Roman was the one that I really wanted.

It's been almost a year since that fateful night and I still have nightmares. Not about the killing, but the sex and the fact that I had come to the realization that I had indeed liked the way he made my body feel. Roman and I celebrated my birthday and later that night, he gave me a very special present.

Roman laid me on the bed and lifted my shirt up. He licked his lips hungrily and began to devour my bra-clad boobs. I turned my ahead away and shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore his teeth and tongue on my bare flesh, but my body was becoming excited. He lifted my bra up, totally exposing my breasts. My hands began clenching the sheets; damn my body for reacting this way! I didn't want this...I wasn't ready! But the burning wetness I felt between my legs said otherwise...  
After my tits were red from his attentions, he made his way down my flat stomach, leaving a trail of wetness with his tongue. My body let out a sigh, and I could feel his sinister smile against my skin. He traced circles around my belly button as his hands undid the button and zipper on my jeans. He lifted my hips up with little effort; my body was like jello to his touch. He slid my jeans down my long legs, and my underwear quickly followed. I felt violated, but at the same time extremely turned on. I noticed the approving gaze he was giving my pussy - I kept it almost completely shaved, with a small patch of hair at the top and along the edges near my lips. He pulled me to a standing position beside the bed none-to-gently, pulling my shirt completely off and disposing of my bra. I stood before him completely naked.  
"Take off my shorts." he demanded huskily. He pushed me down to my knees and I timidly raised my hands to the waistband of his underwear. I hooked my thumbs around the elastic and slid them down slowly, fear and a little excitement causing my hands to tremble. His cock sprung out of it's confinements, standing straight up just inches from my face. He had told me that he was about 7 inches long and 2 inches wide, but I knew he was bigger than that. The bulbous head was three shades of purple and throbbing from his massive erection.  
"Take it in your mouth..." he whispered, pushing his hips toward my face. I clamped my mouth shut, my instincts taking control. He forced the head on my lips, but I refused to open my mouth. Suddenly, I felt a pain sear through the back of my head - he had reached behind me and yanked a handful of my hair. I cried out in pain, giving him enough time to shove his cock deep into my mouth. I gagged and almost bit down, but I caught myself in time. He was choking me, but I knew he would not pull out, so I forced myself to relax. He grabbed the back of my head and forced my face up and down his long, thick shaft. I was totally disgusted, but there was nothing I could do. He was plunging his dick in and out of my mouth, face-fucking me for all he was worth. He quickened his pace, and I just knew that I was going to throw up if he forced himself any farther down my throat. I felt his body begin to tense and with one final thrust, he shoved all 7 inches down my throat.  
"Oh Jesus...oh fuck..." he moaned as his body jerked violently, his cum shooting down my throat. "Swallow it all bitch!" he whispered, as if I had any choice. He held his body still, his cock still deep in my throat, my nose pressed against his stomach. Just when I thought I was going to suffocate, he slid his member out of my mouth with a sickening "plop". I fell forward, gasping for breath, coughing and gagging. He fell across the bed, chest heaving. "Not the best blowjob I've ever had, but you'll have it down in no time." The room was silent save for the sounds of our breathing for a few seconds, until he climbed off the bed and picked me up off the floor. He threw me onto the bed unceremoniously, my ass on the edge and my feet on the floor. He kneeled down between my legs and dived into my hot snatch. The feel of his tongue on my pussy was incredible. My body began to squirm beneath his touch, and I could feel my juices flowing freely down my legs. He sucked on my lips, slid his tongue in and out of my hole and breathed lightly on my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. My hips began to rock up and down, and he wrapped his arms under my legs, resting his hands on my hips. He positioned himself so that his tongue was deep inside me and his nose was resting lightly on my clit, so that every time I moved a tingling jolt shot through my body.  
"Oh God..." I moaned. He withdrew his tongue and shoved a finger up my pussy. I was caught by surprise and let out a squeal. He worked his finger in and out, then shoved another in. I had finger-fucked myself in the past, but his fingers were much larger than mine, and my pussy walls were stretching around them. The pain was intense, but it felt so good. I began to ride his fingers, my juices pouring down his hand. He was still licking and sucking my pussy lips, teasing my clit, holding me right at the edge of orgasm. "Please...oh please..." I cried. "Please what?" he asked innocently, still sliding his fingers in and out of me. "Please...oh God...please make me cum!" I choked out the words. This was all the encouragement he needed. He removed his fingers from my sopping snatch and in one fell swoop, he buried his cock inside my steaming hole. I felt my cherry burst and cried out in pain, but it only lasted a brief moment. It was replaced by an electric sensation coursing through my veins as I instantly began to climax.

"Oh fuck yes!" I said as he began to pound fervently. I could feel his balls slapping my ass. My pussy was stretched to the max. "Christ you are tight!" he said hoarsely. My back arched as my body was wracked by yet another orgasm. He wanted to go deeper, so he pulled me up to a sitting position, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He picked me up and held me tight to him, his cock pushing against my stomach. I thought I was going to die from the intense feelings shooting through my entire body. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as he began to walk around the room, causing his cock to bounce ever so slightly. His mouth encompassed my tits, nibbling and sucking, sending me over the edge for the third time. The exertion of holding me up and fucking me at the same time soon took it's toll, and he walked back over to the bed. This time he laid down, keeping me on top.  
"Ride my dick baby!" he said lustily. I placed my hands on his chest to hold myself up and I used my legs muscles to slide myself up and down his thick shaft. I leaned forward slightly so that my clit rubbed against his skin as I rode up and down. He played with my swinging tits as I impaled myself again and again. He was ready to cum, so he flipped us over and shoved himself into me with renewed force. I thought for sure that he was going to rip me wide open. He pushed his cock into me harder and harder, his hands clutching my breasts in a death-grip. With a thunderous groan, he buried himself to the hilt and his body tensed, his seed pumping into me. He rode his orgasm through to the end, stream after stream of hot gooey sweetness, pouring down my love canal. This caused me to cum once again, my pussy clamping down on his rod, pumping him dry. When we were both finished cumming, he collapsed on top of me, crushing my tender flesh, his dick quickly softening inside me. I had never felt anything so intense.

"That was amazing." he whispered in my ear as he began to kiss and lick my face and throat. He caressed my body as my breathing returned to normal. I finally looked him in the eye, and this time I didn't see the frustration or the anger. But the look of lust was still there, and I knew that this would not be the last time this happened. The thought of his massive cock buried inside of me sent another bolt of fire between my legs, and I knew it was going to be a long night...


	12. Prince Devitt Meets His Princess (NXT)

Prince Devitt Meets His Princess 

I couldn't remember a moment I felt more excited than this. OK, maybe when I got signed to the WWE Development Program. My name is Fergal Devitt, but I'm known in the ring as Prince Devitt. For the 100th time, in past one hour, I was looking at the mirrored wall beside me and making sure I looked fine. I was afraid she would be unhappy, with my looks. I never had a problem with my looks before. In my country's standards I was a good looking and handsome guy and I knew it...but will that be enough for her? She was a very beautiful woman and someone that every man would dream of being with. I was wondering whether my heartbeat could be heard by others who are standing nearby me. It was that much louder than I ever felt in my life. I looked at the clock above me and then at my watch. Both of them were running at a snail's pace. The time showed 7:20pm and her plane had landed 20 minutes ago, but she was nowhere to seen. There were lots of seats vacant in the sitting area, but I couldn't sit. I was walking, sitting, standing, doing anything I could to stop the nervousness and anxiety, I was feeling. She told me she would be wearing a black and blue shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

I know you may think this is funny, but to be honest, I haven't even met her. I've seen pictures of her, but as we all know, pictures can be deceiving. I was hoping this was not the case. We met on an adult chat line and immediately we hit it off. My user ID was Prince Charming and hers was "Princess Amber". After familiarizing with each other in the public forum, I sent a private message to her with the fear in my mind for thousand times whether she will reject me or not reply for it. But when I saw the reply on the next day on my computer I was elated and relieved. Our communications were always about sex. She was a more of a "Sex Teacher" for me than a friend. Because she was teaching me the things which I did not know about, like how to give pleasure to woman and what women think about sex...the real picture. Not the fantasy world which shows in Porn. Yet writing to her and chatting with her was a fantasy come true for me. She had more experience in sex than me.  
I decided to take a chance and ask her to come to Florida and watch me in my debut match. I had developed enough that they were allowing me a chance to debut in the NXT division, of the WWE. I didn't hear back from her, right away, so I assumed that she wasn't interested in getting to know me. However; one day when I checked my mail, I saw a message from Amber saying that she would be coming to Florida and would love to see me make my debut. Since that day I was counting the days…the minutes…even the seconds, until we would be together. Now, the time had come and I knew the instant I saw her, I would take her in my arms and give her a hug, showing her how happy I was, to have her with me. Once I found out what gate she would be coming in, I texted her and told her I'd meet her outside the Starbucks, near her baggage claim area. The aroma of mocha made me thirsty for good pick-me up coffee. So I went inside and placed the order for Vanilla flavored medium brewed Latte.

I went outside and stood there, waiting, when all of a sudden I heard someone call my name. "Fergal? Fergal is that you?, she asked with a questionable tone, in her voice. I looked up and saw, what I thought was an angel, who just descended from Heaven. She was gorgeous and that is the only way I can describe her. I knew she would be a beautiful lady, but this was definitely not what I expected. As we stood there, getting to know each other, I could feel the glares and stares, of every guy around me. I smiled and telepathically told them, "Back off, she's mine". I don't know how long we were standing there, but my stomach knew. I took her bag and we walked to the parking garage, I unlocked the door and put her bag, in the trunk. After all the phone calls, emails, and on-line chats she was finally here, in front me. Then, as if she were reading my mind and without any warning, she took a step closer to me and kissed me...on the lips...Oh my God!  
What a moment that was...If a kiss can make you ejaculate, then this was it. I found myself kissing her back, as my hands ran through her silky hair and she began grabbing the hair, on back of my head tightly. No one was looking at us, as I pulled her body towards me sharply and once again kissed her on the lips. She was kissing me in return expertly. My erection was hard pressed to her belly and I'm sure she also felt it well. Once we got into the car, she turned to me and, "I need you too my Prince...now. I can't wait anymore". We quickly got on to the car and she turned her body towards me, kissing me. Months of passion and lust had been built up and now the walls were coming down. I was kissing her hard and sucked her lips hard. She had pinned my lips on her lips so tightly, I could feel it hurting. Both of our tongues dwelled in each others mouths and searched for unexplored areas. As soon as she broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath I was kissing her neck. I let my tongue play on her neck and sucked the skin harder. She was squirming and held my head tightly to her. I continued to kiss her neck and gradually sent my hand towards her shirt and began to unbutton it. She took her hand from behind my head and was helping me to remove her top.  
That's when I saw them…the most beautiful set of 38-C's, that I have ever seen. I quickly grabbed one of her breast and was sucking the other. This was my dream...for last few months...to touch and to suck those magnificent boobs at least one time in my life...here I'm, holding one of those and sucking the other...Amber was moaning with pleasure and filled with lust. Holding my head tightly to her breasts and asking for more and more...at times, she pulled my hair so hard. She couldn't handle it more. She pulled my head out of her breast, unzipped my pants, and without hesitation, her hand dipped inside and wrapped it around my shaft. That's when I realized that this was no dream. "My, my. You never told me you have a such a sexy penis!", Amber said as he eyes were oozing with lust and passion. She pulled my pants completely off, as I slid the seat back, allowing her room to firmly continue pumping my rod. My arms automatically encircled her, rubbing and caressing her back by one arm and caressing her breast with the other.  
Suddenly, she slid off her jeans and panties and climbed on top of me. She straddled me, her hand still down and firmly pumping my rod as her pink nipples were invitingly poking out at me, calling me to them. And she leaned down to feed her tits to me, gasping little sighs of pleasure as I instinctively began to suckle. This was heaven. She began to unbutton my shirt. She did it in very quickly and hurriedly so she was just ripping and stripping the shirt so several buttons of my shirt fell to the car bottom. She raised her self bit and all I could say was "wow". She was completely shaven down there and it was so smooth like a new born baby's skin. But from the position I was seated I could not see her vagina so I was adjusting my seat totally flat. I wanted to kiss her pussy, lick it, .but this was not the time for it. She could not wait any more nor did I. There was a real hurry to do the ultimate sex act. She began to grind herself against me, again leaning forward to let my outstretched lips give her nipples a tongue-bath. Her skin was flawless and her elfin-beautiful face was now pulled back into an open-mouthed moan as she continued to grind herself against my reviving erection. There was no need for any talk. Holding my rock solid cock into an upright and locked position, she lowered herself down upon me. When head of my cock touched here slippery vaginal opening she stopped and looked right in to my eyes and said.  
"Hey my Prince...at last you are going to Fuck me, I waited this long to get your cock in to my hole now its time. Do you want it baby?", she asked. "Oh yes my sweetheart... I want to fuck you more than anything in the world right now", I said. She had that predatory grin on her face. "No baby... its me who is going to Fuck you now" and then she sank herself onto me. "Oh My God"...that was all I could say at that time. My eyes were open, but I felt a veil of light descending over my irises as the tight ring of her cunt descended around my shaft. And when she began to move further below all I could see were starbursts like fireworks going off in my head. I was really in Heaven. I was in Love. She brought my hands up to clamp down on her heaving breasts, my fingers automatically caressing and rubbing them with vigor. I had to get closer and I sat up to bury my face in those bouncing orbs as our hips continued to drive against each other. She was tight. So tight, and the sensations coming from my crotch were phenomenal. Her cunt was so slippery with her juices and with combination of her velvety tightness, sensations I was feeling was fantastic.  
Her hips took on an urgent thrusting as she bounced on top of me so fast that I had to relocate my hands to her hips. I lay back watching her throw her head back. She was moaning and wailing so sexily, only the sound of her is enough for me to ejaculate. Her breathing became quicker. There were all the sights of her fast approaching a Big Orgasm, as her hips were slamming my hips louder and faster. Her moaning was turned to small screams. "Fuck me! Harder! Come on baby FUCK ME, HARDER!" Luckily I had parked my car in a very deserted corner of the parking garage and the windows were tinted in Black.  
I was raising my hips to meet her every thrust. I wanted her to feel my cock deep inside her, to trust deep in to her sweet juicy canal. I could have trusted more in to her if I'm in a different position but restricted space inside the car did not gave me more freedom. All I could do was to pump my rod up in to her canal with every time she comes down and hold her by her hips. I felt my Point of no return is arriving. I could not hold it. Neither did I want to hold it. The pleasure I was experiencing was imminent. Beyond anything I have felt ever, almost unbearable. I let the pleasure take over my body completely. "Oh my god," I gasped, scarcely able to believe this was really happening. "Oh my god, oh my god". My mind was clouding over, being overwhelmed by sheer bliss. It was the joy of the heavens. If it felt great just being inside of her, actually pumping my cock in and out of her was the ultimate in ecstasy.  
Her hips slammed up against me repeatedly. Her eyes were closed tightly. I was sure that she is feeling the same sensations I was having only by doubled up. She was louder than ever before and shouting the words "I'm fucking you Prince! Fuck! Fuck!" "Oh! It's so good, prince!" "I'm cumming, Prince! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed into my ear and I started to feel the uncontrolled spasms inside Amber's pussy as she tightened up and her orgasm began. Her back arched, thrusting her chest at me and her hands began clawing at my hand which was cupping her boobs, her nails drawing blood she was grabbing at me so hard. She was coming and hot juices flowing to my hips. She had stopped moving. But now she has begun to shiver uncontrollably. She was not breathing. She was having her Orgasm so hard like I never seen before. I knew I could not hold any more. I slammed my hips upwards a final time, driving my dick upwards into the farthest recesses of Amber's pussy I could reach.

And when I hit bottom, my pelvic bone pressed up against hers, my crotch hunched an extra quarter-inch further, trying to get even deeper. And then, in the depths of the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on, my cock-head expanded and I blew all of my cum and several ropes of semen shooting in rocket speed. My eyes rolled up in my head and my whole body started twitching as I pumped out more and more semen into Emma's pussy. And she gasped and clutched me; her own body fell forward on top of me trembling in the body quake of orgasm. "Cum in me! Cum in me!" Amber murmured. "Oh Prince, Oh Prince". She sagged against my body, her entire body going limp while she groaned and lolled her head side to side kissing my chest. I held her head in my arms and pulled her to a kiss. Now all the tension gone with our orgasms, I could feel her lips very well. We were kissing each other like we have been kissing for years. We were so in love, and not in hurry. My hands were traveling through her hair.  
My Penis was still in her pussy, now coated with her juice and my sperm. I never wanted to pull out of her Honeycomb. She looked in to my eyes and said "You really are Prince Charming, This is so much better than I have ever felt". "You are more beautiful than I thought my Princess." I said "and So So Sexy. I want to be like this forever. That was the best I felt ever." "Oh you wait till we get to the Hotel. Then you will feel better than this Prince and I will make you more better" She said with her beautiful smile." "Oh I cannot wait, lets go immediately" I said with kissing her on her lips. "Yeah, Lets go and Fuck Prince...I want you to fuck me hard. I want to suck your Cock and I want you to fuck my ass..."  
Oh...my penis was again getting harder after hearing those words. With difficulty I pulled out my penis.  
We dressed up and speeding towards the Hotel...Hotel staff will surely look at my shirts which has no buttons now. I don't mind... because, I'm with one of the most beautiful girls most of the guys in the hotel ever seen, so the attentions on me will be less. Thank god I didn't have to wrestle tonight because if I did, I would have definitely lost my chance to headline NXT, ever again.


	13. My Naked Weekend (Dean & Roman)

My Naked Weekend

Voices. In that detached state between sleep and awake, Trixie could hear the muffled tones of people talking. She had no idea what time it was and for a slight moment she was unsure even where she was. Her mouth was bone dry and she could feel the urge to pee, pressing down on her. She carefully spun herself off the bed and let her feet settle onto the floor. A slight chill was in the air as she took a wobbly step out into the corridor. The voices were coming from the front room. She wanted to see who it was, but sudden vertical repositioning had caused an increasing desire to urinate. The once empty lounge room was now lit with candles, that were scattered around on the tables and dressers. After she emptied her bladder and washed her hands, she headed towards the dimly lit area. She found both guys and girls, in various stages of sexual activity and clothing options. She reached for a bottled water and then, something or someone, caught her eye.

She looked up and saw two very handsome and semi-dressed men, walking towards her. The first man was about 6'4, 260 lbs, with long black hair. She noted that he looked like a dark-haired version of Fabio. The other one was an inch shorter, same build, maybe 225/230 lbs, with light brown hair, that looked like it hadn't been combed, in a while. "So, you must be Trixie", the dark haired man asked. Trixie said she was and wanted to who she was talking to. My name's Dean and this is Roman", Dean said as he held out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you", she said as she shook their hands. "Is this your first time here?", Roman asked. Trixie said it was and that after working four days straight, in the Psychiatric ward, she needed some R & R. "Are you a doctor, cause if you are we can play a game?", Dean asked as he stepped closer. "No, I'm a nurse and this week I was in the psych-ward and last week I was in Pediatrics. I go where they need me", she said as she looked around.

Dean and Roman looked around and saw that they were the only two now doing anything. They approached Trixie and began to softly caress her shoulders and torso. Trixie felt the urge to walk away, but her feet wouldn't move. "So, we gonna just do it here or somewhere private?", Dean as asked he placed a kiss on Trixie's lips. Roman gently massaged her shoulders, as Trixie unconsciously reached down and grabbed their cocks. She was amazed at the size of them and smiled at the thought of having them inside her, filling her up, and making here scream, like on of her psychiatric patients. As Roman fondled her breasts and Dean kissed her neck, she let out a soft moan and said, "I think we should take this somewhere else because I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea". Dean and Roman smiled as they followed her to her room.

Once they were inside her room, Trixie dropped to her knees and took their huge cocks, in her hand. As she alternated between the two huge cocks, she suddenly felt incredibly horny. She rubbed her pussy at the idea of having two guys take her and make her their slave. "So, you wanna really have fun?", Dean asked as he watched her. Dean look at Trixie and whispered to Roman, "She has a tremendous hot body, I bet she would be a great fuck". Trixie stopped what she was doing and eyed Roman and Dean's cocks. She stood up and waited for them to make the first move. It didn't take long until she felt Dean's hard cock hit her in the stomach and the adrenalin kick in, causing her to become even more horny. "What's this?", she asked as she looked down. "Well," he lifted her right boob and gave her nipple a squeeze, "I woke up with this and decided to see if anyone was awake. I didn't want to waste it."  
"You need not go any further," she said as she held the magnificent cock in her right hand and cupped his balls in her left. "I really need to fuck." Trixie dropped into a squat and licked the underside of his eight inch cock. "Great lord," Dean groaned as she spat on his cock, before taking it in her warm mouth. She expertly sucked and flicked his knob, as she stroked his cock to complete hardness. Without a word, she then stood up and bent herself over the back of the lounge on which Roman was sitting. She lifted her right knee up on the lounge and Dean, bending slightly at the knees, quickly filled her hungry wet pussy, with his rigid cock. Trixie tried to be as quiet as she could and the noisiest part was the slopping sound of her pussy juices sliding around Dean's cock. Dean held her head up, by grabbing her hair and gently pulling back. He had a fantastic technique as he filled her pussy with his meat. He bent forward and scooped one of her boobs in his hand. "What a hot little fuck you are," he whispered into her ear. She had to agree, she certainly was. Roman sat there, watching and rubbing himself, while patiently waiting for his turn.

Trixie reached for Roman and bent down to kiss him. "WOW", Roman said as Trixie pumped his cock to life. "If I join in will you finally go to bed when it's over?" Roman knew what the answer was going to be and began to climb off the lounge. "Yes," Trixie said, as she licked her lips in anticipation of sucking Roman's cock, as Dean pounded her from behind. "Good then," he stood up on the lounge and stroked his cock inches away from her face. "Suck my cock then you horny little bitch." Gladly Trixie opened her mouth and simply let Roman fuck her face. "That's a girl," Roman groaned "Take these cocks in your holes." All Trixie could do was emit a muffled groan as Roman slid his cock in and out of her slobbering mouth. Long strands of spit dribbled down off her chin and onto the sheet as he drove his cock deep into her throat. "Wow," Roman said "You really do know how to deep throat." He pulled his slick cock out and began to jerk it in front of her. Dean reached around and as he fucked her, began rubbing her clit.

"I don't think we should hold back," Roman said to Dean. "Let's fuck her hard and fast and cum when we want." Dean responded by driving into her harder and sliding his cock over her bulging clit. The feeling of his cock sliding against her clit was tremendous and when Roman began to squeeze her left tit it was Trixie who came first. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," she called out before Roman silenced her with his cock. Her body shook and Dean momentarily stopped fucking her as her pussy clinched his thick cock. "Cum all over her face man," Dean said, "Let's both blow on her sexy fucking face. You love that won't you Trixie. You love cum don't you?" "Yeah cum in my mouth," she goaded Roman. "Cum all over my face." "Here it comes then," Roman said as his hand quickened its pace. As his cock shot a thin but fast spray of semen across her face, Dean whipped his cock out of her still twitching pussy and ran around the lounge and knelt down, next to Roman. Like a baby bird in a nest, Trixie opened her mouth and waited for Dean to deliver her meal. Dean didn't fail to deliver, as his cock let loose a sizeable amount of sweet, sticky cum all over her beautiful young face. Most of it landed in her mouth and she held it there for a moment before standing back up and looking at the two men, swallowing every drop they gave her.

"Man," Dean said as he squeezed his rapidly deflating cock. "I can't wait for tomorrow." "Well, Technically," Trixie said as she walked around to them both, "It's already tomorrow, otherwise you my friends," she grabbed their cocks, "will have to wait until Sunday." "Right," Roman said as he picked up the sheet and offered it to Trixie to wipe her face with. "Okay then, now that that's all sorted, let's hit the sack shall we." Trixie refused his offer of a face wipe on his sheet and turned back towards the bathroom. She filled the sink with warm water and lathered up some face wash, before soaking the men's effluvia off her face. Dean followed her in and turned on the shower. Trixie admired his fit physique as he lathered up his cock and balls. Deciding to have a quick shower rather than just a face wash, she sauntered over and opened the door. Stepping into the shower, Dean immediately began to lather up her tits and pussy with handfuls of foam.  
"I thought I may as well clean up properly," she said as she rubbed his cock. A small bulb of cum, squeezed out so she gathered it on the tip of her index finger before sucking it into her mouth. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked. "The wild sexual abandon of the place." "I sure am. It would be nice to be able to keep this up with a partner though." "Well, Roman and I are here and we wouldn't mind being your partners, for the rest of the weekend" "Really?" she washed the suds away from his cock and admired its girth. Dean shook his head and cupping some water in his hands washed the suds off Trixie's firm breasts. "Really, we'd love for you to be our girl, for the weekend", he said as he shut off the shower and reached for a towel. "Fair enough," she said, "It is nice here with couples and people that you can get to know a little bit better." In a reflective silence the two dried themselves off and contemplated their own desires, Dean for unrestrained fucking and hedonism and Trixie, well she wanted pretty much the same thing. "Ready for bed?", Dean asked as they exited the bathroom. "I think so," she said as kissed him on the cheek and once more squeezed his cock. They saw Roman waiting for them, in bed, and as they settled in, Trixie said, "We'll definitely be doing this again tomorrow?", to which Dean and Roman said, "Yep". 


	14. One Girl and Two Guys (Dean and Randy)

**One Girl and Two Guys**

Hi, my name's Brittany. I just graduated from college and got my first real job. It's with the WWE and I'm going to be heading up their new blog called "WWE and Me". Basically, I go around to the different shows and write about what I see, first hand, so the fans can feel like they're at the show. To say I'm nervous is an under-statement. I was able to talk to a few of the wrestlers and two of them, Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose, agreed to meet me here. I have to say, in all fairness, that I purposely picked these two because they are my favorites and if I played my cards right, I might end up being the meat between two pieces of bread, tonight.

I am so excited and get myself ready. I make sure I am completely waxed and that my pussy is looking her best. We exchanged pictures and clips, so I know exactly what I will be playing with and I hope they still want to do the threesome, after they meet me. We decided that we will meet at a nice hotel, have drinks, and talk about this wild adventure we will share. Of course, since we have never met, we agreed to meet at the hotel bar. I am waiting patiently and am a bit nervous. We have never met but know each other well because we have shared all our sexual desires, fantasies and we have seen each others bodies. It is really exciting to even dream of something so erotic and sexy.  
I arrive first and see Dean. We immediately hug each other and it is just like we have know each other for 100 years. You look so good and we kiss and it is amazing. We order drinks and sit down. We've talked so much and then realize that Randy hasn't arrived. Just then, Dean's phone goes off and it's Randy saying he's running late. I say I have no issue with that and then I ask Dean if I could act out a fantasy, with him. After all, we were talking about that stuff before Randy called. Dean agrees and we take out drinks and find a wrap around table in the corner of the dark room. We laugh and order more drinks and talk. I then give you that look and tell you I am going to go under the table. We have been running this scenario for most of the night, but now it gets real.

So I slide down under the table. My heart is racing as I am actually going to suck this cock, I have been looking at for over a year. It is the most exhilarating feeling ever. I go under the table, I unzip your pants and there he is, just like I saw in the clips and the pictures. I play with your balls and suck them slowly and I suck the pre-cum off your hard and very sexy looking cock. Oh, your cum is sweet because of all the pineapple you have been eating and it is a joy to suck. I then play with the tip of your cock and tease, kiss, and lick it. I am worshiping your cock that I have dreamed a year to have. It is so tasty and dreamy. I kiss your shaft with my tongue and continue to lick it like an all day sucker. Oh my God, it is so yummy. Then I put that fine cock into my mouth slowly and I glide you in deeper and deeper into my throat. You are enjoying and moaning a bit as you have dreamed of this moment yourself. I then come out from under the table, whisper in your ear "I want to fuck you."  
We go to the ladies lounge, I lock the door and we see the couch. We undress quickly and I lay spread eagle on the couch. Your head is between my thighs and you begin to lick and rub my clitoris and my pussy. It is heaven, as we have discussed this thousands of times. Your fingers are massaging my clitoris and you start to massage my pussy and it feels so good. I whimper and moan. You then start to fuck me with your tongue, I moan and really can't handle it. I am gyrating on your face. I tell you I am going to squirt and you can't stand it as you have waited a year to see this. I just do it and you are amazed and then you lap it all up. I have told you for a year that I do this and now you are experiencing it live.  
You finally are seeing how wet I become and you can't believe it. But you continue to lap my sweet juices all for you. You then insert several fingers into my dripping pussy and are fist fucking me and I am so wet and gyrating on your hand I am moaning and tell you to fuck me.  
We move to the floor and you enter me from behind, just like I imagined and you fuck me doggie style. Oh my God, you are thrusting into me and giving it to me so hard and fast just like I love it. Oh you feel so good and my pussy is dripping. We are fucking so hard and it is amazing. We then decide we better hurry up and meet Randy so we can begin this wild adventure. We get dressed and go and meet Randy who is already there. I approach him and give him a kiss. Again, we have been talking for a while and it feels like we have known each other a hundred years. We all get a table and order drinks and we begin to plan the evening. We all decide that there will be double penetration, I will blow the both of you and swallow your cum, you will both tit fuck me and slap your cocks across my face and I will be dominant with the both of you. We get to the room and we order champagne. I go into the bathroom and change and put on a leather bustier and a black lacy thong and have thigh high stockings on and garters and my fuck me black pumps that are 5 inches high.  
Both of you get undressed and we decide that I will blow you both. I start with Randy. I take him into my hand and play with him and then I take Dean in my other hand and play with him. I am looking you both in the eyes and I am working the both of you. I focus just on Randy. I massage his balls and start to suck on the head of his cock and start sucking all the pre-cum out of him. Then I change and do the same to Dean. I take Dean all into my mouth and I glide him deeper and deeper into my throat. I work Randy in my hand as I am blowing Dean. I change again and go back to Dean. I take him into my mouth and glide his cock into my throat.  
After this we decide that I am going to be dominant on the two of you. I tell you to address me as Mistress. I tell you that I am going to lay on the bed and Randy will eat my pussy and I will continue to blow Dean. I also tell you if you do not follow my wishes that I will humiliate the both of you. Randy begins to eat my pussy. His hands are rubbing my clitoris and his tongue is fucking my pussy. I moan as this is so delightful. I then continue to blow Dean. Then we change and Dean eats my pussy and I blow Randy. Oh my God, Mistress is so happy as she gets such pleasure. I decide I will strip for the both of you. We put some music on and I do a little dance for the two of you and I take off my bustier, thong, stockings, garter but leave the shoes on. Give you both a little lap dance. I lay on the bed and you will take turns tit fucking me. Randy goes first and slides his cock between my 38-C breasts. He does it for a few minutes and then he switches with Dean. Your cocks feel amazing between my tits. I squeeze them together as you move your cock between my beauties.  
I just want to play with both your cocks. I kneel between you both and slap your cocks across my face. You are both so hard. We are all cracking up as we have discussed this a million times in our chats. Its all about pleasure and fun. Now its time for the big event we have been dreaming about. We decide it's time to fuck. I will ride Randy, while Dean fucks my mouth. I straddle Randy and I am riding him nicely. My pussy is drenched as I ride him up and down, as Dean shoves his thick cock in my mouth. I continue to fuck Randy and then my pussy begins to react, as I tell Randy that I'm about to cum. He too, is about to explode and we both let go, at the same time. After we come down from our sexual high, I motion that it is Dean's turn. This time, we decide to do it against the wall, that way Dean can kind of hold me up and fuck me. We are fucking really good now and it is so wild and dirty. I start telling him that I'm his nasty slut, who likes to fuck and suck.  
I then say to fuck me harder and faster and Dean responds and we become like two animals. The sweat is pouring off our foreheads and our bodies and we are groaning and moaning like beasts. What fun we are having. I am not minding that my pussy is dripping and the friction feels so good. Just as I'm about to get a thought in my head, Dean tells me he's gonna cum hard and fast, so I prepare myself but I wasn't expecting me to come as hard as I did. We are just about exhausted after all of this play, but decide that we need a shower before we go. We decide to take a shower all together and once we're done, we change and we all decide that wherever we are, we will try and have a threesome. All our fantasies were made and played out on this wonderful night together.

By the way….this is not part of my WWE and Me blog.


	15. Paternity For One (RomanSethDean)

Hannah and her cousin, Rachel, waited for their boyfriends, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, to join them for dinner. This was the first night, in over a month that both men were able to get the same time off. Problem was when they showed up, they had brought their friend, Dean Ambrose. He was not Hannah's favorite guy, in the world, due to the fact that when they broke up, he threatened that she would never fins anyone as good as he was. She found Roman and now she was being courteous to him, because he was her boyfriend's best friend. The group sat and chatted for a while, before deciding that they wanted Italian for dinner. They arrived at "Antonio's Ristorante" and grabbed a table, in the back. They ordered their food and chatted for a little bit more. Hannah excused herself, saying that she needed to use the rest room. Not long after she left, Dean made an excuse that he needed to make a call and he would be right back. Nobody saw him follow Hannah into the ladies room and she had no idea he was there until she came out of the stall.

"What are you doing in here, Dean? You know this is the ladies room, right?", she asked as she washed her hands and studied his features in the mirror. "I know that, doll face, but it's the only place where I can get you, alone", he said as he locked the door and walked towards her. He pushed her against the counter and kissed her, as he reached under her denim skirt. "Guess I still get to you, don't I, Hannah?", he said as he released her lips. He picked her up and set her on the counter as he undid his jeans. Within seconds, he was inside her, thrusting himself deeper and deeper. He grabbed her and kept banging her, until he felt her walls clamp down on his hard cock. The feeling was extreme as he emptied himself inside her vaginal walls. He removed himself and smiled. "Now, we are officially over", he said as he buttoned his jeans and readjusted himself. Hannah stood there with Dean's semen dripping from her pussy. She couldn't cry or even show emotion, so she quietly cleaned herself up and walked back to the table. Seth saw Hannah come back and saw that she was upset. "You OK, Hannah?", Seth asked.

Hannah looked at the group and said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home. Nobody said a word as they left the restaurant and went home. Once Hannah got to her house, she ran to her bedroom and into her bathroom, She stripped down and tried scrubbing the feeling and smell of her ex-friend, Dean Ambrose, off her. Roman came in and saw the steam coming from the bathroom. He looked inside the shower and found his wife, sitting in the corner, of the shower. The water was scalding hot but she didn't seem to care. He shut it off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He got her settled in bed and went downstairs to explain that the night was officially over. "I found her, in the shower, on the floor, with extremely hot water coming down on her. I don't know what she was doing but she's asleep now", he said as he walked his friends out. "Call us tomorrow and let us know how she is, OK?", Seth said as he and the others left the house.

Rachel and Seth arrived home and were baffled at the change in Hannah. "I wish I know what happened from the time she left the table until she got back", Hannah asked as she and Seth got ready for bed. Seth said he wanted to know too, but right now all he wanted to know was if Rachel was serious about finished what she had started, at the restaurant. "Actually I got a raging hard-on and I need your help with it", Seth said as he removed Rachel's clothes. He demanded that she suck him off and as instructed, she dropped to her knees and did as she was told. She loved it when he acted like this and once her mouth went around his cock, Seth knew he wouldn't last long. Her mouth felt like heaven, warm and wet surrounding his meat like it was some precious jewel. Her lips sealed around his shaft, as she inhaled forming a perfect chamber for me to ejaculate in. Her tongue was circling his cock and as if right on cue, he shot his hot sticky cum, right into her mouth. He knew his sperm would be sliding down her throat on the way to her beautiful belly.

Seth pulled her up to him and kissed her. He could taste himself on her lips and this excited him even more, as he threw her on the bed and began assaulting her pussy, with his mouth and tongue. "Now I am going to fuck you." He stroked his cock a few times while admiring her beautiful tits, getting hard enough to invade her most intimate space. Her pussy felt every bit as good as he had been constantly imagining for the past few days. It fit snugly around his cock like a rubber glove, gripping his swollen cock as the walls of her vagina squeezed him gently. It had been a long time for both of them. Her hips began to gyrate pulling his cock in eccentric circles as he started with an in and out rhythm of that ancient mating ritual. His girl was a beautiful fuck! There was no mistaken it, Rachel wanted him to fuck her. He showed her no mercy, fucking her rough and hard like a little whore, as she screamed out in ecstasy, ""Come in me! Fill me up with your sweet, creamy juices. Her pussy was beginning to spasm and the look in her eyes told him that she was about to have her orgasm. Wanting to climax with her, he opened the floodgate that was holding back his seed. It came in powerful spurts, the potent sperm scalding her fallopian tubes as the greedily sucked up his renegade spermatozoa. Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head as she departed for La-La land. She past out beneath him, as her orgasm possessed her body. She began to tremble and shake like Linda Blair and weird noises emitted from her mouth, the orgasm hit her like a hit of Crack cocaine.

Hannah woke up the next morning and saw Roman looking at her. She smiled, as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, his hands ran slowly over her body, her hands first took to his shoulders before running down to his ass before slipping into his shorts. She eased them down slowly kneeling before him. Stepping out of the shorts, he smiled down at her as her soft hands stroked his rising manhood. He felt her breath on it as she slowly caressed him. Her warm, wet mouth engulfed him then as he groaned aloud her skilful tongue wrapped itself around it, teasing him a little as she pulled back, just the tip of her tongue running lightly over the tender underside of his cock. Her hand caressed his balls as the other ran over his thighs and neither region causing him to shudder with anticipation.  
She started sucking in earnest, her mouth taking almost his entire cock in with each stroke. The sound of her mouth working on his cock, slurping and sucking, filled the hut. She pulled back, stopped then kissed his balls. Lifting her up, his hands undid the knot between her breasts. The top fell away, exposing her tanned, soft breasts with their brownish nipples. He caressed them, pinching them gently caused her to gasped and shudder. He stooped in front of her, his hands gently grasping her waist whilst he kissed each nipple then sucked and nibbled them hungrily as she whimpered. "Oh, god, that feels so good," she said, her hands running through his hair. Her nipples tasted sweet and tender, her breasts smelled and tasted of salt spray and her own musk. He kissed and licked their undersides; his hands now active undid her skirt letting it fall to the floor. His fingertips ran over the incredibly soft skin of her ass, feeling her warmth. Kneeling slowly he planted kisses on her body.  
She sighed and pushed her hips against him as he kissed her belly and thighs, the heavy musk of her sex reaching his nose, a heady, potent scent of sex and need. His hands ran up and down her firm thighs, touching the soft, pliant skin. He kissed her at the top of her sex, his tongue just touching her. She shuddered and pushed against him, her hands pulling his head to her as she whimpered. He finally succumbed to her need and parted her pussy lips with his tongue, flicking it across her clitoris as she cried out. First one, then two fingers, slipped into her hot, wet slit, parting her lips as he licked her. His tongue worked at her as his fingers slipped in and out of her. Suddenly he stood; grabbed her, turned her toward the bed then gently lowered her onto it. Again he knelt between her legs, spreading them wide as he dived back into her, his tongue spreading her lips as his fingers re-entered her, making her moan and arch her back.  
Her head moved from side to side and her legs quivered as he devoured her, sending feelings up her spine through her belly to her breasts, she lost all track of time as he delved into her being with both his hands and tongue. She grabbed her breasts massaging them before pinching her nipples hard until she could no longer take the pain, her hips gyrated madly and her loins were on fire with their passion. She wanted him to never stop what he was doing, but knew it would, she only wanted his cock in her when she reached her peak. Suddenly she screamed out, "OH, fuck, I need you in me now!" before forcefully grabbing his hair and pulling him towards her. He helped her move to the centre of the bed then climbed up and over her, looking down at her as she grabbed his hips and pulled his hard member towards her hot cunt. He held himself back, kissing her neck, his hands digging into the mane of curly blond hair, his thighs spreading her legs wide while he just rubbed his hardness against the opening to her deep, hot insides. She moaned and grabbed his hips, trying to make him enter her.

He looked down at her in the dim light then and only then did he enter her, meeting her passionate, needful gaze with his own burning look of desire. His cock slipped gently into her hot wetness, he groaned as he pushed it in a little at a time, pulling it out and then back in. Finally he was all the way in then, holding her head in his hands he kissed her as he pressed harder, his cock seeking the bottom of her love tunnel. She groaned through his kiss, her hands grabbed his ass and pulled him in before her legs automatically wrapped around his ass to continue the containment. She met his thrust with her own strong thrust, their pubic bones grinding together as they slowly started fucking. He pulled his cock only half out, then in then out, hitting her clit with his pubic bone each time, rocking his hips to grind it into her. He lifted himself up then and started to fuck her faster, his cock going in and out of her hot, wet pussy, grasping and sucking at him as he fucked her, luxuriating in the feeling of her.  
They became one organism then, their bodies melding into one creature, their minds seemingly together as their bodies met, combined and joined. She arched her back, her entire being concentrating on the feeling between their bodies, the feeling in her groin and belly taking over as she neared her orgasm. It was coming faster than usual, but it was intense and incredible as it grew and overwhelmed her... He joined in her rising passion, feeling her heat, the shuddering in her breath, the shaking of her legs as she neared an earthshaking orgasm. Finally she could not keep it back any longer and started to moan and then scream as she came and came, her pussy wrapping around his cock, sucking on it, willing him to cum, which he did as well, his hot, white spunk shooting into her hot, wet pussy, filling her as she cried out and he answered her with a groan and a shout of her name. It took several moments for them to stop fucking but finally they were done, their bodies spent, as they held one another and kissed a long, hungry kiss, their juices flowing out of her together.  
With a heave he rolled off of her, his proud cock once erect and throbbing now having felt the cool light wind blowing across his body now gently succumbed and dribbled as he lay there, his heart however continued pounding and his breath still came in short gasps. They lay there for a time, catching their breath. She turned towards him, draping an arm and leg over his body in a form of embrace then kissed his cheek before stroking his chest with her free hand. "That was great for an old man," she said softly as she whispered in his ear. "Seriously? You're calling me an old man?", Roman said as he looked at her. The couple showered and addressed for the day. Last night was a memory, but Hannah knew it was only the beginning of her nightmare.

A few weeks later both Hannah and Rachel were feeling sick. Both girls thought it was funny but neither one even hinted that they might be pregnant. Rachel thought it was the stomach flu because a few of her co-workers had been sick. Hannah, on the other hand, was hoping it was the other reason, as she and Roman had been trying to have a baby. They had been trying for over three months, so she decided to get a home testing kit and sure enough, it was positive. She had Rachel go with her, to the doctor, and it was confirmed…she was about 10 weeks along. She sat there, silently, as she thought back to the night at the restaurant and the three days before. "Hannah, you ok?", Rachel asked as they left the doctor's office. Hannah said she was fine and that she needed to see Roman. Rachel dropped her off at home and promised to keep her secret, for now.

Hannah was sitting in the dark, when Roman came home. "Hannah, why are you sitting in the dark?", he asked as he flipped the light on. Hannah wiped her eyes and looked up at Roman. She had to tell him everything. As he sat down next to her, she began her story. "…so now I'm pregnant and I have no idea if it's your or Dean's". Roman sat there, looking at his wife. He had no idea that she was keeping this from him. He got hr settled into bed and then headed for the bedroom door. "Where are you going?", she asked, knowing full well where he was going. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I gotta see a friend about something", he said as he left the room and headed outside. He drove his car towards downtown and turned when he saw the sign, "Glenwood Springs Apartments".

He parked his car and waited. Did he want to go in and confront him? Did he really want to believe that his best friend would be so cruel? He needed to know. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He knocked a couple of time and waited. The door opened and a half-dressed, sleepy-eyed man stood there staring at him. "What do you want, Roman?", Dean asked a little annoyed. "We need to talk about Hannah", Roman said as he pushed his way inside. He asked if Dean was alone and of course, Dean replied the ay Dean does. "No, you're here". Roman wasn't in the mood for games. He got down to business and made sure that Dean would never interfere in their lives again, as he left his friend's place.

A few months later both Rachel and Hannah both gave birth to their babies. Rachel gave birth to a baby girl, named Chloe, and Hannah gave birth to a baby boy named, Andrew. Hannah had refused to get a paternity test, while she was pregnant, and now they needed to know the answer to the question, on their minds. They already had Dean and Roman's DNA and after testing the baby, it was determined that Roman was indeed Andrew's father. The couple was relieved, but Hannah was still a little sad because she hadn't seen her friend, in almost six months. Little did she know that he was closer than she thought. As the couple left the hospital, they didn't see the lone figure standing in the parking lot, watching them. He wanted so badly to just walk over there and say something, but he made a promise and he had to stick to it. He watched as the family got into their car and drove away. He climbed behind the steering wheel and looked at the picture, sitting in the passenger seat. One of these days he would try and make amends, but for now, he had to keep his promise, as he looked in the rearview mirror and saw a tear, coming from his eye.


	16. Fantasy Fulfilled (Roman-Dean-Seth)

Fantasy Fulfilled

My name is Emma. I'm 29, with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm the shy girl, who doesn't like a lot of attention. I do however enjoy wrestling, ever since I started dating Roman Reigns. I've meet his friends and they all seem nice and charming, but when they leave, I feel as if they think I'm not good enough for him. Over the past few months, I've gotten close to his friends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. They consider me a close friend because I can give them a female's point of view on things. Like when Dean wanted to date one of the Divas. I told him my concerns and opinions and sure enough, she turned out to be a slut and he was grateful because he didn't have to deal with her. Roman called and asked what I was doing the weekend of September 27th and 28th. I said I had nothing planned and he asked if I wanted to fly to Nashville and accompany him to the PPV event called "Night of Champions". I have to say I was really excited to be going. Not that I love Nashville, but because I was going to be spending the entire weekend with Roman, alone in a hotel room.

I arrived at the hotel Roman booked for us and checked in. He left a note asking me dress up and meet him in the hotel bar, around nine o'clock. I unpacked my suitcase and thanked my friend for suggesting that I bring a sexy outfit, just incase he wanted to go out, on the town. I showered and put on a backless velvet top and short flared skirt. I did my makeup and looked at the clock. Right on time, as I entered the hotel bar and received a nice amount of appreciative glances but I ignore them all. I was there to meet one guy and one guy only. I walk over to the bar and order a Vodka and OJ . I began to sip it as I begin scanning the place, looking for Roman.. I catch Roman's eye and we smile. I knock back the rest of my drink and approach him with my empty glass. "Wanna buy me my next drink?" "Sure babe", he says as I slide in next to him. The waitress comes over and within a few minutes, I have another OJ and Vodka.

"Are we going t be alone tonight?" I ask him. "Actually, Dean and Seth are in the men's room right now." He is watching me for my reaction and I smile broadly. "Are the guys alone then?", I ask. "Not anymore", Seth says as he and Dean approach the table and sit down. "Hey, Emma. How was the flight?", Dean asks as he signals for the waitress. I tell him the flight was nice but the movie was stupid. He laughs as the waitress comes by. He orders a Heineken and a JD shot, while Seth orders a Heineken. We talk about what they did today and their predictions for Sunday night. After a few more drinks and some appetizers, the guys wanted to dance. Roman and I hit the floor first, followed by Seth and Dean and a couple of ring-rats, they picked up. The music was good and I let myself go. It was a thrill to be dancing with Roman but then something strange happened. Dean and Seth joined us. I loved the feeling of being between two men, as my boyfriend looked on. It wasn't long before their hands started to roam. I held Dean's head as I kissed him. The I whispered "Time to let Seth have his turn"  
Roman returned to the booth to safeguard our seats and Seth came in quickly to take Roman's place. There was lots of shaking and grinding, along with plenty of touching and fondling. I clung on to Seth and kissed him hard. Then I let him go, turned around and did the same to Dean. I felt something and made a comment to Dean about it. "Feels like pretty solid package you have down there!" Dean smiled and said he never had any complaints about it. Feeling their strong hands on my bare skin was a thrill indeed. No bra in this top and a skimpy thong under the skirt. They were more than pleased to feel my bare buttocks under the skirt. I could see Roman getting concerned, especially with the way we were gyrating and moving, as one. Big smiles all around. Hands everywhere. Time to get outta here! Roman took my hand and we headed out into the lobby, where he motioned for Dean and Seth to follow us. As we got to the elevator, he leaned in and said, "Baby girl, I know this was supposed to be our night, but how about I give you a present". I looked at him and smiled, "OK, what type of present?"

When the elevator doors opened, the four of us got on and Roman pushed the button for the 10th floor. He stood behind me and encircled his arms around my waist. As he nuzzled my neck, I saw Dean and Seth looking at me. They seemed to be looking at me and if I was a mind reader, I swear they were thinking of having their way with me. Once the elevator stopped, we exited it and headed towards our room. Dean and Seth were still following us. Once we were at the door, Roman said, "Emma, tonight I want you to feel wanted and desired, like you've never been before. So, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have Dean and Seth join us tonight". WHAT? Did he just say I was going to be the sex object for Dean, Seth and him? Now this was something we had talked about, as a joke, but I never thought he would do it, let alone have it be with Seth and Dean, who I have to admit, have become two guys that I have feelings for, but not as much as I do for Roman. I smiled and simply said, "OK".

Once we were inside and the door closed, I knelt down in front of Roman. I undid his belt, pulled down his pants and underwear and saw that he was indeed ready for me. I proceeded to lick and suck him. He was a very good length to deep throat without gagging (just beyond the gag point) and I enjoyed myself thoroughly. He didn't want to cum just yet, but I didn't give him a choice and pulled out enough to taste his salty cum on my tongue. I turned to Dean and Seth and wasn't surprised to see that both of them were already naked. "Couch" I told them and pointed. They obediently trooped to the couch and sat there, side by side. Roman plopped down onto a chair, so he could recover from what I had just done to him. I knelt between Seth and Dean and proceeded to alternate using my hands on one and my lips and tongue on the other. Somewhere along the way, Roman finished getting undressed and proceeded to remove my thong. I turned around and told him "Condom" and he waved a pack at me, grinning. Gosh, these guys were prepared! He licked me to another orgasm before filling me with his hard cock. OMG it has been a while since I have had such a big one. Thankfully I was very wet from my orgasms and he slipped in easily.  
As I concentrated on getting Dean and Seth to come, Roman reached around and started rubbing my clit. But it didn't seem that Dean and Seth minded. They pushed me into an upright position and removed my top. I spent quite a while French kissing Dean, while Seth licked and sucked my breasts and nipples. All this time, Roman was still relentlessly pounding into me, though he had stopped fingering my clit. Roman began to move faster and fast and then he let out a roar, as he shot his sweet Samoan juices into me and the condom. Seth wanted his turn, so he rolled a condom on himself and asked me to ride him. "With pleasure!", I said as I settled in onto his hard cock. I French kissed him, while Dean and Roman both sucked and played with my breasts and nipples. We continued in this manner for a while, until Dean asserted his right for a turn. He pulled me off Seth, removed my skirt and carried me to the bed. He had the thickets cock amongst them and I knew by then that this was not the first time the three had shared a woman. And I could not wait for Dean to fuck my pussy.

He laid me down gently on the bed, retrieved a condom from a side table and rolled it on. As the others joined us on the bed – one on each side of me, he lifted my legs and each brother held up one. He entered my wet pussy first and fucked me hard for a while, bringing me to several orgasms. We shifted positions and now Dean was behind me, moaning as his cock filled my pussy. He pulled me back towards him, so he could kiss me as both Roman and Seth kneeled on the bed, with their cocks hard and ready, for me to suck on. Seth and Roman busied themselves by playing with my breasts, while Dean kissed my shoulders and back. I was being bounced in between the two men, the meat in the sandwich. Feeling their cocks move in and out of my mouth, one going in the other going out, rubbing against one another inside me, so close to one another yet separated.

Somehow when I planned to have a wild night out, I didn't expect things to get this far. I mean, to have great sex with one guy was really good enough, two was being expectant but I never reckoned three.  
For a moment there as I was being pounded hard by Dean and sucking away on the other two, I thought with such clarity: "Oh my I have all the luck in the world today". Then the moment passed and I returned to being a ball of non stop orgasms pleasuring the men as best as I could. They switched places. This time, Roman fucked my pussy, while I sucked on Seth and Dean. At no time were their hands not occupied. They were either caressing a part of me or teasing me…six hands can sure give you a lot of pleasure. Seth and Dean were at the end of the of their tether. Roman pulled out of me, as I rolled over and laid on my back. Seth then entered me as dean and Roman got on each side of me and began stroking themselves. Just as Seth released himself, inside me, Roman and Dean shot their loads all over my chest, stomach and face. Then they promptly fell back on the bed and were falling asleep! I was shocked and it showed.  
Roman kissed me and suggested that I wash up. I agreed and was surprised when Roman joined me for a little one-on-one time. My legs were weak and it was with relief that he held my hand and led me to the adjoining bathroom. It had a very spacious shower stall. I told him I liked the water hot and he adjusted it accordingly. He helped scrub my back and I washed my front. Then we started getting frisky and we kissed. He pulled back and said "One sec" while he stepped out of the stall, reached into the cabinet for a condom. He skillfully rolled it over himself, stepped back into the stall, and closed the door. It was more like a few seconds but nonetheless still impressive! He lifted my left leg and started fucking me against the wall. It was really, really good. I felt his cock explode in orgasm inside me and that triggered off my final orgasm of the night. We kissed under the cascading water. We finished our shower and he helped to towel dry me. He even blew dry my hair for me!  
We got out of the bathroom and headed for the bed. He saw that Dean and Seth were both laying there and he knew they weren't going to move. He took my hand and headed to the adjoining door. They have two queen beds, in their room. Sorry it's not the king bed, like you wanted but this way you'll have to sleep close to me", he said as we walked into the adjoining room We pulled down the covers and crawled in. We snuggled together and kissed each other goodnight. As we drifted off to sleep, I thanked him for making this a night I would never forget. He smiled and said, "Emma, tonight was my way of showing you that I'm not the only one who thinks you are sexy, but I am the only one who will be fucking you now on". I smiled, kissed his lips, and drifted off to sleep, knowing that for the first time in my life, I was desired and wanted by three guys, but my heart belonged to only one guy…Roman Reigns.


	17. A Very Lucky Girl (Dean, Roman, Seth)

A Very Lucky Girl

Sarah was sitting at home with Dean, Roman, Seth, and a few of the other divas and superstars. "Well guys, looks like the party is winding down, so it's time for everyone to leave", Seth said as he motioned the party guests, out the front door. "I guess we'll see you later, " Dean said, as he and Roman began walking out the door, and getting into his car. Seth told Dean and Roman to come back inside because he needed to talk to them. He walked back into his living room, followed by Dean and Roman, who sat down next to Sarah. Dean sat next to Sarah and draped an arm around her shoulders. Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek. Dean sighed and leaned back against the sofa.  
"I'm so bored, " Roman complained, looking at Sarah. "What do you want me to do about it?" Sarah asked, looking at him. "He wants you to give him a blow job, " Dean laughed. "Oh God, " Seth said as he rolled his eyes. Roman grinned and felt himself getting hard just thinking about Sarah sucking his dick. Sarah smirked at him and licked her lips. She brought her hand up to her mouth and made her tongue bulge one side of her cheek out, as she moved her hand up and down in front of her mouth, like she was giving a blowjob. "Ugh ... " Roman moaned, watching her. Dean saw what she was doing and also felt himself getting turned on. Seth just glanced over at her.  
"Hey!" he laughed. Sarah quickly took her hand away and smirked. Seth thought for a minute and looked at his friends, then back at Sarah. "I know what we can do, " he grinned and turned towards Sarah, pulling her shirt off. "What the ... Seth!" she protested. "What?" Seth grinned, "We can all share you, " he grins and takes her bra off, letting her full, voluptuous breasts free from their restraint. Dean and Roman grinned and got up, coming closer. Sarah moaned as Seth took one of her perfectly round breasts into his mouth and Dean jumping in, to taste the other. Sarah moaned as Roman pulled off her pants and underwear, tossing them to the ground. Then he pushed Seth and Dean, out of his way, spreading Sarah's legs and moaning when he saw how wet her burning center was. He quickly shoved his face between her legs and started nibbling gently on her clit.  
"Oh God!" Sarah moaned, as Seth and Dean continued to suck and nibble at her nipples; while Roman used his tongue and went deeper inside her, "Oh shit, Roman!" Sarah moaned, as Seth pulled away. Seth told everyone to get up, which meant that Roman had to pull his tongue and Dean had to release the soft, succulent breasts, he was sucking on. The three guys stood up and Sarah sat there, looking at them, biting her lip. Seth took off his clothes and pulled Sarah up and abruptly shoved himself inside her tight pussy. "Oh Seth!", Sarah moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders. Seth grinned and slid in and out of her slowly. Dean and Roman watched in awe.  
"Dean, take off your clothes", Seth ordered and Dean quickly obeyed. "What are you doing baby?" Sarah moaned, looking at Dean's erect dick. "Give it to her, now", Seth said to Dean. Dean grinned and licked his lips, as he grabbed her hips, as he began shoving himself into her wet pussy. "FUCK!" Sarah screamed in pain, trying to accommodate his size, as he was slightly thicker then Seth. Dean kissed her neck as he reached around and grabbed her breasts firmly, thrusting in and out of her. Seth slid under her and began to eat her out and play with her clit.

Seth told Roman to strip and get on the other side of Sarah, so his thick cock was right at her lips. Roman did as he was told, grinning and awaiting, Seth turned Sarah's head so she was looked right at Roman's huge, rock hard dick. Sarah moaned loudly just looking at it, "Suck him", Seth ordered and Sarah immediately took Roman's cock into her mouth, moving quickly and steadily as she reached up and grabbed the base, squeezing it. Roman moaned her name loudly, thrusting his hips slightly. The other two guys moaned her name too, still thrusting into her. Sarah raked her teeth up and down Roman's length as she deep throated him, sucking him as hard as she could.  
"Shit!", Roman moaned as he felt himself getting close to his release. "God, Sarah, you do that so well! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. Just as the words left his lips, Dean and Seth also stated that they were also close. Sarah, unable to speak, came first, covering Dean with her sweetness. She moaned onto Roman's erection as she continued to suck him. When Dean felt her tighten, he exploded inside her, as Roman did the same thing, inside her mouth, sending the sweet treat down her throat . Dean and Roman pulled out of her mouth and pussy and Sarah felt faint. Just as she fell onto the couch, Seth picked her up and sat her on his lap, as he slid inside her. She was slick and wet and it took him only a few seconds to explode inside her and fill her, with his sweet concoction.

Seth grinned and kissed her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue. Roman stole her away from him and kissed her, massaging her tongue with his as Sarah moaned. Finally, Dean grabbed her and stood her up, holding her waist as he kissed her and sucked on her tongue, both of them moaning. Seth was still hard, so he shoved his dick into her aching pussy and Sarah screamed in pleasure. "Oh God, Seth!", she moaned. Dean and Roman grinned. "You want to do this again?", Seth smirked. "Oh yes please!" she screamed as Seth fucked her. Dean grinned. "I get her next, " Dean said as he and Roman sat on the couch, rubbing themselves. Seth looked at them and said, "You know she can use her mouth and we can do a round robin fucking game, if you want". Dean and Roman smiled and did as Seth suggested. Sarah smiled and took turns sucking each guy, until it was their turn inside of her. She looked at the three men, smiled, and thought to herself… "I am definitely a lucky girl".


	18. There's Always A Plan B (Orton-Shield)

Eye Candy

Hannah waltzed down the stairs and scanned the posh black tie event for any decent looking men. Two golden spheres threatened to explode out the top of her slinky red dress. The salesperson had described it as a plunging neckline and it dipped all the way to the valley between her heaving breasts. Her slender temptress legs were covered with black lace- topped thigh high's. She meandered over to the bar and as she waited for her Bacardi and coke she squeezed her legs together and relished the feel of the silky, smooth nylons against her skin. She smiled at the secret that she kept. She wasn't wearing any underwear. She had slipped them on, but then slid them off again and smiled slyly at her deviousness. She also wore unnaturally high black heels that added inches to her already up- to- there legs. She catches her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, walking towards her, as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "You wanna find a quiet place and get reacquainted?", he asked. Hannah smiled and took his hand, as they climbed the stairs and found an empty room.

Once inside, Dean kissed Hannah, asking for entrance to her mouth. She could feel his cock pressing against her pussy. He quickly undid his pants and realized that Hannah wasn't wearing any underwear. Before she had time to think, Dean was between her legs pushing them apart until he had enough room to slide right into her sweet, wet pussy. Hannah reveled for a moment in that feeling, the feeling of being penetrated, of being filled, of being consumed by him. She could feel his cock all the way inside of her , as he began to thrust in and out. She felt herself getting closer, as Dean's thrusts became quicker and harder. From this position, Dean began using quick shallow thrusts, as he groaned and soon had both him and Hannah, moaning and panting, as they both came long and hard. The couple dressed themselves and headed back to the party, just as they say Seth and Roman, arriving, with their dates.

Seth and Dean see each other and immediately it is clear to see that they don't like each other. Seth accuses Dean of destroying his car and of course Dean has no idea what Seth is talking about. The two get into a fight and Seth knocks Dean out cold, as he carries Hannah away. He holds a gun, against her side and swears that if anyone follows him, Hannah will pay the price. Dean and Roman go after Seth and a struggle ensues. Roman and Seth fight for control of the gun and it goes off, killing Seth. Hannah sees this and is immediately drawn to Seth, as she cradles him in her arms, demanding someone to cal 9-1-1. As the police and paramedics arrive, Seth is slowly going in and out of consciousness. Hannah may not have liked Seth, as much as Dean, but they were friends. As the paramedics work on saving Seth, Hannah goes off on Dean, accusing him taking away the only thing Dean loved more than life itself…his 1975 Black and Gold T-Top Trans-Am. After their fight, Hannah took off and found a bench. She sat there wondering where her and Dean lost track of each other and was startled when she looked up and saw The Viper, Randy Orton.

Hannah was taken with this man and she could feel her heart racing with the optical pleasure that he was providing her. Eye Candy. When they converged the world around them ceased to exist. He raised his tattooed covered arm and pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. His gaze startled her and even though she smiled at him and said nothing, he wished that this goddess before him would speak, but he took the initiative. "Hello. Hannah" His voice was deep and meaningful. Hannah was scared that he was going to be the run of the mill cocky son-of-a-bitch, but he wasn't. When he opened his mouth to speak his melodic words resonated like a twenty piece orchestra. He had the voice of an angel and the face of a god. Her fear that he was going to be all looks and no brain was quickly put to rest. Her voice came out thin and lifeless, as she spoke to him. "Hey, Randy". She became afraid of the power that this man seemed to have over her, but she found that she was also strangely enjoying it.  
"Would you like to go somewhere more private?" She followed him into the game room. The walls were paneled with dark wood and the ceiling was low. The walls were bare and the track lighting dimly lit the room. A brown La- Z- Boy chair sat angled in the far corner of the room and a matching couch was perched nearby. Only a red felt topped pool table separated her and Randy. She looked over the billiards table and settled on Randy's smiling face staring at her. "Looking for an escape route?" "Not at all. Should I be?" "That depends." "On what, pray tell." "You." Hannah nodded. "Oh." Hannah walked around the pool table and as she did so she sent the cue ball careening into other miscellaneous balls that adorned the top of the table. When she arrived in front of Randy, she set her brown eyes on him and he put his manly hand under her chin and raised her head. He leaned down and sent her on a roller coaster ride with his kiss. He put his hands under her arms and gently lifted her onto the pool table. She gave herself to him. He was her God and she was his clay to mold. He pushed her long black hair behind her shoulders and started kissing her neck. He nibbled on her earlobe and she moaned her approval.  
As she was immersed in the pleasure she noticed a nagging feeling creeping up on her. She wasn't wearing any underwear. It started as a small black dot, like a cavity, but as the sweetness of Randy taking here, made her body react and cripple her. She throbbed with pain. She wanted him to like her and care for her. She lifted her moistened eyelashes to him and uttered, "I'm not wearing any underwear. I am dirty and shameful and you don't want me. All I am is a body, and nothing more." She was amazed at how honest she was being. Hannah was not a quiet person, but she was secretive. She avoided all intimate questions with mind games and men found her intriguing. She felt shallow and had hoped that Randy would be able to fill the emptiness inside of her.  
"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with not wearing any underwear." She didn't agree with him but he gave her a tissue and she dabbed away the tears that slid over her dimpled cheeks. After she regained her composure she laughed at herself. He picked her up and carried her to the oversized leather couch in the darkened corner. He placed her on the couch and she urged him on with her dark, sultry eyes.  
"Are you sure? It's okay if you're not." She grasped his head and pulled him towards her. He kneeled beside her and began kissing her deeply and passionately. She kissed him back and her hands held his dark head close to her. He nibbled her bottom lip and then thrust his pink tongue into her mouth and stroked the roof of her mouth. He tore away from the kiss and ran his hot tongue over the delicate curve of her neck. His warm, wet kisses made her body salivate for him and she undressed him as he administered kisses to her collarbone. She pushed his black tuxedo coat off of his shoulders and onto the floor. She fumbled with his shirt buttons but within minutes she ran her hands over his smooth, bare chest. She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed his biceps. She always fell for a great pair of arms.  
Randy pulled away from the kiss and began to undress her. He delicately raised her foot and unbuckled her black high -heeled shoe. He let each one drop to the floor. He ran his hands up the length of her shapely legs as he shot her a smoldering look. His hands slid behind her and undid the fastening of her dress. He drew the top down to her waist and exposed her cleavage. He dipped his head low and licked the swell of her breasts. He rubbed the pad of his thumbs across her nipples until they tightened into two erect buds and a sigh emanated from Hannah. He captured her nipple in his mouth and encircled it with his tongue. Slowly at first and then he gradually increased his speed. Randy's hot saliva ran down her breast in little trickles that drove her wild with anticipation.

When he saw how he was undoing her, he applied his torture to her other aching breast. Hannah arched her back and thrust her breasts towards his mouth as she shook her head back and forth. The bulge in his pants grew harder as his groin rubbed against her thigh high clad legs. He thought that he might explode with his lust for her so he grabbed her dress and tugged it down her long shapely legs. She kicked it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Hannah was gorgeous and Randy was quickly losing control of the situation. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers grabbed the lace of each thigh high and simultaneously stripped her bronzed legs of them. She lay before him, naked and beautiful, and he knew that he was already in love with her. He slid away from her and ran his tongue around the circular protrusion of her anklebone and continued his burning path towards her knee. His tongue grazed the back of her knee with light feathery strokes, as she closed her eyes and arched her back. Never before had a man cared about her so much that he devoted his attention to her and not himself. Dean used to do that but lately he had become more focused on him and not her.

Hannah's body was on fire. Randy's tongue continued its path up her thigh but he changed his torture method to soft kisses. She grew moist between her thighs and she ached for him. Randy knelt on the floor and rested his upper body on the couch. He covered her abdomen with sensual kisses before he parted her legs and tickled her swollen clitoris with his tongue. She grabbed his head and held it between her legs. Her hips rocked with the pleasure his pointed tongue inflicted upon her most sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the experience. Randy began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. Soon she writhed her hips wildly against his mouth as she neared orgasm. She had never experienced an orgasm like that, as it washed over her. Randy smiled as she pushed her pointed pink tongue between her lips and licked the tip of his penis, all the while keeping eye contact with him. She pulled the bulbous tip of his penis into her mouth and then she slid her mouth down until her lips were kissing his brown curls. Randy gasped with the excitement of seeing his entire manhood being submersed in her honey sweet mouth. Hannah pleasured him orally until she knew that he was about to climax.

She stood up abruptly and straddled him. He stared into her eyes as her body swallowed his entire length. He ran his hands up and down the length of her back. He grabbed her hips and sucked her erect nipples as she bounced up and down in his lap. Hannah's hands gripped his biceps as she took him into her, retreated, and suddenly returned to retreat and return again. He ran his hands along her smooth thighs and clutched her round ass cheeks. Hannah threw her head back, arching her back, and thrust her breasts into his face. He captured her breasts in his mouth and suckled her. Randy's breathing became ragged and irregular. Hannah knew that he was drawing close to coming. She grabbed his head and kissed him wildly as she bucked on top of him. Moans of ecstasy escaped from deep within his throat, as both he and Hannah released their orgasmic sweetness.

"That was amazing. I have never been with anyone who was able to let go of their inhibitions and try a position other than missionary. Where were you before I made all my mistakes, Hannah?", Randy said and just before she was about to answer him, he said, "But you're here now and that's all that matters. Can I get you anything?"


	19. I Can't Believe I'm Doing This

I Can't Believe I Am Doing This

"I still can't believe I am doing this!" The thought keeps running over and over in my mind as I scan the departure and arrival board, watching for his plane to come in. I find what I am looking for, the time and the gate. Glancing at my silver wristwatch, I see its due in a half hour. "Might as head that way." I think, I clutch my purse and make my way towards gate 6. It only takes me 10 minutes to walk to the gate; I keep glancing at my wristwatch as I walk. I have 20 minutes to kill and I hate waiting. I might as well make sure I look good, since I am afraid that he will some how end up being disappointed. Even though he always makes sure to call me sexy, which I love. I see a bathroom to my right, so I walk on over and head in.  
Hair looks good. It had better; after all I spent an hour on it, compared to my usual 20 minutes. But I want to look perfect for him to allow him to be in total awe. Eye shadow not smudged. Which is a miracle, since it's usually gone in 5 minutes. But I did put some extra time into everything this morning, since I want to please him with my appearance. Lips, looking full and soft. With the prefect shade of lipstick, that works so well with my complexion and has a hint of shimmer to it. A color that's very kissable, I think to myself. Outfit, looking good. A lil casual, but very sexy. A ¾ sleeve shirt that ends just below my belly, green in color, because it goes so well with my wranglers. And of course, my favorite white tank top, that b/c I button my shirt up you can see only a tiny piece of the material. My favorite pair of wrangler, that are almost a little too tight, but give my butt a nice shape. And of course, my boots, I can't seem to go anywhere with out them. I think he will approve.  
I leave the restroom, satisfied with my appearance. Checking my watch yet again, I see another 10 minutes has gone by. I decide to wait towards the gate, hoping to see him before he sees me. I don't know why, but I just want to see him first. I hope I can recognize him, I'm so afraid that I will not. But just in case, I had made a little sign. "TYLER BREEZE". For some reason, I would have though he would have had a more exciting name, he is so exciting. And smart, funny, very sexy, and very talented. And he has one of those big cocks. Just thinking about him and that gorgeous cock, made my mouth water and I felt that familiar tingling between my legs. "Riley!" I yelled at myself, in my head. "Don't think about that, just think about what the hell you are going to say when you see him! It feels like an eternity, holding my sign, craning my neck to see him walk towards the gate. It seems like time is just trickling by, barely moving. Do I see him? That could be him. Tall, handsome, lovely smile, nice build and looking good. I smile and hold my sign up a little more. It must be him, he sees my sign and his smile lights up even more.  
"So Riley, we finally meet in person." He says, taking my hand and kissing it. "Yes Tyler, we finally do meet." I reply, a smile gracing my lips. A little over an hour later, we are enjoying coffee at a small café that's not very far from the airport. "So do you like Ohio so far? Not that you have seen much of it." I ask, taking a sip of my cooling coffee. "Well" he says, looking straight into my green eyes, " The parts that I have seen so far, I'm liking it very much. But I defiantly want to see some more." His hand slides across the table and gently strokes my own. The tingling feeling between my legs has started again, only this time so much stronger and so much more persistent. "Well Tyler, I think that can be arranged. I know of a nice little place to start." I say, crossing my legs. " Then what are we waiting for Riley?" "For you to pay for the coffee." Down from the café, is a nice 4-star hotel. I take Tyler's hand and lead the way. We stop first at my truck, to get my bag and Tyler's luggage. Soon we are in the lobby and we get a room. On the elevator ride up I ask, " Is this the part of Ohio that you wanted to see?"  
"Well, I haven't quite seen it yet, but it's defiantly what I want to see and to touch." Tyler tells me, has a wicked smile crosses his face. The elevator rings, letting us know that we have reached the floor for our room. The door opens and Tyler fallows me out, as I lead the way to our room. I unlock the door and let Tyler through with the luggage and my bag. I close the door behind me, facing in the room, watching Tyler's move. He's so sexy, more then what I ever really imagined. And that ass, oh god what a nice ass. I lock the door behind me and walk over to him, pulling him to me and kissing him. Kissing him hard, my tongue sliding between his lips. It was so much better than what I could have ever imagined. Almost perfect if you dare. I feel his hands wonder about me, down my back and to my ass, squeezing and pulling. I sigh loudly as he breaks the kiss. "God Riley, you are so sexy, it's amazing to me." "Not that sexy, Tyler, not that sexy". He puts his hand under my chin and pulls my face up, looking into my eyes. "To me you are, plus I know what you are capable of slut." I smile wickedly and push him on the bed. As he lies there, I set my knees on either side of him and crawl towards his face. When I get face to face with him, I kiss him, gently sucking and nibbling and biting his lower lip. I kiss out his jaw line, to his ear, which I suck and nibble on. I hear his breathing get heavier and I feel his tongue against my neck and his hands are running up and down my legs.  
I kiss back to Tyler's chin, gently sucking on it. I kiss his lips again, but only for a fleeting moment. I kiss back down to his chin and then down to his adam's apple, kissing and sucking and nibbling. I get down to the top of his shirt. "I hope you don't need this later" I bite the buttons off of his shirt one by one and spitting them onto the floor. I open his shirt and kiss down his chest, to his right nipple. I suck and lick and kiss it, make it hard while at the same time I pinch and pull and twist the left. I keep switching, my mouth on one and then other, loving the taste of his skin. I continue to kiss my way down his chest, dragging my teeth every few inches. Soon I'm at the top of his pants and I can see the bulge in them. "Oh god Tyler, I can believe that I'm going to do this." "Mmm, Riley, I can. I know deep down inside that you are a little cock-sucking slut. And I know you want to be my dirty whore and you are going to make me cum so hard and so fast. So come on you sexy fuck beast, show me what you got."  
I smile up at him, loving how the word slut rolls off of his tongue in that sexy Australian accent. I undo his belt and his pants, sliding them off of him; letting the bulge in his boxers be a little freer I kiss my way up from his ankles to his knees to his thighs, kissing them through his sexy silky boxers. I brush my nose against his hard cock, through his boxers, making him moan in delight. "Oh my, I think its time to let somebody out to play, what about you?" I ask, winking at him. "Mmm, Riley my slut, I think it is time. Time for you to get naked first." I nervously stand up, Tylers eyes on me the entire time. I take off my boots and my socks. I unbutton my shirt and throw it off to the side. I lift the tank top up and over my head, throwing it beside my other shirt. I then remove my jeans, slowly sliding them off and stand for a moment in my bright red panties, with my thumbs hooked under the waistband, near my hips. I pull them off and toss them with the rest of my clothes, "Better?" "Yes slut, so much better." I pull his boxers slowly and carefully over his throbbing cock. "Oh God Tyler, its so beautiful and big. Oh god, its so big"  
"That's right whore, its big for you and throbbing for you. I want you to suck my cock bitch, be a good little slut and make me cum. Oh Riley you sexy ho, make me cum"  
Not wasting another moment, I kiss the tip of his cock and take the first inch or so in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I kiss down the bottom his thick hard shaft, and then I kiss up the left side, down the top part and back up to the head on the right side of his cock. I kiss the head again, swirling my tongue around it once more, my hand softly stroking up and down his cock, gently bumping into my lips that are sealed around the top as my tongue runs over the head, over and over and over again. I hear James let out a loud moan, as he feels my warm wet mouth around his cock. I quicken the strokes as I remove my lips from his cock. I kiss and trace zigzags down the bottom of his shaft with my tongue. I go back to stroking him fast and I take 1 ball into my mouth at a time, sucking on them. I kiss and make zigzags back up the bottom of his shaft, taking his cock head into my mouth once more. I force as much into my mouth as possible, running my tongue around it as much as possible, gently using the muscles in my throat to stimulate his cock head.  
"Oh Stacey you filthy slut, I knew you were a natural cock sucker. Oh god whore, you are going to make me cum so hard and so much." I keep up running my tongue around his cock and squeezing his cock head with my throat, but now I add my hand, stroking his cock fast and applying pressure. I hear Tyler' moaning and breathing increase, which is making me so horny and my tight pussy so wet. God how I love to hear a man cum. And I want him to cum so much, to feel his load shooting down my throat. I stroke harder and faster, working my tongue even harder. I hear him groaning, moaning, grunting, yelling. "Oh god come on my filthy slut, you can do oh god whore, oh yes, oh fuck yes, oh Riley oh god Riley." In the midst of all that, he cums. I can feel his cock tighten just before I am rewarded with his cum filling up my mouth and running down my throat. I'm so horny now, its almost hurts. I crawl up to lay besides James and he pulls me into another kiss. " You are an excellent cock sucker Stacey, I knew there was a slut deep down inside of you. And she is a good little slut. A good and filthy slut and a very naughty cowgirl. God you are so sexy, it's amazing to me." "Hey now Tyler, you are pretty sexy too, with a nice ass" I tell him, as I reach around and squeeze it.  
"Hey now naughty, its my turn to get my hands on you." Tyler says, rolling me onto my back as he sits up on his knees, bending down to kiss me on my lips once more. His hands find my nipples, squeezing them, pinching, pulling, making me feel a little pain. His lips fallow his hands, replacing them on my nipples. Feeling his warm mouth, fast moving tongue and pain-inducing teeth make me moan, loudly and long, my breath increasing just a little. "Oh god Tyler, it feels so good." "And here I haven't even gotten to the best part", Tyler replies, teasingly. His hands continue to trail down my body, over my stomach, down my girly hips and onto my thighs. I feel him run his hands up and down them, side to side, tracing figure 8's onto my skin and coming so damn close to my pussy. I let out a moan of disappointment as his hand comes so close and is yet so far away. His lips, tongue and teeth continue to assault my nipples, making them hard and tingly. To my joy, his takes one finger and slowly slides it up and down my slit, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. He kisses his way down my stomach to my tight, hot, wet pussy, running his tongue up and down my slit, tasting my pussy. Taking a finger, he rubs the tip of it against my tight virginal opening, while at the same time circling my sensitive clit with his tongue.

My hips buck slightly as Tyler presses his tongue flat against my clit, crushing it. He pushes his finger into me, all the way to the hilt. Removing it quickly, he adds a second finger, pushing it in so fast. With his fingers inside me, he stretches them apart, testing how tight and how wet I am. His tongue is continuing to assault my clit and with a burst of moans and groans, he makes me cum, hard and fast. "Oh god Tyler, yes, yes, oh yes, oh yes." He continues to lick, suck, nibble and crush my clit, all the time while finger fucking me fast hard, making me cum, yelling, moaning and groaning the whole time. He makes me cum 5 times more, all in very quick succession. As I lay on the bed, hardly able to move, Tyler sits against the headboard. I pull myself up to him, kissing him once again, tasting my pussy. I let my hand trail down his body, to his once again hardening cock. I let my hand stroke it, 5 or 6 times. "So what can we do with this?" I ask. "I have an idea, but only if you want to Riley. God knows I have dreamed about fucking you so many nights in a row, I would be a very happy man if it ever happened."  
"Well Tyler, then tonight your dreams are coming true." I say, with a devilish grin on my face. I straddle Tyler's stomach, kissing him again and again, sliding my tongue into his mouth. I raise my self up, my arms around his neck, as he is holding on to the base of his cock with one hand and rubbing my clit with the other. He gently rubs the head of his cock against my pussy, letting it get used to the size… I start to lower my body slowly on his big cock, letting it fill my tight pussy up. Oh god how it hurt once I got all 8 inches of him inside me. He kept rubbing my clit and kissing me, my arms still around him for support. He gently started to pump his cock in and out of my pussy, just a little at a time. As the pain turned into pure pleasure, I start to meet his pumps as I raised myself slowly off of his cock. "Oh god Riley, this feels so good, so god damn god"  
"Ohh Riley, you have no idea, you are so tight and so wet, god I love your pussy you sexy slut. I want you to cum on my cock, whore, I want you to cum again." James started to pump his cock in and out of me faster and faster, rubbing my clit hard and so fast, I came again, all over his cock. As my pussy started to clamp around his cock, Tyler came as well, filling my tight pussy up. I let his cock stay inside me, feeling it start to soften. I finally allow him to take his cock out and I sat beside him on the bed, kissing him. "Thank you Tyler, you were wonderful." "So were you Riley, so where you. Now I think its time to get into the shower and wash that cute pussy of yours off." "Sounds like fun to me."


	20. Bedtime (BatistaTrish Stratus)

Bedtime

Dave Batista had just won his 3rd Royal Rumble and his wife, Trish wanted to surprise him but instead he had a surprise for her. "You've had a long day and I bet your body is tired and sore", she said as they get back to their hotel room. Dave knew that Trish had something planned for him, but he decided to treat her to a special night as his way of thanking her for always being there, for him. As they got ready for bed, he decided to tell her and then show her, what he had planned.

I lie you down on the bed, on your stomach, with you incredibly beautiful, firm buns just begging me to caress. Mm-mm..., how tasty you look! But, not yet. First the massage. I straddle you, facing your feet, fully naked as you are, and begin massaging your foot, working the muscles and aches between my fingers, paying close attention to each toe. My hands work their magic, relaxing them and moving up to your calves. I cup my hands over the calf muscle, working my fingers into them like a piano, kneading your legs firmly but not painfully. They're so tight, but soon they loosen up. I can feel the warmth from your legs as I massage and caress you.  
I move back a little and you can feel my cock resting between your buns. I feel you squeeze them together, playing with me and feeling me harden and twitch. Soon enough, but not yet. I need to make you completely relaxed. I begin to work on your thighs, my hands again cupping your legs, fingers pointing inward, grabbing and kneading your muscles, then releasing, working them thoroughly, from your knees to your buns. Soon they too are loosened up and warm. As my fingers near your buns you spread your legs slightly, allowing them to get closer to you. I tease you by tracing my fingers along your thighs, getting close to your pussy lips, but not touching. I lick in little circles from your knees up your thighs, smelling the musky sweetness of you and making my mouth water. My hands are massaging your perfect, firm ass as I lick in long strokes along the side of your pussy, so close but still not touching. Ooh, such a tease! I blow lightly on your pussy and watch as your lips part slightly, already moist in anticipation.  
Then, with the very tip of my tongue, I lick you in one long, barely noticeable touch, up the entire length of your lips, one then the other, then I lick around your asshole. I straddle your butt again and begin to work on your neck and shoulders and arms. As I lean forward my cock rests between your thighs, lightly brushing your pussy, twitching and caressing you with just the head. I continue down your back and again I reach your butt. What a beautiful sight! Shaped like the most prefect Valentine's heart and aching to be kissed and licked and sucked, which I do, but still careful not to get too close. Just enough to make you wet and squirm. I roll you over, and kiss you gently on the lips, feeling your tongue search out my own. My hands roam over your body, caressing your tummy and thighs, then back up toward your breasts. I kiss your cheeks and down to your neck, then up to your ear, nibbling on your ear. I lick in little circles down your chest and between your breasts while my hands trace large circles along the outline of your tits, gently caressing under each one, ten lightly up to your hard nipples.

I kiss under each one then take each nipple in my mouth, sucking your breast in and flicking my tong across them. My tongue licks circles around your nipples and I gently bite each one, pulling on them and sucking them again. I love your breasts -so firm, and just the perfect size for my mouth. An they are so sensitive to my touch. I continue to cup and suck and nibble on them while your fingers run through my hair. I kiss down a little more and play with your belly button ring with my tongue, still caressing between your breasts. Soon I kiss farther down and again inhale the scent of your pussy. My mouth waters, knowing that soon I will be tasting you again. I place my whole mouth over your pussy and give you one long, slow lick between your soft lips, curling my tongue inside you. Then I suck you into my mouth, sucking you deep into me, flicking my tongue across your pussy lips. Mmm, mmm!  
I smack my lips and move my hips between yours, my cock in my hand, stroking it slowly as I rub the head of my cock along your pussy, back and forth, up and down and in circles. You fingers are already playing with your pussy and with my cock. I lean forward, my cock still pressed up against your pussy, the head barely inside of you and kiss you again, deep and passionately. I kiss my way back to your pussy and give you one good long lick and suck. I lay back a little and you straddle me, slowly, taking me inside you inch by inch, feeling my cock stretch your pussy open, penetrating deeper and deeper into you until my balls are pressed between us. I lean forward so that we are both sitting up, your legs wrapped around me and my cock buried deep into you. With your breasts pressed into my chest, and my arms around you, we kiss and fondle each other and rock back and forth, fucking slowly and deliberately, the hair around my cock grinding into your clit as I pump in and out of you. We each lean back a little and look down between us, watching as my cock disappears into you then moves in and out, glistening with your pussy juices, so shiny and thick. It's such an incredible sight to see part of me buried so deep inside you, your lips wrapped around me, guiding me deeper and deeper, grabbing me and squeezing me. Mmm! Tonight is more of the slow, steady but firm fucking, letting the intensity build slowly, just savoring the feeling of your pussy wrapped tightly around me, gripping and squeezing me. You can feel every ridge of my cock as it slowly slid in and out, sliding past your pussy lips then back in, the head, engorged and big, caressing the walls of your pussy, deeper and deeper, in and out, slow and steady and yet so intense.  
The feeling of being together, of being inside you, the incredible sensation of fucking is so beautiful, so sensual and so incredible - we don't want it to end. Mmm, I could sit in this position, or any other, and just fuck you forever, never wanting to leave the warmth and wetness of your silky, velvety pussy. You push me back then move yourself around, lowering your pussy onto my face, right over my mouth. Oh I love to suck your pussy, eating you out and licking you deeply! My hands wrap around your legs and squeeze your ass, pulling you onto my face even more so I can bury my tongue deep into you.  
I feel your hands wrap around my cock and your tongue run swirls around the heard, licking off your pussy juice like a candy cane. Your fingers massage my balls as my cock slips completely into your mouth, your tongue playing with the head. then I feel you lick up one side then the other, teasing the head again, sucking me into you, then licking, swirling, sucking, all the while massaging my balls and teasing my ass with your fingertips. A little harder and faster you pump my cock with one hand, massage my balls with the other and lick and suck on me with perfection.

I bury myself as deep into you as I can, probing your ass with my fingers, pumping them in and out of your ass and tonguing your pussy, curling my tongue inside you, searching the walls and crevices and deep hidden places, making you squirm and shiver. You continue sucking and pumping me harder and faster, your finger pumping in and out of my ass as mine is in yours, massaging me still and sucking me deep inside. My cock feels bigger and harder than ever and I know I'm going to cum soon. I suck you completely into my mouth, licking you deeply, then teasing your clit with my tongue, flicking back and forth and back into you again. I arch my back and explode into your mouth, hot thick jets pounding against your throat and filling your mouth. You cum at the same time and unleash your luscious juices all over my face as I lap it all up, drinking you in and savoring you. You lick me clean, then turn around and kiss me, saving the cum for me as I share your pussy juices with you, mingling the two flavors together with our tongues.  
Still hard, you straddle me again and I roll you over. Again, slow and firm, I pump in and out, grinding into you each time we come together. Pumping and thrusting, pushing deeper and deeper into you. I kis you all over, on the cheek and forehead and nose and neck and ears and, of course, deeply on the mouth. I love kissing you, feeling your soft lips against mine and the taste of each other on our lips. My hips pump into you, a little harder and faster now, but still steady. Having just cum, I can now fuck you long and hard and steady, going for another hour in every position. We fuck with me on top of you; we fuck with you straddling me , impaling your pussy and stretching you around me; we fuck doggie style, my hands gripping your hips while I watch my cock disappear into you, pumping you hard and long; we fuck again sitting facing each other, fondling each other, caressing and kissing each other. We fuck each other until we are out of breath, sometimes slow, sometimes hard and fast, but always the most incredible feeling ever, of one person deep inside another.  
We fuck, and fuck and fuck, never wanting it to end, but alas I can no longer hold back and I cum deep and hard inside your pussy. The hot cum sends you over the edge for the hundredth time it seems and you come too. Finally milked completely, I bury my face between your legs again, lapping up our cum then we embrace side by side and kiss again, sharing our cock-tale again. Completely spent we fall asleep, naked, arm in arm, together, smiles on our faces! In the middle of the night, I awaken, my cock again hard. You have your back to me and your ass caressing my cock. I reach down and spread your cheeks and guide myself slowly into your pussy. Mmm, the warmth, the wetness, just like a smooth velvet glove! I slowly begin to pump in and out of you and I hear you moan with pleasure, obviously having = another wonderful dream!


	21. Adrian Helps Riley Forget (A Neville)

Adrian reclined on the couch. He was busily contemplating the appearance of his penis. The skin was soft, yet tough, somehow. He looked at the "rings" around it, the shallow folds that would disappear when it lengthened and got hard. That wasn't going to happen any time soon, since he had just jerked off.  
He was home alone and wondered what was on TV. Riley had just broken up with her girlfriend, Paige, and was feeling like her world had fallen apart. She figured she'd call her best friend, Adrian, and see if she could come by and hang with him, for a while. She knew nothing would ever happen because they had agreed to be friend, since they first met in NXT. As he flipped through the dull list of daytime soap operas, ancient movies and infomercials, he thought about Riley. She was the first girl he knew who was into girls and secretly he hoped she liked guys because he wanted to know her as more than just his best friend. He wanted to fuck his best friend. When the phone rang, he answered it but was disappointed that it was only his friend Bo Dallas, calling to say he was on his way over so they could set up for guy's night.

Adrian dropped the remote to the couch cushion and rose to his feet. It was getting late and Riley would soon be there. He threw on a pair of sweat pants and went to the kitchen. He had just opened the refrigerator and was reaching for the milk, when the doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock on the stove, he saw that it was later than he had thought. He padded down the hall to the front door. When he opened the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly he was really happy he'd put on some clothes. Instead of Bo's goofy grin, he was looking at his best friend, Riley. She took in his bare chest and belly, then let her eyes drift slowly down from his waist to his bare feet. They snapped back up to his face and she smiled that little smile again. "Hi. Can I come in?" she asked. Her voice sounded strange to Adrian. It wasn't as if she was asking, more like she was demanding to be let in. Without a word, he stood to one side and she swept into the hallway. She was wearing jeans and a kind of tank top with a loose, unbuttoned shirt over it. As she passed him he caught the trace of cinnamon scent he had noticed the day they first met. He closed the door and followed in the cinnamon scent into the living room.

He stood there, staring at his best friend and secretly imagining her and him, in bed, doing whatever they wanted. Adrian felt his dick stir in his sweats, imagining what that ass would look like naked. It surprised him, but he didn't dwell on it at the time. He felt awkward standing there without a shirt on. Just then, she turned to face him. "I noticed you weren't at the gym, today, so I figured I'd come here and see what you were up to", she said as she stared at his smooth chest. Adrian saw her smile and it was the first time he'd seen her smile that way. It made her much more attractive - not that she wasn't, it was just harder to see when she was frowning or straight-faced. "Uh, no. I really wasn't sick," he admitted, surprising himself. "I just didn't feel like working out." She nodded and started to look around the room. She grabbed a book of poems off the shelf and looked at it. "I have this book", she said as she showed him the title. He smiled and offered her something drink. She accepted and he went to the kitchen, to get her a soda unaware that she had followed him.

She relaxed into a chair at the table and he felt her eyes flick quickly down to his chest and Freddy realized his nipples were erect from the chill. He suddenly felt very naked. Here was his best friend, in his kitchen and he was half naked. She didn't seem embarrassed by her interest in his hard nipples, either. She just smiled again when she looked up at him. Adrian began to feel an interest in her he hadn't expected.  
She watched him as she sipped her soda. She seemed comfortable with him, though. He realized, moreover, that he felt comfortable with her. She opened the book and turned it so he could see the page with the poetry. Then she rose from her chair and stood behind him while he pretended to study the poem. He felt the heat from her body radiating on his bare back. When she reached over his shoulder to point to a line of the poem, her right tit came into contact with his shoulder blade. He felt a little jolt again, like when their hands touched as he had handed her book back to her in the hall at school.  
She stood back then and Adrian leaned back in the chair. The air currents brought her scent to his nose again and he asked her, "What perfume is that? It's like cinnamon." "Huh?" she asked. "I'm not wearing perfume." She raised her arm and sniffed the sleeve of her shirt. "Oh. I think it's something the laundry lady uses, when she does my laundry. I throw my personal things, once in a while, when they WWE does my ring-gear. "Show me the house?" she asked. Adrian rose from the chair, finding the request just a bit strange. Riley turned and walked back into the living room, taking the can of soda with her. Adrian showed her the first floor and then the second floor. He pointed out who slept where and then he came to his room. He had been looking at the smooth curve of her cheek and she caught him looking, as she looked up from the where she was sitting. She smiled a kind of crooked smile and asked, "So...are we gonna be friends with benefits or what?" Adrian reddened because he had been thinking what she might look like naked. Something in her expression told him that Riley knew what he'd been thinking.  
"Well, sure. Why not? I mean, aren't we already?" he responded lamely. She reached over and brushed his shoulder, as if there had been lint there or something. The jolt recurred. Adrian, curious now about that, reached toward her face. His hand touched her cheek. Her eyes were focused on his and there was a smile on her lips. There was no jolt when he touched her, but when she moved closer to him, he began to think that something was going to happen. When she moved close enough that her tits were touching his chest, he knew he was right. Her arms went around his waist and she moved closer still, mashing her tits against his chest. Her warm belly rubbed against his own and she tipped her head back. Adrian bent and kissed her lips. Everything about this girl was warm, he thought. Her hands slid down to his ass and he pulled his head back in surprise. She just chuckled and squeezed his buns and kissed him where his neck joined his shoulder. It sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. Then she put her mouth close to his ear.  
"I love a guy who doesn't wear underwear. Want a blow job?" she whispered. Adrian almost came in his pants! No girl had ever asked him anything of the kind! In fact, except for some clumsy fumbling in a dark theater, Adrian was a virgin. He couldn't do anything but nod his head. She pulled him towards her and while she maintained eye contact, she reached down and pulled his sweats down to his knees. His dick popped out, since it had already gotten the message. She placed her hands on his stomach and pushed him, onto the bed. She knelt in front of him and pushed his knees apart as she ran her hands up his thighs. She took a couple of 'knee-steps' to bring herself close enough, then dipped her head toward his erection. Her tongue snaked out and licked lightly up the shaft. Adrian shuddered and closed his eyes. He wanted to watch, but he was somehow embarrassed. He looked again as she used her hand (which felt absolutely hot now!) to angle his penis toward her face. Her tongue again emerged and lapped around the engorged head. Adrian thought he was going to pass out. It felt so fucking good!

As Riley's over shirt dropped to the floor, she plucked the hem of the tank top up and pulled that off, too. Her large breasts stood out from her chest, tipped with light pink nipples. Adrian wondered if giving him a blow job had made them that hard. He was struggling to free his feet from his sweat pants as she unbuttoned her jeans and rolled them, together with her lacy black panties over her wide hips. His cock was still hard, even though he had already blown his load, while getting a blow job from his now completely naked, best friend. His eyes went to her crotch and widened at the lack of hair there. "I shave it," she said. "Do you like it?" She spread her legs so he could see her naked pussy. Adrian was too excited to speak. She moved closer to where he sat entranced on the bed. "You've never had sex, have you?" she asked. The way she said it was more rhetorical than a real question. Adrian said he had but never like this. What he wanted to say was, _"I've never had sex with my best friend". _His throat felt like it was closing up. He coughed and cleared it. Now she was right in front of him, her knees touching his. She took his hands and put them on her breasts. She felt them trembling.  
"Hey, relax," she said quietly. "We'll take some time. Just relax and enjoy this." Now she put a knee on either side of his thighs and leaned toward him. "Suck on my tits," she breathed, eyes closed now and her hands on top of his. She moved her hands to his shoulders and brought her breasts within reach of his lips. He opened his mouth and felt the hardened nipple on his tongue. He sucked gently, his hands gripping both tits firmly. "Harder," her voice was barely more than a whisper. He obeyed. "Harder," she commanded again. Deciding she knew what she liked, Adrian abandoned the idea that he might hurt her. He sucked hard then. He was rewarded by a hiss of pleasure from her. She again took his hands in hers and slid them from her breasts down her sides and hips. Needing no more direction, he continued to suck, switching from one large mound of flesh to the other, and wrapped his hands around her to clutch her fleshy ass cheeks. They felt huge in his hands, but that only made them sexier he thought. He groaned around the nipple he was sucking on. Inspired by her demand for harder suction, he took the initiative and bit her lightly. More a nibble than a bite. "YES!" was his reward this time. He kneaded her ass and suckled her for a few minutes, but his mind was now centered on the mysterious slit between her round thighs. He slipped one hand around to the front and moved it slowly toward her crotch. The temperature increased the closer he got. Then the side of his hand felt the incredible softness of her labia. A shiver went through him and he felt an oozing from his penis. She opened her legs farther and made encouraging noises as he began to explore.  
Now Riley was trembling too. He flattened his hand against the damp flower and just absorbed the feelings coursing through him. Then she leaned back enough to extract her nipple from his mouth. She moved to the side and lay beside him. "Lick me, Adrian," she said. "You'll like it, I promise." Adrian had read about it but was scared. Still, she had blown him and swallowed, too. Fair was fair, he told himself and turned to bend forward. The cinnamon scent was here, too. It was mixed with a musky, wild aroma and he inhaled deeply as he brought his face closer to the hairless mound between Riley's thighs. Then his nose touched her. Adrian moved his head from side to side, feeling the light stubble. His tongue emerged and licked lightly along the soft slit. The taste was even more incredible than the scent! He licked again, this time his saliva allowed his tongue to slip between her lips and dip into the darkness inside. Salty, tangy, sweet, all at once! His hands gripped her thighs hard and he dove in then. She gasped and writhed under him. She whimpered and pulled his hair. Paige never attacked her like this and she loved the feeling so much that she pushed herself hard against his mouth as if she wanted him completely inside her juicy tunnel.  
Adrian improvised and sucked as much of her flesh into his mouth as he could, and sucked harder. If she liked her nipples sucked so hard, maybe she liked it here, too, he thought. He was right. Her whimper suddenly rose to a loud groan and a, "Oh...God! Yes! Just like that!" Her voice seemed in a higher register than normal. She spread her legs farther as he went deeper. "OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!" She wrapped her thighs tight to his head and suddenly he was suffocating! He tried to escape, but she held him too tight as she rode her orgasm out. He managed to turn enough to grab a breath, but he was trapped in the sweetest snare he could think of. Her juices were oozing out of her slit. He felt them and opened his mouth again to lap them up. Her grasp eased and he pulled her legs apart again. He looked at her face. She wore a dreamy grin and her eyes were mere slits above her round cheeks. She stroked his back with her smooth feet. Then she took his arms in her hands and tugged him toward her. He moved up on top of her and she kissed him ravenously. His cock was now against her pussy. She quickly reached down and centered him. He thrust forward and was immediately inside her dripping sheath. Just like that, he pumped only a few times before he began to spurt again, this time inside the very first vagina he had been in, since he ended his relationship with Eden, more than a year ago.

Somewhere deep in his brain he sensed a slight disappointment. It seemed like it should have been more…just more cause it was too simple. Still Riley was still there naked underneath him. He smiled back at her and kissed her again. His face was still smeared with her juices, but she seemed to like them, or at least didn't dislike them. She even licked his chin and cheeks, cleaning herself off him. His penis was still stiff and still inside her. He experimentally moved it in and out a few times. It still felt great. She raised her eyebrows in question. He shrugged and began to fuck her again seriously. In later years, he would learn what a treat she had given him in her hairlessness. Stiff, wiry pubic hair would chafe his belly and face with other women. That afternoon he knew the joy without realizing what a joy it was. He established a rhythm and heard and felt his belly slapping against hers as he fucked her. The heat mounted again between them and soon she was driving up at him as strongly as he was driving into her. They reached their climax within seconds of each other. He felt her muscles contract around his shaft as he hit his third orgasm. She thanked him, got out of bed, dressed, and left his house. She'd be back and he knew it.


	22. Happy Birthday, Baby (Dean,Seth Roman)

Amber's Birthday Present

The house was dark, wooden, and old. Like something you'd see in a horror movie that you know you shouldn't go into, but you do anyway. "What do you guys have planned for me?", Amber asked as she, and her boyfriends, Dean and Seth, walked up the stairs. "What? Don't trust us?", Dean asked with a smile on his face. "I trust not to trust you", she said. When they came to the top of the stairs, they opened the door and found the lights on and a very tall gentleman, waiting for them. "Hey, Roman. I see you made it here, ok. Did you get everything set up?", Seth asked as he escorted Amber inside, followed by Dean. Waiting, smiling, ear to ear, is the third part of this trouble making threesome…Roman Reigns. He was dressed to impress and Amber was definitely impressed. Old Victorian lamps hung off walls. The walls themselves lined in dark red papering. Blood red. But what stood out most, in this room, was the king sized bed. Again, laced in the color of carnal passion; adorned with small Victorians night stands to either side and sitting on those are more Victorian style lamps. Very Gothic. Ritualistic. Pagan. And not much else. Strange that the large love seat is sitting in the back of this chamber and right by the bed as if in audience for the grand stage. Then Amber saw the black straps tied to each of the four corners of the bed... as well as the blindfold resting on one of the night stands.  
She smiles. "Planning to have your way with me for my birthday?", she asked. Dean and Seth smiled, as Roman joined them. "I was gonna do that with you guys anyways." "I know, so that wasn't our intention as your gifts", Dean said. "We're all gonna have our way with you", Roman said. A perplexed look falls on Amber's face as Dean motions his hands as to cut Angel off. "Don't ruin the surprise", Seth said. Dean takes matters into his own hands and brings Amber into his embrace. Standing before her, he cups her plump cheeks with each hand before removing her nerdy dark framed glasses and gazes into her eyes as if it'll be his last. He then ties the blindfold around her head and begins to slowly and seductively undress her. She feels Dean's gentle fingers and tender lips explore her already quivering nude body standing before them. Dean enjoys how the dim golden light makes love to all her bare pale curves. He begins motioning her over to the bed. Lays her down. Kissing her lips while doing it. Kissing down along each of her limbs. Sucking on her fingers when he reaches her hands. Running his tongue along her toes when reaching her feet. Each limb is made love too as they are secured to the straps one by one. She already quivers uncontrollably.  
Viewing his handiwork; this nude goddess laid out for him as if for a feast; Dean battles his urges, but just has to relish this moment. He can't resist. Leaning in, he positions his head directly over her sex. Her heart quickens as she feels his hot breath caress her spot. But he just breathes. Taking in the sweet scent of her sex. Even in the dim lighting, he could swear he could see her moist lips drip onto the satin. Still he breaths, harder. "Do it" she says. Silence. "I want you now!" she demands. More silence. "I want you in me!" Still silence. "Fuck me!" "Tear me up, please!" "Fuck me now!" She finally quiets when she feels the mattress motion. He's moving. He's moving in closer. She gasps. Anticipating what's to come. Her body tenses. Then... He lightly plants a kiss ever gently on her pussy; a string of her lust connects both sets of lips just but a second, before severing as he pulls away. Her body collapses. Arggh! Fuck!" she exclaims. Roman laughs, almost already completely free of his own garments. Amber writhes on the bed, left unable to even pleasure herself. Seth takes his spot next to Amber and then door opens. It sounds like an entire locker room is there until she realizes that it's the audience. She squirms. Nervous. Anticipating again of what's to come. The bed suddenly gets heavy. ...Then she is ravaged.  
Immediately, a huge dick slices into her effortlessly, almost tearing her in two with the first thrust. Her mouth also gets something, as she feels two cocks inside her mouth and once in her pussy. Her body bounces, her breasts dance. She gets into it. She chants with the rhythm. "Oh...! Yes...! Fuck...! Me...!"  
"Oh...! Yes...! Fuck...! Me...!" "Oh...! Yes...! Fuck...! Me...!" "Oh...! Yes...! Fuck...! Me...!" "Oh...! Yes...! Fuck...! Me...!" Continuing until the words lose meaning, she begins another chant as the three men change position. Changing as her breath becomes short, she begins. "OhFuck!" "OhFuck!" "OhFuck!"  
"OhFuck!" "OhFuck!" Then intensifying with something building from within, she begins to feel her pussy being fucked harder. "FUUUUUUUCK!", she says as she hits her first of many climaxes, of the night. Though she has already peaked, the stranger is still going, going for his, probably twice. His rhythm quickens, strengthens, intensifies. She just goes with the flow. Feeling another build. But before she has that chance, he's done. Stabs his long deep member into her cavern one last time, hollers like hell and slaps a massive hot load onto her belly. She could almost hear it hiss with steam. Already out of breath, she feels slightly denied of her second orgasm, but satisfied nonetheless. She would not be denied for long.  
Caught off guard, another body pounces on her helpless husk. Again like the first, waste no time violating her vagina. Is she swelling already, she wonders. This one seems larger than the first. She has no problem peaking with this one. His grunting is music to her ears. Huffing and heaving. His cock working her real good. This one has stamina. She climaxes a few more times before this one is even done. Screaming at the top of his lungs, blasting his load, reaching way up to her neck. She flinches as it almost stings. Again she tries to catch her breath. To no avail. Respite is short. One after another, powerful hands take her, fondle her, molest her, abuse her. One after another, massive cocks invade her pussy, each larger than the last. Riding her helpless for endless periods of time. She climaxes countless times. She could swear that the mattress is completely soaked straight down to the floor boards and all the way down to the floor beneath. Just as one finishes, another takes his place.

Over and over. She wonders how much she could take. The thought arouses her even more. She screams louder than she's ever done so before. All these hands, now roaming, at her throat, her breasts, her thighs, her crotch. All these cocks, spraying all their hot seed all over her being. She imagines herself looking like a giant glazed donut. And cums again from just that thought. One has the feeling of cumming inside her, but is stopped by Dean who states that only him and Seth are allowed to release their sweetness in her tight vaginal cave. The man complies and shoots his sweetness all over her face. Guess he took it personal being directed as such. Good thing she had that blindfold. It was messy. Watching from the Victorian chair, Seth took his turn and was now playing with all her parts. Neck, breasts, nipples, toes. He and Dean were battled for position. Dean feasted below while Seth had her sucking his manhood, as if it was a hot day in July and he was her soothing popsicle.

Back on the bed, Amber's blindfold is left on but the straps are removed. Tearing her from the bed, they ravage her some more, now in every position conceivable. Doggie, 69, and everything else you can think of. Finally, Dean enters her and within minutes, he is releasing himself inside her, causing her to scream out his name, as she felt her orgasm escape her. Lust filling the room, it's insane. Moonie goes insane. On her hands and knees, she sways her head in musical rhythm. She was then subjected to another round of men and finally Roman was given his chance. He rode her hard and fast and as instructed, he released himself on Amber's back and ass. Seth takes control and tells her what he wants from her. Cowgirl, followed by 69, which follows missionaries, which follows even more unspeakable deranged sex acts. Nothing but flesh slapping upon flesh, for hours. Her body truly is an amusement park and everyone, everyone is along for the ride.  
The king sized bed is a battle field. Her body is tossed like a rag doll. Multiple thrusts. Countless heaves. Room reeking sex and lust. She finally collapses, they all do. Gasping, she gathers the strength to remove her blind and let the sting of light enter her sore eyes. Laying face up, first faces she sees are Seth and Dean, followed by Roman and a few other WWE Superstars. Amber looks over and sees a tripod at the corner of the room, by one of the guys, with it's little red light flicked on. One of the men must've brought it with them while she was blindfolded. Good, she fully intends to watch it in its entirety, while returning the favor to both Seth and Dean, of course once all of her holes recover from the ER. Like a contract fulfilled, the herd of men stumble out of the room as Amber surveys herself. Her pussy, mouth and ass survive. Still completely covered in cum, she struggles to right herself, but can't. Falls right back to the sin soaked bed. "That was fucking hot!" Amber exclaims.  
"Fuck yeah", Dean says. Amber asks how many guys were there and is surprised by Seth's reply. "Only three of us baby. Me, Dean, and Roman. We had you for the whole night. Each of us did you nine different times, for a total of twenty-for your twenty-seventh birthday", Dean said. They helped Amber up and headed towards the bathroom. They all cleaned themselves up and dressed. Then the foursome left the old house and headed to Denny's for Amber's birthday dinner. As Amber climbs into the car, Dean and Seth both whisper, "Happy Birthday, Baby..."


	23. Cami Gets Even (Dean and Randy)

Cami grabbed her purse and walked out the door of her brother's locker room. "CAMI LOUISE ROLLINS GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS ROOM!", Seth yelled to his sister as she walked away. "SCREW YOU, SETH! I'M 22 YEARS OLD AND YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE I'M 12!", she yelled back to him, as she followed the tall, dark figure. He stood there, watching her leave and thinking back to that day. She was 12 and Seth was 18, when their parents died. He put his wrestling career on hold, so that he could take care of her. They were inseparable until she turned 18 and he went back into wrestling. She was happy for him and got excited whenever his friends would come by and now, 10 years later, the WWE was in Davenport, Iowa. Seth had just fought Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton and won. He hated fighting Dean, who was his best friend, but Orton, he definitely had no issues with.

After the match, Seth was still in a mood and when Randy stopped by to ask Cami out for a drink, Seth went off on him. As he watched her leave, Dean showed up and asked what all the commotion was about. "Cami just took off with that snake, Randy Orton, and I don't like it. She has no idea what type of guy he can be", he said as he stepped inside his locker room. "You know, I can grab Mercury and we can go after them, if you want?", Dean offered. Seth thought about it and agreed, telling Dean that he wanted an update, every half-hour. Dean agreed and went to find Mercury. Once he did he, also found Randy and Cami, outside Randy's bus. "Hey Dean, you wanna join me and Randy, for a drink or two, at the Calico Bar?", she asked. Dean and Joey Mercury agreed to the idea, even though Randy didn't but he also knew that he needed to stay on Dean's good side because he was dating Vince's other daughter, Toni, who just happened to control the "wrestling cards" for Raw and Smack Down.

Cami was wearing a sexy black dress, that was backless to show her skin and low cut to show off her 34-C assets. She looked like your typical ring-rat, but with more class. She was wearing a black thong and her sexy fuck me heels, to the night club. Maybe that's why Seth was upset when Randy took a liking to her and asked her out, but she didn't care. Once the foursome arrived at the bar, the guys start hitting on her, buying her drinks, and asking her to the dance floor. She took the drink that was offered, danced with the guy, and then repeated the same motions over and over, with the others. After about 2 hours of doing this, Joey opened his mouth and let the "cat out of the bag" by saying that he and Dean were sent by Seth to keep an eye on her and Randy. Cami looked at Dean and asked if it was true. Dean tried to deny it, but he couldn't because he also saw Cami as his little sister and being with Randy was wrong. Camu threw her drink at Joey and walked awy, followed by Randy and then Dean. "Why don't you head back to the hotel and tell Seth that everything is cool with Cami and Randy and I'll follow them", Dean said as he threw a $20, on the table.

He caught up with Randy and Cami, outside the bar and apologized for what Joey said. Cami smiled and asked if he needed to go back to the hotel right away. Dean said he didn't and asked what she had in mind. Cami smiled and even Randy was now feeling a little concerned, as she took the two guys and jumped into a waiting cab. She told the driver where to go and by the sound of her voice, it wasn't the hotel. When Dean heard the address, he shuddered. She wouldn't do what he thought she was doing, would she? But as soon as that thought entered his mind, he got his answer as the cab pulled up in front of a 2-story ranch-style home. She paid the driver as the trio got out. "Come on boys, let's take this party inside", she said as she walked up the pathway. "Dean, is this what I think it is?", Randy asked. Dean shook his head. "This is Seth's house. She lives with him and if he finds us here, that curb-stomp he gave you will feel like a hangover headache, if you know what I mean".

It was almost 2AM, when they got to the house and Cami decided to keep the party going. She put on some music and walked over Randy, asking if he wanted to dance. He poured himself a drink, as she started to dance seductively with him and let him run his hands all over her. She returned the sexiness by pushing her ass to his crotch, feeling his cock with her hands, as they danced. She allowed his hands to get to her pussy and tits, as she whispered that this was going to be his lucky night. She asked him to get her a drink, as she headed towards Dean, who was already getting the drink. She danced her way to Dean who was watching her be naughty on the floor, while he stood against the door frame. She whispered in his ear, "Did you like what you just saw?" Dean mumbled back "Yes". She felt his cock in her hands and said, "I see that. It looks like it turned you on baby!" He was speechless, as she motioned to him, with one finger, seductively to come to the dance floor. He did and she started to grind and dance really naughty with him. Dean needed no more encouragement and soon his hands were doing everything that Randy had been doing, to her, earlier. She was enjoying his touch and he found out that Randy had left a damp spot on her panties already.  
A few minutes later Randy was back on the floor with 2 drink glasses only to see her erotically dancing with Dean. He was a little taken aback or upset and tried pushing his way in. She whispered into Randy's ear and soon they were on each side of Cami, making her the "meat between their bread". Both guys were on her, as soon as the door opened. She felt hands were on her tits, her pussy, and before she knew it, the panties were gone and her dress was off, exposing all her female parts. She loved the way the guys had their lips on her tits and their fingers in her pussy. But at the same time both were not sure how to play with the other guy in the room. If their hands touched each other while trying to grab the same tit, both hands would retreat completely from my body.

Cami pushed Dean to the sofa, moved close to him, straddled him and raised her pussy to his mouth. While he sat on the sofa, he had her pussy in his mouth. He was good...real good with his tongue. She was moaning hard and Randy was standing behind her playing with her tits. She raised her hands behind her and held Randy as he nibbled on her neck while his hands played with her tits. She was enjoying herself, while Dean continued eating her out, until she came hard on his face. She pulled away, went on the sofa doggy style and asked Randy to fuck her. Randy was in her, with his hard cock, fucking her wet pussy and slapping her ass, making her scream and moan. Randy came hard and fast and once her pulled out, Dean slid right in and started to fuck her doggy style too, on the sofa. He was bigger and thicker and he filled her small tight pussy well. He had her moaning so loud, that she swore her brother would hear her.

A few minutes of being fucked like that, Dean pulled out, sat on the sofa and asked her to ride his cock. She jumped on him, took his cock in her pussy, and started to ride him a like a slut. Randy, ,who was limp but still covered in their juices, came and stood next to them. She took his cock in her mouth and started to clean him. She sucked Randy, while Dean continued his assault, on her pussy. In a matter of minutes, Dean was shooting his sweet cream in her hot pussy and again, the two guys switched places and Randy was now inside her cream filled pussy, while Dean was in her mouth. She rode Randy until he came hard and fast and Dean was finally cleaned.

They all sat on the sofa naked for a while, catching their breathe. Randy got up and fixed them a few more drinks. It was almost 4:30AM and she wanted them to leave. But Randy and Dean both wanted more. They wanted Cami the Slut, so she got off the sofa, kneeled between both of them and took their cocks, in her hands. She took turns sucking them both together, willing them to come. Randy was the first to cum as he blew his load, in her mouth. She loved to swallow so she took it all in. Dean was hard and wanted to cum but he wanted to fuck her, one last time. She turned around and he slid inside her, coming within seconds. She decided that it was time to clean up, before her brother got home, so she took the guys into the bathroom. As they showered, she had them take turns eating her out, in the shower till she came. The trio finished up, dried off, dressed, and just as they were leaving the house, Seth came home. He didn't say anything, except "I hope you cleaned everything up". 


	24. Do You Think I'm Sexy (The Shield)

Martha sat in her seat. This was her very first wrestling event. Her cousin had won a pair of tickets, from a local radio station, and she asked her to come along. Martha looked around and saw the people around her. The section she was in was front row, center, ringside. Most of the girls were dressed like they were heading to a rock concert and were hoping tend up backstage with the drummer or lead singer. Martha was not the pretty girl or the sexy girl. She was just plain Martha with brown hair and brown eyes, a little on the plus side, and very shy. She had no idea why her cousin brought her but secretly she was glad that she did because she was hoping to at least see her favorite wrestler, The Lunatic Fringe-Dean Ambrose. She knew he would never see her as a sexual conquest, but she at least wanted to say hi or hope that he saw her sign and would autograph it. She took her coat off and exposed the shirt she was wearing.

The lights dimmed and the music started and the audience went crazy as Dean came out, wearing his torn blue jeans, leather jacket and black tank top. He came to the stairs and his eyes locked in on Martha. He saw her shirt and smiled, as he pointed to his shirt and then hers. She was wearing her "DEAN UNSTABLE AMBROSE" shirt, just like his. She smiled and sort of blushed, as he winked at her. His match was against Zack Ryder and she knew this would be an easy match, for him. Zack came out and their fight lasted about ten minutes and then Dean did his "dirty deeds" finisher and covered Zack. The ref counted to three and Dean was declared winner. As he left the ring, he walked over to Martha and looked at her sign. He motioned for one of the trainers to give him a marker. Once he got the marker, he took it an signed Martha's poster. He then looked at her and wrote a quick note, on the back…

_Meet me at the Embassy Suites Hotel, on the corner of 15__th__ and Cypress, tonight at 10 o'clock, room 814_

Martha smiled as Dean winked at her again, before heading off to chat with some other fans. Her cousin saw the note and said, "I wouldn't go if I were you. He just wrote that to be nice. If you go, he's gonna use you and then brag about how he did you". Martha ignored her cousin and met up with Dean. He didn't do anything. He actually talked to her. "I saw your shirt and was wondering why I was your favorite", he asked as they sat on the bed. She told him about her past and how she never really fit in anywhere and how the kids used to tease her, because she was a bookworm or a "nerd", as they called her. Dean sat there and listened to her tale and found that despite her past, she was able to over-come her issues, graduate high school and college and get her degree in Adolescent & Addiction Counseling. She in turn found out that he was the product of a mixed up past and that wrestling was his only option, if he didn't wan to end up like his dad or mom.

The two decided that they would try the dating game and eventually they found they had a lot more in common. Over the next few weeks, Martha was finding that she was being accepted into the WWE world and Dean's world. She loved that they held hands and kissed and did the typical boyfriend/girlfriend things, but she wanted more. One day she approached Seth and Roman and asked them what Dean's problem was. They explained that Dean was afraid of the "C-word". "If you even mention the word commitment, he will run the other way", Seth said as he and Roman sat with Martha, eating their lunch. Roman looked at Martha, after Seth's comment and realized that she was not your typical girl, that Dean dated. "Martha, can I ask you a personal question and please tell me if you don't want to answer it", Roman said as he leaned in closer to her. She looked at him and said she was fine with it and to ask away. "I think I might know why Dean is a little reserved, when it comes to sex around you. Are you a virgin?", he asked with a dead-pan expression, causing Seth to choke on his iced-tea. Martha looked up and nodded, as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, baby girl, please don't cry. It's just that Dean has never been with a virgin before and I think he's scared of hurting you", Roman said as he hugged his friend.

Later that night, while having dinner with Dean, Seth, and Roman, Martha dared the guys to voice their deepest, darkest fantasies. Seth n Roman had to think about it, but Martha had hers already planned out. Dean said his was to be a girls first. He said he has never been with a virgin and wanted to know what it felt like to feel something warm and tight, around his cock, other than his hand. This caused the three other people, at the table to all choke on their drinks. He had no idea why it caused a commotion and Martha looked at Seth and Roman, who both shook their heads saying "We didn't say a word to him". Martha looked at the guys and said, "My fantasy was to lose my virginity to my favorite wrestler and then have his friends join us for some and excitement". Now this caught all three guys off guard and when they looked at her, she was serious but they thought she was joking. Martha looked at the three guys and she felt like a little kid, who had just said a bad word in front of a bunch of adults. She felt the tears start to fall, as she excused herself and ran out of the restaurant. She ran around the corner and leaned against the wall. She knew it was too good to be true. They were playing her. Roman asked what her deepest secret was and he used it against her.

The trio inside had no idea about what just went down. They paid the bill and ran outside, calling her name. Dean began to worry because this was a new town and the people he saw hanging around the area were not the type of people you wanted to mess with at 1:00am. Dean walked to the corner and turned, just in time to see Martha getting into a cab. "Guys, over here. MARTHA WAIT!", he yelled to her, as the guys came to him. He caught her arm, just as she was getting in. "Martha, please. Let me or us explain", he said. "Let me go, Dean. These past few months have been great and I know that I'm not your typical girl-next-door, who dresses sexy and looks like a Diva. I know you were just hanging out with me because you felt sorry for me and I get it. We'll be friends, all of us, friends", she said as she looked at Seth and Roman.

Dean told the cab driver to leave as he took Martha's hand and sat her down on a bench. "Listen, Martha. You are a really sweet girl and to be honest, I would not have given you a second look that night, we met, but I saw what you had done for that little boy, next to you. You have a big heart and to overcome your past and the bullying you faced, I'm the one who isn't deserving of you. Sexy comes in many different forms, not just physical. Your brown eyes are sexy, when I see you smile. Your body is amazing. Like when I touch you here and here, your body twitches", he said as he kissed her. "Yea, Martha. All three of us can see how beautiful you are and you definitely got what's going on", Seth said as he smiled at Roman who nodded in agreement. "Why don't we head back to the hotel and we'll show you how sexy you are", Dean said as he hailed a cab.

Once the group arrived at the hotel, they went to Dean's room. Martha was the most inebriated, even though she doesn't drink and tends to be shy initially with new people. When they reached the suite, she grabbed Dean and began kissing him passionately. The door was barely closed. Roman stepped up behind her and slowly placed his hands on her tits, gently touching cupping them, before moving slowly over the outside of her shirt. She turned around and greeted his mouth with another passionate kiss. Dean was kissing the side of her neck and slowly moved his face down her shirt, sliding his tongue down until it was between her tits. She looked around and saw Seth, ever the cool one, pouring glasses of wine. She felt Roman and Dean and realized that they were turned on and she smiled. She looked at the three guys and said, "Strip for me". This caught them off guard, but they knew that she was in control and they did as they were told.

Once they were naked, she laid on the bed and told them to make her "naked as the day she was born". Dean unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra. Seth started kissing her neck, as Dean assaulted her mouth and Roman removed her stockings and panties. Martha stood up and removed the rest of her clothing and soon all four of them were naked and slowly working Martha, back onto the bed, where they did a round robin assault on her body. Roman took her left side, Seth took her right side, and Dean got in the middle. Roman and Seth each sucked and pulled at Martha's beautiful 36-C breasts, as Dean commented on how sweet and tasty her pussy was. He found her sweet spot ad latched onto it, like a kitten sucking it's mother's tit for milk. Martha felt her body come alive and the feelings, while new and exciting, were also scary and terrifying.

She looked at the guys who reassured her that the feelings were normal. The trio switched and now Roman was sucking her pussy, Seth was in her mouth, and Dean was massaging and pulling her breasts, telling her that she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. "I mean it Martha, you are so sexy right now. Being a virgin, makes you a first for me and I'm so happy that you have asked me to be your first", Dean said as he kissed her. Again, it was time to change and this time, Dean got her mouth, Seth her pussy, and Roman her breasts. She had never given a blow job to anyone, so she had no idea if she was doing right or not. Seth reassured her that she was definitely doing it right and he showed her, the effect her mouth had on him. With in seconds of Seth touching her clit, she felt a warm feeling from her toes, up through her body. She automatically grabbed Seth's hair and held him there as she rode out the feeling of pure excitement. She released her hold and Seth shot up, breathing hard. "WOW!", he said as he smiled at her.

Dean was ready to break his girlfriend. "I'm gonna cover my cock with a condom and just so you know, when I enter you, it will feel tight and you may experience some pain. That's is normal for your first time, but once things start to relax, you will feel amazing things, start to happen", he said as he put the condom on and prepared her for his invasion. He took her legs and spread them so he could slide in her wet pussy. He entered her, watching hr face for any signs of distress. He saw her painful expression as he entered her and his heart broke. This was a first for him and too, was experiencing things, for the first time. He finally broke through and she winced in pain. Seth and Roman held her hands and kept her mind occupied as Dean went all the way in. Once she felt her relax, he went slow and easy, feeling himself build up. He felt like he was in high school again, experiencing his first time. He tried to control himself, but she begged him to go faster. "Please, Dean. It feels so good. I wanna cum for you. I want you to take me to heaven and beyond", she called to him as Roman and Seth assaulted her tits and she jerked them off.

Dean felt himself getting close and just as Martha released herself on him, he shot his load into the condom, calling her name. "OH GOD, MARTHA! THIS IS AWESOME!" When they both came down from their sexual high, Dean pulled out and allowed Seth and Roman to take their turns. Seth went first. He covered himself and slid right in. He was already close to his release, when he asked her, "Where do you want me to cum?" She smiled and said, "Cum right where you are, Seth". As she was about to cum. Seth groaned loudly, pulling his thick cock out of her soaked pussy. "I know you said to cum inside you but…", and with a flick of his wrist he removed his condom and moved very quickly to the top of the bed, where Martha's head was. She positioned herself, so she could receive his sweet treat but was stopped when Roman entered her pussy, returning her to her state of near-orgasm. Within seconds, Seth was treating her to a creamy facial shower, while Roman released himself inside her sweet walls. She screamed out, as she felt the hardest and deepest orgasm, she had ever had that night.

The group showered and climbed into bed. Martha put her head on Dean's chest, as he held her close. Roman and Seth crawled into bed and the group covered up, with the blankets. The next morning, Dean and the others were gone, when Martha woke up. She found a room service cart, a rose, and a note. She looked at the food and read the note…

_Dear Martha,_

_Thank you for allowing me and the guys to live out our fantasy, last night. I know it was your fantasy to lose your virginity, to me, but you also granted our fantasies. The three of us have been together for a while and we never seem to find the right girl, who understands us. Well, last night we found that girl. You are everything we've been looking for in a girl and so effective immediately, you are A Shield Girl. I know we aren't the Shield anymore, but we still share everything. The only difference is, you are my number one girl. You will always be first with me, both in and out of bed. Enjoy your day and I will see you tonight._

_Love, Dean_

_P.S. Roman and Seth will not be there tonight. They are going home to their girlfriends. _


	25. Long Lost Friends (Adrian Neville)

**Long Lost Friends**

"Nadia!" Nadia turned around at the sound of her name and looked into the crowd at the art gallery. She couldn't see anyone she recognized and continued walking towards the collection of art that she was presenting. "Nadia Reynolds". The male voice was closer now, but Nadia still couldn't see anyone she recognized. Suddenly a man walked up to her, put his arm on her shoulder and grinned. "Nadia Reynolds, it IS you! It must be at least 15 years since we last saw each other." Nadia searched through her memory to see if she could possibly place this man's face somewhere in her past. He obviously knew who she was. "You don't remember me, do you?" he chuckled knowingly. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "I'm usually really good with names, but I can't seem to place your face." "That's probably because the last time you saw me I had short hair and I was skinny as a twig", he said as he looked at the paintings.

Nadia looked at the guy, with his arm around her and then at the guy in the painting. Her hands flew to her face and she apologized. "OMG! It's you. You're Adrian Neville", she said as she looked at him. He assured that it was him and then he proceeded to explain himself. "…so the WWE saw me and here I am. I'm here on Orlando, doing an exhibition show, and I thought I'd take the day off and come see what the hoopla is all about", he said. The couple talked about the paintings and Nadia explained why she used him. "…so as you can see, you stepping up and being my protector, well this was the only way I could remember you by", she said. The couple left the gallery and spent the rest of the ride to the hotel getting each other up to date with what their old friends were doing. At the hotel, they checked in and Adrian looked at Nadia and said, "Are you free tonight and if so, do you to join me for dinner?" "Sure, why not", Nadia said and they agreed to meet an hour later.

When they reached Nadia's floor and she went to her room. She lay on her bed and smiled. Imagine meeting Adrian Neville, here. He'd always been one of the nicest guys in her school and they'd had a few classes together, but they'd never moved in the same circles. He had grown into his 6'3" frame though. The gangly boy had turned into a broad shouldered and strong looking man. She had a quick shower and examined the image in the mirror. Her hips were definitely more feminine, as was her chest, but her waist was very pronounced and her thighs still looked good in jeans. She used to wear her chestnut hair long, but nowadays she let it curl up in a short hairdo that elegantly framed her face. She didn't know where Adrian intended to eat tonight so she put on a black and white striped dress and her 4 inch heels. This way she was a little closer to his height.

As promised, she was in the lobby an hour later and Adrian was all smiles, as he saw her exit the elevator. He knew that he wanted her, right then and there, but he had to wait. He wasn't gonna mess this up, like he had the others. No, this girl was special. She walked up to him and angled her face to receive the obligatory kiss on the cheek. His brown eyes swept across her body, taking in the soft curves that the dress clung so seductively to. Nadia smiled appreciatively at his appearance. He was wearing a black pants with a striped shirt. He wore no tie and the shirt was open enough to show off his hair-less chest curls. Nadia had to fight a sudden impulse to run her finger through the hair on his chest.

"I've been here before and I know that they have wonderful food in the hotel restaurant," he said. "Would you be happy to eat here?" "It sounds great," she smiled and let him take her arm and lead her towards the restaurant. The meal was fabulous, but Nadia didn't taste it. They talked, but Nadia couldn't remember what about. Nothing had been said, but they both knew where they were headed. The dinner simply added a little bit of respectability to the lust. Their desire for each other was obvious. His eyes kept focusing on her cleavage. Her legs stretched under the table and touched his. His hand kept touching her hand on the table. They simultaneously turned down the waiter's offer to show them the dessert menu and Les showed him his room key card and quickly signed for the meal.  
They crossed the lobby and got into the elevator. Nadia pressed the button for her floor and Adrian stood next to her. When she exited, he followed and as soon as she'd opened the door to her room he swept her inside and pushed her against the wall. His mouth descended on hers and he kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth and she received him with open mouth. As their tongues battled Adrian's hands found their way around Nadia's back where he slowly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor and when he finally tore his lips off hers she stood before him, wearing only a black lace bra and matching panties and her high heeled shoes. They were both grasping for air when Nadia cupped Adrian's cock through his trousers and squeezed lightly. His reaction made her smile and she began unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged at his belt and soon his trousers fell to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers. With his eyes locked on hers, he took off his socks and then finally his boxers. He was naked before her and she couldn't help looking at his hard cock. She measured it to be a generous 7 inches and shining with pre-cum.  
Without a word, Nadia dropped to her knees and wrapped her pink lips around his throbbing shaft. He felt so good in her mouth. The silky smooth hot rod slid effortlessly across her lips and deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Her gagging reflexes kicked in, but she kept him there, much to his pleasure, if the deep groans were anything to go by. She finally let him out of her mouth and moved to lick his balls, slowly taking time to suck each of them into her mouth, massaging them lightly with her tongue. She then teased the entire length of his shaft with her tongue before swallowing him. Soon her head was bobbing back and forth along his cock, helped only slightly by her fingers that were wrapped around the base. His guttural moans grew ever more intense and suddenly his hands rested in her hair, holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth. Then he came. A great groan of relief exited his mouth as he shot his cum into her mouth. She tried to swallow, but some invariably escaped her lips and ran down her chin.  
When he stopped shooting his load in her mouth he pulled out and pulled Nadia back on her feet. He kissed her deeply, sharing the cum that was still in her mouth. As he kissed her, he reached around her back and unhooked her bra. Her full breasts were soft and silky against his chest. He leaned forward to suck on one of her nipples as he let one hand knead the other tit. Soon his hands moved downwards and pulled her panties down. He knelt to let her step out of her panties and placed a soft kiss on the small triangle of silky hair pointing at her pussy. He picked her up and carried her to the king-size bed. He lay her down and took her shoes off. They were now both naked. He smiled at her as he parted her legs and opened her pussy like a dewy rose. He pushed her legs upwards to make her bend her knees and open herself even wider. She could feel the air-conditioned chill on her wet pussy as he started placing feather light kisses along the insides of her thighs.  
The feeling was exquisite. She could feel her pussy juices flowing as he got closer to her wet folds. The roughness of his stubble against the soft skin of her thighs added friction that made the whole experience even more erotic for her. Then he finally placed his lips on her pussy and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue feel its way into her pussy, lapping up the generous supply of juices. He started flicking his tongue in and out of her warm hole and she found she had to bite her lip to stop herself from cumming straight away. His lips then homed in on her clit, teasing the sensitive bud with the rougher texture of his tongue. He then slid one, followed by two, and finally three fingers into her pussy and slowly started finger fucking her. His fingers searched around in her pussy, massaging that magical spot as they slid in and out. He sucked her clit harder and moved his hand faster. She wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips to feel more of him. Then she surrendered. With a cry of joy she came violently, her whole body shaking with pleasure and satisfaction.  
He crawled up and took her in his arms, gently caressing her as he shared her sweet juices in an intimate kiss. She'd only just cum, but she could feel the tingles from the pit of her stomach straight to her pussy. She wanted more. She needed more. She felt with joy that his cock was hard again. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his silky shaft and he moaned with delight. His hand massaged her pussy and when he felt it getting wetter he rolled on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms and kissing her nipples with gusto. He sucked and bit her nipples as she reached down for his hard cock. She parted her legs wide and rubbed her slit with his pre-cum covered cock head. As he moved to kiss her lips again his cock was pressed against her pussy opening. He reached down and adjusted his position and all of a sudden he was inside her. They both moaned with pleasure as he penetrated her wet hole and burrowed deep inside her warm cavity. She wrapped her legs around him and moved her hips upwards to meet his thrusts. His strokes were long and hard, making sure she felt every inch of his cock. They panted hard as they focused on the pleasure of their union. The room was silent but for their heavy breathing and the unmistakable sound of fucking.

Nadia moaned louder every time she felt him grinding his pubic bone against her sensitive clit. His cock filled her perfectly. Every time he withdrew her hips moved with him, not wanting to let him go. Then she welcomed every thrust back inside her like a long awaited homecoming. She started kneading her tits and squeezing them upwards to feed her nipples to Adrian's hungry mouth. The warm feeling in the pit of her stomach started spreading and soon she was tingling all over. She knew she couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm cumming!" she panted and Adrian kissed her deeply as her body convulsed under his, squeezing his cock tight as he held himself still, deep in her pussy. When Nadia's orgasm subsided he pulled out and she got on her hands and knees before him. He quickly moved up behind her and pressed forward, penetrating her with one long stroke, not stopping until he was balls deep in her throbbing hole. He quickly picked up his pace, fucking her hard and fast.  
Nadia's tits bounced at every thrust and she reached for her clit to massage it. Adrian reached down for her tits and cupped them, then slowly lifting her up towards him while still fucking her furiously from behind. Nadia kept teasing her clit and Adrian kneaded her tits while kissing her neck. His cock possessed her now. Ever so often while playing with her clit she reached down and felt his hard shaft impaling her pussy. His breathing got heavier and more labored. He fucked her as hard as he could. She could tell that he didn't have far to go when he started groaning. She rubbed her clit harder. He let go of her tits and grabbed her hips tight, grinding his cock into her wet pussy. She made herself cum and as her pussy began to tighten around his cock, it sent him over the edge and he came with a loud groan. Her pussy milked his cock dry of his huge load.  
Soon afterwards he pulled his cock out and they collapsed in each other's arms. Adrian kissed her deeply and caressed her tits. "That was amazing," he smiled at her. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed sex that much." "I wish I'd known how good a lover you'd turn out to be when we were in high school," she replied and kissed him. "I would never have looked at another boy." "It was probably a good thing," Adrian said as he returned her kiss, deeply. "I don't think we would have realized how good fucking each other was if we hadn't experienced other lovers." "You're probably right. But now I know that I can't wait for the next time I get to feel your cock inside me." "Then let's not make you wait," Adrian muzzled against her breast, sucking and nibbling at her nipple while tweaking the other one between his fingers. His hand soon moved down to her wet pussy lips and he softly massaged them, lighting another fire inside her. With her hand wrapped around his shaft she softly brought it back to life. She wriggled herself out of his embrace and sucked his balls for a little while. Then she wrapped her lips around his cock as he watched himself disappear into her mouth with an appreciative gaze. Soon she pulled off and straddled across his hips. He reached down and aimed his cock as she slowly lowered her hips, impaling herself on his hard shaft.

They both sighed out loud as he was once more buried balls deep inside her. He reached up and started playing with her tits, kissing and sucking them as well as kneading them, while she started rocking her hips. He moved his own hips in unison with hers, making sure that he got as deep inside her as fast and as hard as possible with each stroke. Her generous supply of pussy juice trickled down his shaft and onto his balls as her pace increased. After a while she reached down and started teasing her clit while riding him. He looked down, overawed by the sight of his cock being fucked by that deliciously wet pussy. Their eyes met and he nodded. She massaged her clit a little more and then she finally let herself go, crying out as she gripped him hard, sending him into orgasmic delight with her tight squeezing convulsions.

They spent the rest of night having sex and cuddling. In the morning, he left her with a smile and note that said he would be back in a few days. However, she was leaving in a few days. She texted him and asked that they meet up the next time he was in town. He replied that he would definitely be there.


	26. They Made Me Love You (DeanSethOC)

They Made Me Love You

Amelia and Hanna were excited about their upcoming story line. They were informed that they would be in a romantic storyline, that featured Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, as well as the two of them. Problem was Hanna was Seth's valet and she hated Dean and Amelia was Dean's valet and she hated Seth. "So, you're serious? We have to be with the guys we hate? Why?", Hanna asked Triple H as she reviewed the script. "Well, it's not like Seth and I are excited about it, either", Dean said as he looked at Amelia, the girl he was crushing on. "Listen, the creative team thinks the four of you can do some really good acting and sell this because of your dislike for each other. The audience will see the tension and cheer you guys, especially if you play it on the sexy side", Hunter said as he leaned forward and addressed the group. "Read over the scripts, rehearse a bit, and I guarantee that you four will be the best romantic story, in the history of WWE", Stephanie said as the four-some walked out the door, with facial expressions that would make Grumpy Cat smile.

A few weeks later, the story-line was the talk off social media. In the ring, Hannah flirted with Dean, while Amelia flirted with Seth. This allowed the guys to be more convincing, in the hatred for each other because, as the audience saw, their valets were flirting with enemy. However, as the storyline progressed, real-life got in the way and soon Hannah and Amelia were having real feelings, for the guys they hated. Dean and Seth took notice and weren't sure if this was just a story-line issue or if it was the real deal. However, one night out proved to seal the deal and from that moment on, it was an "all's fair in love and war" real-life story line. The group agreed to meet for drinks, at a local club, in Orlando and eventually, they left the club, just not the way they came in.

Dean and Amelia arrived together, just in case the was paparazzi outside the club and there was. Since Amelia and Hannah were twins, just like Nikki and Brie Bella, Dean imagined what Hannah would be like, if he got her in bed. However, the minute that thought got into his head, he erased it. He didn't like her like that. She was "love interest" on TV only. The two of them arrived at the dance club and Dean parked the car. He opened his door and got out of the car. He walked around the car to the passenger side of the car and opened the car door, where he was treated to a very sexy sight. Hannah twisted her body in her car seat and swung her right leg out the car door to place her foot onto the pavement. A beautiful shaved pussy was exposed and on display as her skirt rose up high on her thigh. She had not worn any panties.  
She smiled up at Dean and asked, "What are you looking at?" She rose to a standing position and then smoothed her skirt down and looked into his eyes and smiled again. She knew the affect that she had on him and she knew what it was that he was looking at. She seemed to like it. Walking arm in arm through the parking lot they made there way to the front door of the club. At the entrance, he paid their admission and they walked on in. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they stood there looking over the crowd of people in the club. They did not look any different from any of the other couples there. They found Seth and Hannah, who had gotten there earlier in the evening. They had already acquired a table and motioned for Dean and Amelia to join them.

The women were beautiful! Men and women alike there in the club were watching the women. Hannah had worn thigh high stockings, a pair of 5-inch heels, a short black skirt, and a very thin opaque white blouse. Amelia had worn thigh high stockings, a very feminine flowery short dress with a low cut neckline that showed off her cleavage as well as every curve of her body and a pair of 5-inch heels. The on-lookers surely wondered about what they wore under those outfits. Each of the men made comments about how ravishing each of the women was. Both women blushed and smiled at both of the men's comments. The women enjoyed the compliments and attention. Both couples sat down and talked about what they had been doing, on the "day off". The music was loud, so it made it difficult to really hear anything, but the drinks were cold and that's all that mattered.

After a few drinks and some sexy dance move, the two couples decided to leave the club. They agreed to head back to Amelia and Hannah's apartment, as it was closer to the club. Once they arrived at the apartment, Amelia gave the guys a tour of the place, while Hannah got them something to drink. When Amelia returned with guys, Hannah had the drinks set up and the music playing. Seth asked Amelia to dance, which left Hannah and Dean, alone. "Amelia, just so you know, story-line or not, I really like you", Seth said as he held her close. Amelia blushed because she also felt something for Seth, that went beyond the story-line. Hannah and Dean sat on the sofa, drinking their beers and chatting. They found out that they a lot in common and eventually, they joined Seth and Amelia, on the living room floor.

It was a slow dance and he took her into his arms and held her close. He liked the way she felt and smelled. The feel of her tits against his chest felt extremely good to him even if covered by her blouse and a bra. They moved to the music and he allowed his hand to move from the small of her back down to the cheek of her ass. He cupped her ass cheek in the palm of his hand and squeezed it. He could feel her panty line under her skirt. She whispered into his ear that he would be able to feel more of her later and that she liked being felt like that. She wanted to know if he liked what he had felt of her so far. He did he assured her. He pulled her closer and slipped his hand between the two of them. He pulled the shear material of her panties to one side and felt her pussy. It was wet and ready to fuck he thought to himself. He was ready and wanted to fuck too he thought to himself again. The song ended and Hannah asked if he wanted to see her collection of vintage records, she kept in her room. He smiled as they left Amelia and Amelia alone, in the living room.

They walked down a hallway. Hannah paused at the first door on her left. "This is it", she said as she slipped in and turned on the light. He followed her into the bedroom. "Well, this is the bedroom." She announced. She turned and walked over to another door. She opened the door and said, "This is the closet." "Not much to look at". She said. "But, it is a nice place to come home to and be at. Come on and I will show you the rest of the house". He smiled, knowing that he had already seen the rest of the place and right now all he wanted to do was get her naked and fuck her. Well, what do you think? She asked.  
"I think that you are a very sexy woman and I think I have really enjoyed watching your cute ass as you have led me through the apartment! I think I want to fuck you." He told her. She smiled at him and then said, "Come on with me you horny man!"  
Amelia led Seth down the same hallway they had seen Hannah and Dean come from. He held her hand as he walked down the hallway. Seth stopped in the middle of hallway and pulled her toward himself. His arms encircled her body and he brought his lips to hers. They kissed, and she let his tongue invade her mouth in a hot French kiss. She thought to herself, Very nice! He felt the swell of her breasts against his chest and allowed his hand to roam across her back and down her sides to the hem of her dress. His fingers gathered the hem and he began to lift it, feeling the heat of her flesh as he did. Pushing her palms against his chest, she told him, "Let us put this tour on hold, Amelia. What I really want to do is get undressed and play a little." It was her turn to lead him now. She took his hand in hers and started to walk off down the hallway pulling Seth behind her. Once back inside the living room she motioned toward a sofa. "Can we sit there?" She asked. Seth only nodded his head in compliance. He had thought that she wanted to get undressed.  
She sat in the middle of the sofa leaving him only an option of setting on one side of her or the other, but next to her. As Seth sat down, he pulled Amelia into his arms and began to kiss her again. He allowed his hand to roam up her thigh and past the hem of her dress as they kissed this time. He now discovered that she was naked under that skirt and that her sweet pussy was shaved clean. His fingers slipped into the folds of her pussy. Her pussy was wet with anticipation. Amelia reciprocated by slipping her hand into his crotch and taking hold of the bulge in his slacks. It was a hard rigid cock and felt hot and good to her. She had always liked feeling men's erections as they would harden and stiffen in between her fingers. She always liked to suck on them too. "Hold on a minute Seth, I want to get comfortable?" and with that said, she stood up and began to remove her dress. Seth just smiled.

Hannah was standing completely naked in front of Seth and she could see the effect she was having on him. Seth heard Amelia ask, "Is your cock hard now?" He felt a small hand stroke the length of his cock through his slacks. Seth's attention turned to her now. "Huh?", he said. His cock had begun to ache from the boner he had been sporting for the last twenty minutes or so. Hell yes it was hard and aching for a nice wet pussy, he had felt a few minutes ago. "Is your cock hard?", she said again. "If it' not, it will be in a minute or two!" She knelt down in front of him and cupped his balls through his slacks. She gently squeezed them and asked, "Would you like to cum on my face or in my pussy?"

In Hannah's room, Dean sat on the bed and decided that Hannah had on way too many clothes. He had her stand in front of him, as he slowly reached to touch her ankles. He let them slide the length of her legs, until both hands were inside of her thighs and against her panty-clad pussy. He has already removed her blouse and now all he had to do was find zipper on her skirt and pull it down. He watched her lithe body as she let her skirt fall to the floor. Now she stood before him wearing only a pair of panties and a bra. He could see the outline of her slit at the V at the top of her thighs. Her creamy soft and delicate skin glowed in the dim lighting of the bedroom. She turned and he undid the snaps of her bra and it to fell to the floor. The only barrier left was her panties. He slowly pulled them down and past her knees exposing a soft lush triangle of pubic hair that he nuzzled his face in and found that he was more than happy with how things were now.  
Back in the living room, Seth and Amelia were completely naked and laying on the sofa. Amelia was about to be fucked and the expression of her face said she knew it too! She spread her legs and arched her back, as Seth placed his hardened cock inside her wet and aching pussy. He turned his attention to her legs and ass cheeks, as he stroked them.. He was slipping his hands over her entire body. He turned her over and wrapped his arm around her hips. He pushed on her upper back, to bend her at the waist, and then he let his fingers play in the wet confines of her pussy. She fell on her knees and he entered her loose pussy, from behind, with his stiff cock. He began to pump in and out of her wetness, as she arched herself back to grab his neck and kiss him.

Hannah had Dean on his back. She squatted over his hips and she took his cock in her dainty hand and positioned it at the entrance of her hot pussy. Not that it needed positioning or held. It stood tall and as erect as a flagpole. She eased herself down reveling in the surge of feeling she was receiving from the heat of his cock as it penetrated her willing pussy. She leaned forward and placed her palms on his chest. She then began to piston her ass up and down burying his cock to the hilt in her pussy each time. Hannah liked the feel of a 10-inch cock in her quivering pussy. She wanted to feel more of it in her. She sat back up and leaned back sitting on her shins with his cock still buried deep inside of her. She began to rock her pussy back and fourth and thrash about.  
She was now bouncing and thrashing lustfully atop of him. Her tits defied gravity. The orbs of flesh were eye faltering. They would hover in the air and then crash down against her rib cage. She reached up with her hands and in each finger and thumb took hold of her nipples. She pulled at her tits, stretched them out, and rolled them around. Her eyes were clamped shut tight and her mouth made an O expression. Dean's huge cock was a good feeling cock so it appeared. It would briefly appear and then disappear back into the depths of her sweet willing pussy. Dean began to pump into her, as he watched her tits sway and bounce with each thrust of his cock, into her wet pussy. He just wanted to fuck. He did not want to cum. He pushed her off his cock and positioned himself, at the end of the bed.

Dean saw her laying there and got a wicked idea. "Ever done it "69" style?", he asked rather bluntly. She said she had and soon he was on his back with straddling head with her knees. Her pussy was inches away from his lips. She slowly lowered her pussy to his waiting mouth. He began to please her with his mouth. He nibbled at her clit, sucking at it, and licking her slits length. She was wet. He reached up and took a handful of tit in each hand. He used her tits to hold her in place as he worked her pussy over. She moaned and made mewing sounds signaling her pleasure at him. They were going at it and their love-making sounds were sending Seth and Amelia into another universe. Soon, Seth and Amelia were fucking in rhythm to Dean and Hannah's vocal expressions.

Seth took Amelia into his arms, laid her down on her back. He sat back to inspect her nude body as he had arranged it there on the carpet of the living room. He moved down to her feet. He took her ankles in each of his hands and spread her legs wide. As he moved toward her, she was forced to bend her knees inviting him into her as he mounted her. His cock was a foot of hardness. Turning loose of her ankles he took his cock in his hand and began to rub the head of it along her swollen wet slit. She whimpered in excitement, as he began to sink his enormous cock into her. Watching for the expression of need and want in her face as he did. Her eyes opened wide. An expression of lust came over her and he saw it too. With that vision, he plunged his cock all the way into her sweet wet pussy. He began to ram his huge cock into her pussy repeatedly.  
Dean rolled Hannah over and slid his hard cock into her, without any warning pushed. He hooked his arms under her knees and lifted her legs onto his shoulders making it easier to push more of his dick into her. Her pussy had become sloppy wet and that wetness oozed down the crack of her ass. "Oh! Fuck yes." Breathing very hard now, she hissed. "Fuck me good." She said through gritted teeth. "Fuck the hell out of me baby." It began to feel good for him, too good! With his arms locked behind her knees and her legs pushed high and hard against her tits, he rammed his cock into her again, and again. It all just felt too good! He fucked her until he came. He lay on top of Hannah's naked body for another moment feeling the high of the sex they had. Before he pulled out of her, he waited to see if his cock wanted more. It was limp now. He rolled over and off her.

Within seconds of Dean and Hannah finishing, Seth and Amelia could be heard. Both of them seemed to be louder than Dean and Hannah. Seth finished, with a soft groan. He began pumping a huge amount of cum into Amelia. Enough so that her pussy could not hold it all, and it began to ooze cum out from around Seth's cock. Amelia had reached her orgasm too. Breathless she lay limp beneath him as he strained to push his dick as far into her twat as he could and release as much semen into her as possible. He slumped forward onto her. Resting as he tried to gather his composure. They lay together like that for a while. Seth rose to a sitting position. He leaned back against the sofa where they had started their exploration of each other's bodies. He sat cross-legged and motioned for Amelia join him.

The two couples met in the hallway, on their way to their bathrooms. They smiled at each other and agreed to meet in the living room, once they were through showering. Once everyone was cleaned up and sitting in the living room, it was decided that it was too late for the guys to leave and drive home. "Why don't we order pizza and then you guys can just stay here, for the night, and we'll head to the arena tomorrow for RAW", Hannah said. The goup agreed that it was a great idea and did just that.


	27. High School Reunion (Viktor-NXT)

My name is Eric Thompson, but people know me as "Viktor", one-half of the WWE/NXT tag team champions, "The Ascension". Just a few weeks ago, I went to my ten year HS Reunion. I went there to be with old friends and to show up old enemies with my high paying job, impressive cars and nice clothes. The night was pretty tame for a while, with the usual small talk and such. That was until I ran into the lust of my high school years: Airynn Potter. I can't begin to describe to you how much I wanted to fuck her. I had known her since we were nine and had watched her develop. By the time we were seniors in high school, she was 5'6", with silky, black hair, brown eyes, a tight round ass, amazing legs and tits in the area of 36-C. I used to have 4-5 classes a day with her and she was on the girls' tennis team while I was playing on the guys. Being around her so much, I couldn't help but constantly lust about her. Especially on the tennis courts where I watched her in her tight skirt and tans legs, running after the ball and making her tits bounce. It was constantly heaven.  
Unfortunately, though, I never got anywhere with her. I dated her briefly, but nothing came of that, not even a glimpse of a bare breast, or a hard nipple. That didn't stop me from constantly jerking off while thinking about what I would do to her, given the opportunity. After five years she looked just as hot, if not hotter, and while making small talk I had to control myself from constantly looking down her low cut dress. I don't know if she saw me doing it, or maybe she caught a glimpse of the bulge in my pants, but either way she invited me out to dinner the next Friday. I, of course, agreed. With my girlfriend out of town for a few weeks, I need the companionship come meal time. Plus, it gave me more time to look at her tits.  
When the reunion ended, we said goodbye and I went home, where I lay in my bed and jerked off twice thinking about her and days gone past. When Friday came, I put on a shirt and tie and met her at a semi-formal restaurant in a nearby town. She was wearing yet another low cut dress, which was red and required no bra at all. We had a quiet dinner where we swapped stories of what we had done since high school. It turns out that she dropped out of college and did some semi-nude modeling for a while. Then she turned to stripping to pay the bills. At this, my cock turned hard, thinking of her working a pole in front of me. She was currently working as a manager of a Victoria secret's and did stripping a few times a month for extra cash. I decided that by the end of the night, I would find out where and when she was stripping so that I would eventually be able to see her in the nude.  
As dinner came to an end, she asked me if I wanted to come back to her place for a drink. This both excited and scared me. I knew that there was the possibility of this turning into much more than a drink, which is what I always had hoped for. However, I had never cheated on my girlfriend before and didn't know if I could. I decided to chance it though and followed her to her apartment. Once there, we left our shoes and coats at the door and I sat on her couch, while she went to the kitchen. She came back in with two glasses and a bottle of vodka. We drank and talked for a while, and before we knew it, we were onto our second bottle. As we got increasingly drunk, we became much more open and moved much closer together. We talked about all sorts of crazy things until I felt her hand move over my thigh and land on my crotch with a soft pat. She moved close to me and whispered in my ear, "I want to make up for some mistakes I made in high school."  
"What mistakes," I whispered back. "You were such a good friend back then. I should have fucked you." With that, she grabbed my crotch as placed a hot kiss on my lips. My own hand grabbed her head and pulled her close and our tongues met while my cock grew. She rubbed my cock through my pants while my hand grabbed her breast through her dress. I moaned into her mouth as I thought about how I was finally going to get the piece of ass that I always wanted. While we massaged each other, I slipped the strap of her dress off her shoulder, letting it fall off her arm and out popped her soft breast. I grabbed the bare flesh greedily and tweaked her nipple. She undid my pants and pulled my cock out of my boxers, gently stroking it and playing with the head. With all the lust raging in my body, I knew it wasn't going to be long before I came, so I had to make sure it was done right.  
I stood up and pulled her off the couch. After breaking our embrace, I slipped the other strap off her shoulder, letting the dress drop to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it to the side, leaving her standing in just a pair of black panties. I quickly undressed, throwing my clothes everywhere, leaving me naked with my cock at attention. I walked over to her and gently guided her onto the floor, where I then straddled her chest and placed my cock between her breasts which were falling to the side. "I've wanted to do this for years," I said, looking at her. "Ever since you first grew tits, I've wanted to stick my cock between them. I jerked off all the time wondering what they would feel like surrounding my cock."  
"Whatever you want is yours tonight," she replied. "I need to atone for what I did wrong."  
She took my hands in hers, then place them on her breasts. Together we pushed them against my cock forming a tight little hole for me to fuck. I slowly began pumping my hips, pushing my cock back and forth in that soft hole. As I sped up, my fingers pinched and twisted her nipples while she grabbed my ass, pulling me into her tits. It didn't take long before I felt the need to cum, so I immediately pulled my cock out of the soft canyon it was in and jerked it furiously. My first string of cum blasted out of my cock and formed a sticky line over her right breast and shoulder, with droplets falling on her cheek. I pointed my cock at her left tit and shot my next string forcefully at her nipple. It was a direct hit, covering her nipple with my juice and sending splatters all over her large breast. My third shot I laid right between her breasts, all the way up to her neck. The remains of my cum, I squeezed out of my cock onto her stomach, filling in her belly button and leaving little puddles everywhere. I moved up her body and stuck the tip of my cock in her mouth, making her lick up the last drops, then I moved back down to admire my work.  
Airynn smiled at me as I looked at her, knowing that I had enjoyed every second that I was cumming on her. My cum glistened in the light as she lay on the ground, with her back slightly arched, pushing her breasts skyward. She then slowly took her fingers and ran them through the cum puddles, putting some of it on the tips then moving to her mouth, where she greedily licked them. I watched for a few moments, then broke my gaze and slowly pulled off her panties. I revealed a well trimmed pussy that any stripper would be proud to have. Her mound only had the slightest wisps of hair running over it and a dark brown rectangle ran from her pussy up to where her bathing suit line would be. I knelt down before her pussy and slowly pushed open her legs while I kissed the soft flesh of her inner thighs. I spread her legs very wide, and looked at the glistening wetness of her pussy. It was swollen and red, begging for attention. I knelt forward and placed soft kisses over the lips, bringing light moans from her. I moved closer and dug my head deep, running my tongue over her puckered asshole. I licked it softly, leaving saliva all over it, knowing that my cock would violate that hole too, by the time the sun came up. My tongue moved from her ass, over her pussy, with long licks. Then I concentrated on her hole, licking away at the wetness there, enjoying her taste. I moved up her pussy and began flicking and suckling her clit. This drew more moans from Airynn, which grew even louder as I slipped one, then two fingers into her aching pussy. It was so hot and wet, and she clenched at my fingers as I dug them around deep inside her. Her hips began pumping in time with my fingers and I worked her clit a little harder. Her breaths were becoming short and the moans louder as I picked up the pace. I bit and sucked on her clit hard, as I rammed her pussy with my fingers. Her hands were grabbing at my hair, showing my face down into her crotch. I was breathing hard too, every inhale smelling her delightful pussy, every exhale tingling her clit. Harder and faster I worked her pussy until her body was flailing everywhere and she was cumming up a storm.  
Not wanting her to get down off her high, I quickly pulled my face up and knelt in front of her. I grabbed her legs and placed her ankles on my shoulders. I then leaned forward, pushing her legs up and exposing her pussy, with it pointed in the air. She grabbed my cock and guided the tip of it to her wet, pulsing hole. With one long thrust, I entered her balls-deep and she let out a passionate scream that echoed through the room. I alternated between a many quick, short pumps, and a few, slow, long thrusts. This drove her wild, until the porn-star in her came out. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she cried, her eyes clenched shut. "Faster! Fuck my pussy! Cum in my pussy! Make me your slut! Make me your bitch!"

I slammed away, my balls slapping against her. I watch as her tits jiggled with every movement and her face contorted into expressions of pleasure. Her hands kept alternating between rubbing her tits and massaging my cock and her clit. I looked down and watched as my cock disappeared into her hole, enjoying the warmth, the softness and the wetness of her pussy. I grabbed her legs and thrust as fast and hard as I could until my whole body jerked and my cock send a load of cum deep into her. She screamed when she felt me cum and then let her body go limp. I pulled out and moved up her cum covered body, sticking my cock in her mouth for another cleaning. She greedily took it, and when she was done, she happily sucked on my nuts.  
When she finished, I rolled off her and lay spread eagle on the floor. She curled up next to me, pressing her body against mine. I could still feel my wet cum on her stomach and tits. She placed her mouth over my nipple and gently sucked while her hand massaged my nuts. She worked her mouth and hand in unison, bringing pleasure to my body. She did this for sometime, then stopped and ran off to the kitchen. Airynn came back with two beers and we watched a video, until we both fell asleep. When we awoke the next morning, we both agreed that this reunion was a lot better then the one were at the night before.


End file.
